Always Burns
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: About 12 years after the events in Mockingjay, Katniss has decided Panem needs the Games. They may be cruel, but they keep order. Even if it means sentencing more children to death, and sentencing herself to hell; they are needed.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer — This is for the whole story: I do not own any of the recognizable or unrecognizable characters, places, things, songs... etc in this story. I only own my thoughts and anything else I place into this story. The rest are all owned by their respectful owners, some of those that may or may not be you!**

**Okay so this isn't a normal SYOT because I started it right off as a story. That way no one can report the story and you will be able to get a taste of my writing so you know what kind of a mess your characters will be thrown into. There will probably be another chapter or two before I start the story with the tributes. So read through the chapter and I'll leave the tribute application at the bottom**!

* * *

><p>She didn't want to have to start them up again, but anyone could tell society was deteriating. Riots, rebelliations, disagreements and strikes were breaking out in every District. She couldn't just sit back and watch the world become destroyed again. Something had to be done, and Katniss knew what it was. The thing was, was that she didn't want to admit it.<p>

Although Katniss wasn't _officially_ on the Board of Directors of Panem, she knew everyone looked up to her. Hell, she was the biggest celebrity Panem had ever seen; everyone hung to her every word.

Katniss sighed and placed down the paper she was reading. Peeta sat across the room from her, drawing in his sketch book. He looked up at her painful sigh, his blue eyes speaking the words he didn't say. _What's wrong?_

"You know what's wrong Peeta," Katniss hissed and clenched her eyes shut. She hated every thought going through her brain. Every little bug that flew in it's vast area whispered the same words. Katniss knew they wouldn't be shut out until she started yet another fire.

"You should really stop reading those things," Peeta whispered and stood up to snatch the paper from Katniss's hands. He looked down at the cover story, one about a large fire set off in downtown District 4. The fire had killed twenty three people, injuring one. It was those numbers that had put the solution into Katniss's head to begin with.

"I'm sorry I'm not like you. I can't just ignore what's happening!" Katniss had started shouting, regretting it after that look appeared in Peeta's eyes. The one that told him he was remembering something from the past, some fake memory Snow had thrown into his head. Peeta closed his eyes and grabbed the chairs armrest for support.

"We can't have another Games Katniss, look what it did to me. What it did you," Peeta gasped for air as he said his words. She knew what he meant. The Games were the reason Peeta could remember Katniss as a mutt, why he could be in love with her one second and want to kill her the next. They were why Katniss had nightmares of holding Rue as she died. They were why her sister died.

"But you can also see why they work. Peeta, they kept us all in peace. Without a threat, the Districts see no reason why not to rebel. They don't see authorities as a higher power anymore." Katniss said her words carefully, watching the images of those who died in the Games pass in her mind. Were those souls worth losing to keep Panem together?

"Well how would they work, Katniss? It wouldn't be fair to anyone if only some Districts were made to play," Peeta drawled out slowly. Of course it would be fair, all Districts would have to play, the Capitol included. Again Peeta read her mind.

"You mean you'd put our neighbors children at risk? Put Finnick's son at risk?" Peeta gasped. She hadn't thought of Finnick's son, who had just recently turned twelve. She had only thought of her two children, both too young to even know what the games were. She hadn't remembered that Finnick's child would be old enough to enter.

"It's a price to pay, Peeta." The topic was ended there, for Katniss would speak no more. The next day she would go to the Capitol and give her statement. They would listen and the 77th Hunger Games would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, about 12 years after <em>Mockingjay<em> and Katniss decides to start up the Hunger Games again. The twist? Districts 1 through 13 will be entered, along with the Capitol! Now, I don't need 28 tributes, for I couldn't possibly fit that many characters into one story. Instead I am asking for ten, five boys and five girls. Fill out the application and send it in a review or PM! I will contact you via PM afterwards :) (and yes, Finnick and Annie's son can be apart of the Games although there can only be one of him)**

**GENERAL**

First Name:  
>Middle Name:<br>Last Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>District:<p>

**APPEARANCE**

Hair Colour:  
>Eye Colour:<br>Height:  
>Weight:<br>Build (skinny, average, muscular, over-weight):  
>Anything Remarkable?:<p>

**HISTORY**

Parents:  
>Siblings;<br>Friends:  
>Upbringing:<br>Hardships Faced:  
>General History:<p>

**PERSONALITY**

Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Strengths:  
>Weaknesses:<br>Weapon of Choice:  
>Way of Death:<p>

**PRE-GAMES**

Reaped or Volunteered:  
>Reaction (if reaped):<br>Why (if volunteered):  
>Reaping Outfit:<br>Goodbyes:  
>Training Strategy:<br>Private Training Strategy:  
>Interview Strategy:<br>Token:

**GAMES**

Bloodbath?:  
>Alliances?:<br>Romances?:  
>Career?:<br>Games Strategy:

Anything I forgot?:

**So remember, five boys and five girls. I will be picking first come first serve, although I may ask you for more information if I do not get enough! I may also change around the information you give me a bit too, but not drastically :) Just so it all ties together! Also if you have any ideas for the arena, outfits, or just general tips just leave 'em in a review :) Can't wait to see your tributes.**


	2. The Tellings

**As I said before, this isn't a normal SYOT because I started it right off as a story. That way no one can report the story and you will be able to get a taste of my writing so you know what kind of a mess your characters will be thrown into. There will probably be another chapter or two before I start the story with the tributes. So read through the chapter and I'll leave the tribute application at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>The group gathered before the stage, the Capitol's citizens all looking quite different. Different, weird, startling; the citizens were all those words and more. Their altered faces and body, the millions of tattoos that riddled their bodies made anyone gasp. Even after all those years of facing the Capitol and it's people, Katniss still couldn't hide the surprise in her face when she saw someone.<p>

The crowd and their altered faces scared Katniss more than anything. Maybe it was because there were so many of them in one place, all eyes looking forward at the empty stage. No, that couldn't be it; Katniss had rode into a stadium with twice as many twice before. It must've been because Katniss was about to break the bad news to the giant, strange group. The Capitol was the first group to know about the Games. Not because they held the most authority and power, because nowadays all Districts were equals. It was really just convenience, since Katniss and all the other Board of Directors were already present in the city. It also seemed fair, seeing a the last Games had been made up of the Capitol's children. Katniss pulled the curtain back to take one last look at the group.

"You can always back out, Katniss. Call it all off. You know as well as I do that they'll all do what you say," Peeta whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katniss turned her head to look at Peeta. His blue eyes held concern and hope; hope that she'd actually listen to him and stop the Games from starting. She wanted to make Peeta happy and not go through with her earth-shattering speak, but she knew she couldn't. They couldn't just risk losing Panem again.

"Peeta I can't," Katniss whispered and kissed Peeta slowing before heading out onto the stage.

* * *

><p>The artificial lights of the Capitol burned and blinded Katniss's eyes as she walked onto the stage. The loud crowd also quieted as they saw their Mockingjay walk towards the microphone. Katniss was shaking, afraid of everything. She feared she was going to trip, or vomit, and she feared the crowd would magically morph into some giant mutt. She was scared her young children had wandered to far away from their sitter, becoming wild dog chow. Katniss gulped and tapped the microphone.<p>

"As so many of you found out, I'm not too good at speeches," Katniss laughed nervously as she remembered one of her speeches. All had went well until she noticed her microphone wasn't turned on.

The crowds laughter died out after Katniss's joke and left them all silent. They reminded Katniss as obedient, little dogs, wide-eyes, hanging onto every word. Katniss gulped again.

_"They will understand, Katniss. Maybe not at first, but later," Paylor had said after Katniss spoke her concerns of being hated by the country of Panem. All the Board of Directors had agreed with Katniss, speaking of the troubles they were having in their District. They said that the population had to be controlled somehow, or else their outbursts would spread like weeds. Sooner or later there would be another big war and they knew the earth couldn't handle another._

"If you have been reading the newspapers, or listening to the news," Katniss started. Newspapers were a fairly new concept to the people of Panem. It was something they had used in the past, an effective way of spreading new. Not as effective as television, but it seemed to work. "You would've noticed the outbursts happening in each District. These outbursts are killing many and we can't just stand around and do nothing."

Katniss stopped talking and stared out into the large crowd again. She noticed the whispers and shocked expressions that were shared. Only a few people had knowing expressions, as if they knew what Katniss was planning. Some even looked smug.

"Now what can we do?" Katniss gulped and looked at one, normal looking man. He was older, probably forty, and was wearing a glittering suit. He was one of the smug looking citizens. When the man noticed Katniss staring at him, he shouted.

"Start up the Games again, teach those Districts who's boss!" His shout caused more whispers and shaking of heads. She knew what they were thinking.

"Of course, if we were to start the Games again, there would be new rules. Panem is an equal country now, meaning the Capitol wouldn't just be hosting the Game. They would also be apart of them."

Her last sentence broke the silence, causing the citizens to break out in a large, angry chatter. She only heard fragments of each yell. All she knew was that no one was happy about the news.

"You can't do that Katniss. It isn't fair!" one young man closer to the stage shouted. His eyes were filled with fear, worry and hatred. Katniss tapped her microphone again.

"Well we can't just sit back and do nothing!" Katniss shouted, breaking away from her greatly written speech. The man who had spoken first yelled again.

"Yeah but why put us back in the Games! We aren't the ones rebelling!" Katniss felt the anger rise in her, an emotion she did not expect to have during this speech. Anger, for what? Well Katniss thought that the Capitol's citizens were very naive for thinking they were more superior, which is what they thought. Just because they hadn't made big headlines in the news didn't mean they couldn't start. Katniss hissed into the microphone.

"Just because you haven't started some huge fire, doesn't mean you won't!" The large group was chaotic, some of the citizens climbing onto the stage and coming at the Mockingjay with claws. Many Peacekeepers pulled Katniss back in the nick of time, calling in more reinforcements to control the rabid crowd.

"See, Katniss, this idea of yours just made everyone more angry," Peeta said to the woman and he rubbed her shoulders. She could still hear the angry screams from backstage, along with the loud beeping of a warning sign. Katniss knew what the beeping was, a sign to all citizens that the sleeping gas was being released. Never had they had to use the gas before, they just had it as a precaution incase things got out of hand.

"But think about it, Peeta. If the games had been going on all these years they wouldn't have been able to act out like this. They would still be too afraid of us," Katniss explained. Peeta had stopped rubbing Katniss's shoulders and gave out a sigh. A sigh of defeat. He knew he couldn't do anything to change her mind.

* * *

><p>Her announcement to the rest of the Districts went pretty much the same. They were more ready for their outbursts though, since they had already dealt with the Capitol. As expected, no one was happy about the Games coming back.<p>

A young girl in district 7, she was about five, had asked a question to Katniss after she had bravely climbed on stage. She had looked up to her elder with her blue eyes, reminding Katniss so much of her daughter, and spoke in careful words.

_"How long are they going to keep going?" she asked. Katniss knew why the girl was asking that question, so she could know whether or not she'd ever have the chance of being picked. Katniss shook her head at the girl and stumbled off stage, imagining the girl had been her daughter. For if the Games were to keep going, she would surly have to put her own daughters name into the pot._

In District 2, Gale had stopped Katniss before she went onto the stage. It had been three years since she had seen the gray eyed boy, and his sight startled her. He looked exactly as he had after their last visit. He still had the same look in his eyes.

_"Gale," Katniss gasped and wrapped her arms around his body. Gale stood as still as a board, his arms barely making their way around the girl. Gale still felt guilt for designing the bomb that killed Katniss's sister, something he could never forget. Katniss had long ago forgiven him, telling him it wasn't his fault. Gale hadn't known what his bomb would be used for._

_"Katniss, I just came to say I agree with what your doing. The Games keep Panem together. We need them," Gale spoke slowly and pushed Katniss out of his arms. He was looking down at Katniss with the same look he used to give her when they met up for hunting. A look full of knowing and confidence. Katniss had to hug him one last time for believing in her before she ran onto the stage._

In the end, all Districts had to be gassed. The citizens were too angry, too upset about the fact, that they needed a little help to calm down. Also, once all the citizens of each Districts woke up, they were more obedient then they ever had been before. The regular Career Districts started their training while families huddled close together, wanting to make sure they spent enough time with their children before they were reaped away. The reaping was going to happen in exactly three months. And everyone wondered, who would be the tributes for the 77th Hunger Games?

* * *

><p><strong>The tributes you all sent in are so wonderful! But sadly I still need 5 boys before the story can start. I sadly have enough girls but if someone if you submit one that I enjoy, I might make it be in the story anyway. I also have a fairly good idea for the arena :) let's say two main characters predicament influenced it majorly! It's very cruel but I'm sure you'll love it!<strong>

**NOW REMEMBER I STILL NEED FIVE BOYS PLEASE SUBMIT SO WE CAN START THE STORY! and remember Finnick's son can be one of those boys ;D**

GIRLS  
>- Helen Kane: District 7, Creator Yuumii<br>-Lilli Deililah: District 11, Creator Junebert  
>-Justice Ondowers: District 9, Creator TheHungerGamesbeast<br>-Dendra Holmes: District 6, Creator ForeverMore909  
>-Cressida Wells: Capitol, Creator LemonyGoodness69<p>

BOYS  
>-available<br>-available  
>-available<br>-available  
>-available<p>

GENERAL

First Name:  
>Middle Name:<br>Last Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>District:<p>

APPEARANCE

Hair Colour:  
>Eye Colour:<br>Height:  
>Weight:<br>Build (skinny, average, muscular, over-weight):  
>Anything Remarkable?:<p>

HISTORY

Parents:  
>Siblings;<br>Friends:  
>Upbringing:<br>Hardships Faced:  
>General History:<p>

PERSONALITY

Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Strengths:  
>Weaknesses:<br>Weapon of Choice:  
>Way of Death:<p>

PRE-GAMES

Reaped or Volunteered:  
>Reaction (if reaped):<br>Why (if volunteered):  
>Reaping Outfit:<br>Goodbyes:  
>Training Strategy:<br>Private Training Strategy:  
>Interview Strategy:<br>Token:

GAMES

Bloodbath?:  
>Alliances?:<br>Romances?:  
>Career?:<br>Games Strategy:

Anything I forgot?:


	3. The Emotions and Tributes

**As I said before, this isn't a normal SYOT because I started it right off as a story. That way no one can report the story and you will be able to get a taste of my writing so you know what kind of a mess your characters will be thrown into. I got all the tributes thanks to you guys and yahoo answers! So that means guess who gets introduced in this chapter :D Also, I am already over half done with the Reapings, so those should be up soon too!**

* * *

><p>Katniss didn't leave her house for the longest time after the Games were announced. She couldn't face the people in her District. Peeta was harassed daily and everyone stopped buying things from his bakery. But that was all they could do. The Peacekeepers were in full force, punishing those who got out of hand. No physical punishment, just jail time or a fee. Katniss couldn't take being cooped up in her house, but she couldn't take the glares she got from her neighbors.<p>

Mostly, Katniss couldn't stand seeing the young people of the Districts, their faces filled with fear. Even after everyone calmed down and excepted the Games, the children's fear didn't go away. Katniss knew it never would, and she was to blame.

Would the neighbors twelve year old daughter be Reaped? Or maybe one the Mayors children, all at the ripe age for the Reaping. Katniss couldn't stand it.

With the Reaping day fast approaching, Katniss had more nightmares. Nightmares of her time in the Games, nightmares of Finnick's son being killed the same way his father was. She hoped he would never have to enter the Games. Annie couldn't take her only connection to Finnick to leave her. Katniss hoped she wouldn't know anyone in the Games, for it would kill her to watch them die.

Another thing that got to Katniss was how fast some of the Board of Directors hopped on board. Within a week of the announcement, they had more than enough Gamemakers, judges and escorts. The Head Gamemaker, a short and fat woman by the name of Clare Silverstare, was the most enthusiastic of all. She had pulled out a full arena blueprint during the first meeting, studying it and showing it to select people. Katniss wasn't one of them, but by the way a few people paled or smirked, she knew it was going to be cruel.

The phone rang from where it sat on the table, it's shrill shaking Katniss out of her daze. Peeta was out, baking as always, so Katniss picked up the phone. She talked quietly since her children were napping.

"Hello?"

"Katniss! Hello," Clare yelled from the other line. Katniss grimaced at the joyful sound of the Gamemaker. She knew she was being a hypocrite, being upset that someone was actually happy about the Games, but she couldn't help it. Even though Katniss had started the Games back up, she wasn't happy about it. She didn't even want to watch the Games, while Clare enthused about the blood, gore and death.

"So we were talking," Clare started. Katniss knew she meant the Gamemakers when Clare said "we" and she also knew it wasn't something good. "I know it's tradition to have the Head Gamemaker do the interviews, but we thought the children might react a bit better to familiar faces."

Katniss's face paled and she felt sick to her stomach. Clare couldn't possible want _her_ to do the interviews. Katniss couldn't possibly bring her self out of her house, let alone her District, and she surely wasn't going to get behind a camera again. And to interview the tributes? They all were probably going to hate her.

"I... I can't do that Clare," Katniss stuttered as her heart beat furiously. Clare laughed on the other line, the Capitol accents even recognizable in her chuckles.

"Of course you can't do it... alone that is! We all know how horribly bad you do on camera. But Peeta, well he always seems to help you out," Clare explained. Katniss's eyes widened. _She wasn't serious was she?_ Katniss knew Peeta would never, ever, go on a camera again, let alone for the _Games_. Clare was crazy.

"You're crazy Clare! Peeta will never agree to it," Katniss gasped into the phone. Again Clare laughed.

"It's a price to pay, dear," Clare chuckled again and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Katniss sobbed into her pillow and wished Peeta was beside her in the bed. Instead he had decided to sleep on the couch, stating he couldn't bring himself to sleep beside her the night before the Reaping. Katniss understood, but she still wished he had a change of mind. She couldn't stand to be away from him.<p>

After Katniss's call with Clare, she had spoken to Peeta. Of course he hadn't agreed, going into a yelling fit about how he wanted no part to the Games. Katniss had to slowly explain that she was quite sure they had no choice. After the call, Peeta had started to talk to his wife less. She hated that they were drifting apart all because of the Games.

Like always, the Games ruined everything.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Katniss's son spoke quietly from the open doorway. Katniss sat up and beckoned her son to her bed. He followed willingly. Peeta and Katniss had decided to not tell their children about the Games. They didn't need to worry about them.

"I'm just remembering my sister," Katniss lied. Although the children knew nothing of the Games, they did know that their mother used to have a sister. Katniss almost wanted to tell the boy about the Games, but knew it would only make Peeta more angry.

"What was she like?" the curious boy asked. Katniss sighed and told him all about Prim. She told him about her optimism, her kindness and her maturity. Katniss told her son about the cat Prim had owned and how she had never liked the thing. Talking about Prim made Katniss forget about everything that was happening. It put her back in time, when it had just been an easy time. Hunting with Gale, trading in the Cob and watching Prim use her magic to mend wounds and cheer people up. Life, before the Games had ruined it all.

Katniss and her son fell asleep with Prim in their mind and hearts. It was a pleasant thing to fall asleep to, since the next day the Games would begin.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta had put the children to sleep early, turning the television to watch the Reapings. They hadn't gone to their District's Reaping so they had no idea who had gotten picked. Peeta was no longer giving Katniss the cold shoulder but instead embraced her as the anthem played. It felt just like any other Games but really it wasn't. Barely anyone was excited for the Games, and Katniss knew it was going to be the most emotional Games to come.<p>

One by one, names were called. Some volunteered for each other, but it was rare. Only ten stood out to Katniss, ten out of the twenty eight. Five boys and five girls.

After the anthem started to play again and the program ended, Peeta turned off the television and turned to Katniss. He opened his mouth to speak, but Katniss silenced him. She needed to remember the ten as best she could.

* * *

><p>First there was the Capitol girl, Cressida Wells. She wasn't a perfect image of a Capitol citizen, but the star tattoo under her eye showed she at least had a smudge of the Capitol attitude in her. Cressida was the first tribute shown on the program, the Capitol's Reaping being the first on the program. Katniss looked at the television with wide eyes as the girl spoke, barely audible, that she would get Katniss back somehow. Although Katniss knew Cressida wanted a knife in her back, she had high hopes for the girl.<p>

District 4 had a familiar face and Katniss cried out as he approached the stage. Finn Odair was going into the Games, causing his mother to fall apart completely. Peeta even had tears in his eyes as the brown haired, little boy stood strong in front of the waiting crowd.

District 6 also had a fiery girl, Dendra Holmes. She was small, but the look on her face showed Katniss that she wasn't one to cross. Once on stage, Dendra turned to the camera and announced that she went by "D." Katniss made sure to make note of that in her mind. D seemed tough and probably a favorite of the sponsors.

District 7's girl was named Helen Kane. Katniss had barely any thoughts on the girl; she had almost disregarded her as a no name that wouldn't get any sponsors. Katniss only decided to keep track of Helen for that very reason, for sometimes those who don't get the attention will be the most interesting.

Justice Ondowers from District 9 had looked a little too girly for the Games. She looked as if she hadn't worked a day in her life, her body showing a hint of fat that only the better off citizens ever showed. She interested Katniss, for she knew the girl probably had a lot to fight for in her District. Although Justice probably wasn't the toughest in the bunch, she made the wheels in Katniss's head turn.

District 10 had a boy by the name of Luke Symms. He had volunteered for a younger boy named Alvie. Katniss's heart wrenched for the boy, wondering if that's what she had looked like when she volunteered for Prim. Desperate, fearful and brave.

The final girl was from District 11. Lilli Deililah looked nothing like Rue had and Katniss wondered if the girl knew any of Rue's family. Katniss's heart soared as the girl made her way to the stage, not out of happiness but of fear. For when Lilli had finally got to the stage, she had looked directly into the camera and glared, making a motion with her hand against her throat as to say "I will kill you." Katniss could feel that the girls glare was for her.

Jai Warren was a tiny boy from District 11. He looked much to young to be Reaped and Katniss had hoped someone would volunteer for him. Someone, anyone. When no one did, Katniss hid her face in Peeta's shoulder. She knew he wasn't going to survive even ten minutes. Peeta reassured her though, mumbling that "the best come in small packages."

Doom Mountebank was from District 12 and Katniss knew him. He was one of the orphaned kids of her District, one that lost his parents during the uprising. Katniss also knew him as the boy who would spit at her in the streets, even before she announced the 77th Hunger Games. Katniss shivered when the silent, intimidating boy made his way to the stage. She was almost, _almost_, grateful he was Reaped.

The last tribute was a boy named Nicholas Michiko. He was fifteen and from District 13. He was one of the few children Katniss had seen in the District when she had lived there. As Nicholas made his way up the steps of the stairs, Katniss couldn't see the little boy he used to be. Nicholas looked like a walking _Death_, dressed in all black and wearing a solemn expression. His pale face showed nothing, as if he was trained to give nothing away.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! What do you think of all the tributes? Have a favorite or one you think is going to win? How did I do with your tribute?<strong>

**Now a lot of SYOTs do sponsor point things, but I'm going to do something called Karma Points. Each time you review/answer a question/give helpful advice and help you will get a Karma Point. These will keep your tribute alive longer and keep them happier/luckier. So yeah.**

**QUESTIONS?**

**How'd you like it?**

**Whose your favorite tribute besides your own? Why?**

**How do you think will win? Why?**

**Did I get your tribute wrong? How can I fix them?**

**Peeta or Katniss? **

**Until next time! Thank you :D**


	4. The Reapings

**I have to say, I'm quite happy about the feedback I had for last chapter! Im so glad you all liked the tributes and hope you still like them after reading their Reaping. Just by the way, all the tributes you submitted are in this chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITOL<strong>

Her name was Cressida Melina Wells, aged sixteen. Cressida didn't have the dyed skin or plastic features like most Capitol citizens had. Really, all of Cressida's family wasn't really "Capitol Material." No Capitol accent, nothing super _remarkable_ about any of their appearances. Even though her family wasn't like the families the Capitol showed on television; the rich, well-to-do, colourful snobs; Cressida was happy.

"Momma we're gonna be late!" Cressida screamed up the stairs to where her mother was, doing up Eden's hair for the Reaping. Cressida didn't understand her mother; why had she taken so much effort in making herself and Eden, Cressida's ten year old adopted sister, up when neither of them even had a chance at being Reaped.

_Neither do I_, Cressida thought while doing her final touch-ups on her hair. Cressida paused and thought her thoughts over. She had just as big as a chance as all of the other sixteen year old girls because no one in the Capitol was poor enough to get tesserae. Cressida's heart dropped and she felt her breakfast turn inside of her.

"Well don't you look perfect?" Eden exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. Eden was right, for her sister was dressed for success. In a black dress and a pink sash, Cressida looked stunning. The black dress showed off the little curves she had and made the girl look almost grown up. Not to mention, her outfit matched her hair perfectly. Let's just say Cressida had a thing for black and pink.

"Talk about yourself," Cressida smiled at her sister, bringing her in for a hug. Cressida tried to memorize Eden's smell and the way she felt in her arms. Eden wiggled out of her sister's arms.

"I'm not the one who needs to look good, that's you," Eden teased and poked her sister on the nose. Cressida felt her eyes water just at the slight gesture. It was something adults did to younger people, a sign that Eden was growing up. In just two years, the girl could enter the Reaping and just like that, stolen from Cressida's arms.

* * *

><p>All the Capitol's children were herded like cattle, each gender and age group separated into separate, fences off enclosures. Cressida felt like an animal on display at a zoo, as if all eyes were on her. Her green eyes scanned the crowd of waiting parents, trying to find a glimpse of Eden. Everyone was too tall though and Eden was just too small.<p>

"Hello Capitol, how are you doing today!" Pen Danbury, the Capitol's escort, yelled to the crowd after the mayor was done with his speeches. A few enthusiastic watchers screamed in response, while everyone else stayed silent. No one could find their voice when their children's lives were at stake.

"Well since we have a silent crowd today, why not cut to the chase. Ladies first?" Pen asked the crowd. The way his smile twitched when he looked over to the waiting girls, Cressida knew he wasn't enjoying the Games either. He was probably forced to be an escort, just as the children were being forced to kill each other. Cressida's fists tightened as she remembered why she was standing in that hot, scared group of girls... Katniss Everdeen.

It all happened so fast, the anger coursing through Cressida's blood, the pulling of the slip, her name being called through Pen's thin lips, that Cressida had barely noticed her name was called. It wasn't until her friend Demi kicked her and pointed to the stage that Cressida noticed. And that's when she started seeing red.

**DISTRICT 4**

Finn Jet Odair was so much like his father. It was almost like Finnick was born again in the twelve year old little boy. Finn had a way of making people believe he was his father. He charmed them with his smile and his words charmed them into loving him. But Finn usually didn't charm people on purpose like Finnick had; he just had that kind of a personality.

"Finny, you've gotta wake up now," Finn's grandmother said quietly as she shook the boys shoulder. Finn's dark blue eyes, one of the only things he inherited from his mother, opened slowly. It was just another day in Finn's life.

"How's mom today?" Finn asked his grandmother as he sat up. Finn's grandmother was a very elderly woman and Finn knew she wouldn't be around for many more years.

"Annie is... Well she's a little..." his grandmother's explanation was cut short as a bloodcurdling scream shot through the air. Finn wanted to put his hands to his ears like he used to when his mother screamed, but he was supposed to be older and mature now. Finn jumped out of bed and ran to his mother's bed where she sat curled up, rocking back and forth with her hands to her ears.

"Mom, I'm right here, it's okay," Finn whispered and pet his moms back after her screaming stopped. She was muttering about something or other, all her words mushed together.

"Shh," Finn said again. This time his mother quieted down completely and stopped rocking, looking up at her son with dazed eyes.

"Finnick is it over?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Finn didn't understand what she meant but nodded anyways.

"Yeah, everything is going to be alright."

"Oh Finnick, how I can't wait for our wedding," Annie whispered and wrapped her arms around her son. Finn froze; she thought he was Finnick. That had never happened before; Annie thinking her son was the love of her life so Finn was quite shocked and worried. It meant that Annie was getting worse; the doctors had lied when she said she was getting better. No she was getting much worse and Finn knew why, she was afraid she was going to lose her son to the Games too.

* * *

><p>"Where's mom?" Finn asked his grandmother as he stood behind a fence. He was in the fenced off area for the twelve year olds, his grandmother on the other side. It was weird that his mother wasn't with her, for she never left Annie alone.<p>

"She couldn't come here today, Finn, but you know she wants to be here," Finn's shoulders dropped at the news. Just that one time Finn wished his mother would be an actual mother. Everyone else had their parents at the Reaping, hoping with all their hearts that their kid would go home with them, but Finn's mother was too crazy. Finn wanted to have a normal family like everyone else, a mom and a dad, a couple siblings and a happy home. Instead, the boy got a dead dad, a crazy mother and a grandmother who could get blown over in the wind. Finn turned away from his grandmother and walked deeply into the crowd of twelve year old boys.

"Hey, Tawny was looking for you earlier," a small boy named Jay said as Finn passed him. Finn raised his eyebrow but shrugged at the boy. Finn would just have to talk to Tawny after the Reaping, for she was in the thirteen year old girl area.

Tawny was Finn's best friend. She was a part of one of the poor families of District 4, but Finn loved hanging out at her house. She had a huge, tight family and Finn felt like his wishes were almost granted when he hung out there. Tawny and her family accepted Finn as a part of the family, and Finn felt content. Then he'd have to go home and deal with his insane mother.

"Hello my dear District 4 citizens. The weather sure is nice here," the escort called out to the stage. The escort was a small, nerdy man who had a kind smile. He seemed almost shy as he spoke into the microphone, talking about the Games and Panem's history.

"Now let's see who the tributes are gonna be," the man said slowly and pulled a name from the girl pot. The name was read, she was some seventeen years old Finn didn't know and she walked up to the stage crying. Finn wasn't worried about his name being pulled, for he only had one name in the pot and there were a million slips. And what were the chances that the son of two tributes would go into the Games?

"Oh and would you see here, I think this name has been called before. Strange, but whatever. Finnick Odair, please come to the stage," the man called. Finn's eyes widened as he looked around. It wasn't possible was it? He couldn't be going into the Games, could he? Apparently he could because before long Finn was standing on the stage.

But weirdly, the boy wasn't scared about dying, really he had accepted it, he was just afraid of what his mother would do once he was lost to the Games just like her husband.

**DISTRICT 6**

Dendra Rose Holmes liked to go by 'D.' It was a nickname her mother had given her at a young age, and it seemed to stick. D found that it sounded better and it was easier to say.

"Dendra, honey, it's time to wake up," D's mother called from behind her closed door. D wasn't asleep though, for she couldn't. It was Reaping day, and D wasn't too excited for it.

Although D had only been three when the last Games were held, she had heard the stories. The gruesome arena twenty four children were thrown into, only one of them coming out. Or in Katniss and Peeta's case, two can come out.

D sat up in her small cot and brushed out her hair with her fingers. D yawned and looked at the picture on her nightstand, seeing her friend Rimma smiling. Rimma was D's best friend, and they got into a lot of trouble together. Rimma wanted D to boycott the Reaping with her, but D's mother wouldn't allow it. Although most kids would rebel against their parents, D wouldn't dare.

"D?" the voice came from the slowly opening door. D's mother, Gretta, walked in and sat on her bed.

"It's today," Gretta said and put her arm around her daughter. D nodded, it was today. "There's no reason to worry, though, you won't get picked." D's mother was way too confident about the odds. Sure, D was fifteen but she had a couple of tesserae that added her name to the pot.

And no matter what her mother said, D had a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

><p>"What happened to boycotting?" D teased Rimma as they stood together in the fifteen year old section of the Reaping. The mayor was speaking about the importance of the Games, the history of Panem and all the stuff no one listened to. Rimma and D were huddled together, both of their faces not showing the fear they both held.<p>

"It wouldn't have worked anyways," Rimma shrugged and turned to look towards the stage where a new woman was walking onto the stage. Her blue skin told that she wasn't from District 6, but rather the Capitol. D booed loudly as the woman approached the microphone. A girl behind D kicked her and D laughed. No one seemed to be happy about the Games, but they still acted like obedient little dogs.

"Hello District 6. As your mayor had said, the Games are a very momentous occasion. Those who get picked are lucky children, for they get the chance to bring fame and recognition back to their District." D snorted at the woman's words. She thought the children were "lucky" to get to kill each other; stupid woman.

As the woman went on about nobility and such, the tiny red-head started mocking the woman's accent. Rimma was trying very hard not to laugh, while everyone else looked to the girls as if they were crazy. D rolled her eyes whenever one of the other girls told her to shut up.

"And finally, the girl tribute for District 6 is..." D hadn't even noticed the woman had started pulling names for the Games. A small boy was already standing on the stage, looking weak and terrified. D felt instantly bad for the boy, but everything left her as her name was called.

"Dendra Holmes!" D stumbled past all the girls to go towards the stage. It was like her life was already passing before her eyes. She would never see her mom again, never see Rimma. She would never grow old, get married and have children.

Once she got to the stage, D started to think about how ill prepared she was for it all. All the while her mother had been saying that she would never be picked, and D had tried to believe her.

D held tight to the small boys hand as she shook it, her freckled face still void of any emotion. She knew she wouldn't survive the Hunger Games.

As D looked out to the crowd, she saw her mother standing strong. Just one look in her mother's eyes told D that she had to be strong too.

Before the anthem started to play to end the Reaping, D looked straight into the camera and spoke loudly into the microphone.

"The names 'D' and don't you forget it"

**DISTRICT 7**

Helen Nicole Kane was like any other girl one could pass. Black hair, brown eyes and just an overall average being, Helen wasn't special. At least, that's what she and many others thought.

"Stupid hair," Helen hissed at herself in the mirror, tugging her long hair back into a pony tail. That was pretty much all she could do with it, besides leaving it down which was out of the question. She had to look at least _semi_-good for the Reaping. As good as an average girl could look.

"You look fine, Helen," Damien, Helen's twenty year old brother said as he sensed his sisters distress. Helen shook her brother's hand off her shoulder and undid and redid her hair for the third time. Damien didn't know what it was like to be a part of the Reaping. He was one of the lucky kids, getting to pass through their teen years without being scared for their life.

"Hey come on Helen," Damien spoke softly and tried to comfort his sister again. Helen and Damien were usually very close, but the pressure of the Games was too much for Helen. She couldn't deal with her brother's happy-go-lucky attitude when she could be picked to be kill other children.

"Is dad coming to the Reaping?" Helen asked and jumped off the stool she was sitting on. Damien looked down sheepishly as he answered.

"You know he works late." Helen sighed loudly and stomped across the living room where her white sandals lay.

"I'm sure he would've taken the whole week off if it was your life on the line," Helen hissed and smoothed down her green dress. It was a known fact that Helen's father favoured Damien. It wasn't Helen's fault that her mother had died during child birth, but Helen seemed to be blamed for it.

"Stop that Helen," Damien growled and grabbed his sister's arm. Helen looked up at her brother before breaking free of his hold. She had the image of his tearful eyes in her mind as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Everything was silent as the escort, a pudgy woman name Hebei, talked on and on about the Games. Helen couldn't concentrate on her words though, for she could only think about Damien. She was appalled at herself for yelling at him, for that could have been their final conversation. Helen gripped the edge of the fence as she remembered his watery eyes again.<p>

How could she be so cruel, so heartless? Damien was just looking out for her, not trying to make things worse. Helen held back her tears.

"Helen Kane, may you come to the stage," Helen finally heard Hebei call out. Helen looked around and saw all eyes on her, as if they had been waiting. That's when everything fell down on her. Hebei wasn't just calling Helen's name for the hell of it, she was doing it for a reason. Helen was going to the Games.

**DISTRICT NINE**

Justice Leanna Ondowers was seventeen when the Reaping day finally came. She had long, auburn hair that fell down her back in waves and dark brown eyes that made her almost intimidating looking. Justice wasn't a person one should be afraid of though, because she had a heart of gold.

"Momma, what were the Games like?" Justice asked her mom and let her head fall back onto her mother's lap. Her mother pet Justice's hair out of her face and stared forward as she talked.

"Well they were very gory, but sometimes interesting to watch. You got to see how certain people react to everything. See that some people are just horrible beings or have beautiful souls," her mother said in a daze. Justice didn't understand the Games; she hadn't even known they had ever existed until her Katniss announced them again. Justice's parents had sheltered their daughter from knowing about them, explaining she didn't need to know about the dark days of Panem. Apparently the light of the country was put out again.

"Should I be worried about getting picked?" Justice asked and sat up. Her mother laughed, her chimes making Justice's heart flutter. Her mother had the most beautiful laugh, everyone knew it. It brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Of course not! There are so many children who will get picked before you. You're safe honey, always have been and always will be." And so Justice didn't worry.

* * *

><p>So many girls were scared and crying during the Reaping, while Justice stood strong and confident. To her, the Reaping was just a couple hours of standing and listening to speeches. <em>Just like school<em>, Justice thought.

"Why are you scared, Retrina? You won't get picked," Justice asked her best friend who stood with a worried expression. Retrina's mother was a victor of one of the prior Games so Retrina live a life of luxury. As did Justice, whose father was a baker. Really, anyone who was better off didn't have much of a chance at being picked

"You don't know that Justice. Just because my mom's a victor and your dads a baker… it doesn't mean anything. Look at Peeta, his dad was a baker," Retrina snapped. Justice stared back at her with a blank expression because she was so stunned. Retrina was right, Peeta's dad was a baker and he still got picked to go into the Games. Justice's thoughts were interrupted as her name was called loudly. Retrina was right, Justice could be picked and she did.

As Justice walked to the stage, she kept her head high and kept her smile shining. If she had to go down, she wasn't going to show any fear. She would keep that inside and only show her smile, the one her mom loved so much. And maybe, just maybe, her smile would keep her alive.

**DISTRICT TEN**

Luke Symms had black hair and blue eyes. Everything about the boy screamed "charmer." His looks, his attitude, even his style; they all charmed the girls. All but one, the one who held his heart in her hands.

"What do we do of the other gets picked?" Luke asked his best friend and long-time crush, Electra. Electra shrugged and jumped off of the swing.

"Hope we make it. It's not like there's anything else we can do." Electra was right, and Luke hated it. He knew it would kill him to watch Electra be in the Games. He would feel all the pain she felt, he would die with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luke said and followed the girls lead, jumping off the swing.

"How about instead of moping about what _could_ happen, let's make the best of the next two hours. They could be our last moments together," Electra smiled at her best friend and grabbed his hand. Luke's face heated up at the contact, but Electra didn't notice as she pulled him off to who-knows-where.

Luke hoped with all his heart that those wouldn't be their final hours together. There was still so much Luke wanted Electra to know; so much he wanted to tell her. Luke was planning on asking Electra to one of the District's dances, only as friends of course, and admitting his love for her during a slow song. He wanted her to know that he would do anything for her.

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look snazzy," Yale, one of Luke's good friends, commented as Luke made his way over to where they stood. The Reaping was already started when Electra and Luke came, so they both had to hurry to their specific zones without saying goodbye. Luke's stomach was already turning, so many bad thoughts going through his brain. Luckily, from where he stood, Luke could perfectly see the love of his life.<p>

"Your one to talk," Luke said back as he turned away from staring at Electra. Yale chuckled and looked down at himself. It was kind of weird, getting all dressed up for something no one wanted a part of but it was tradition. Luke's mother and father had done it when they were young and now it was his turn. He just hoped he wouldn't turn out like his father, dying in the Games. Luke shivered at the thought.

"Ha-ha, look Yale, Lukey boys scared," Kenton, another one of Luke's friends teased. Luke looked up from his shoes and shot Kenton a dirty look. He couldn't believe his friends were making such a joke of the Games.

"District 10," a new, threatening voice sounded from the small stage. Luke looked up startled to see a tall, scary looking man standing by the microphone. He looked dangerous and scared the shit out of Luke. Luke glanced over to see how Electra was dealing, only to see she was staring at the man with shock.

The man said nothing about the Games, and instead pulled the first slip of paper. He loudly read the name of some girl Luke didn't know. He felt a smile break out on his face as he found out Electra was safe. Again he glanced at Electra to see her beaming with happiness. Luke almost laughed, and would have too if it wasn't for the next name that was called.

"Alvie Pickens." Luke was still staring at Electra and saw how fast her expression changed. First it was happiness, then shock, and finally hysterics. As Electra sobbed and Alvie snakingly walked towards the stage, Luke didn't know what to do. He couldn't watch his love fall apart, nor could he watch his hopefully-brother-in-law die.

Luke ran with all his might towards the stage, yelling only two words over and over again while Yale and Kenton screamed for him to stop. But he couldn't stop; he needed Electra to be happy again.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Luke screamed once more as he climbed the stairs of the stage.

**DISTRICT 11 BOY**

Jai Warren had only recently turned twelve when the Reaping came around. He didn't think it was fair, that his birthday had to be so early in the year. Why couldn't he have been born a month later? Why couldn't he be spared more time?

"WAKE UP JAI-BIRD!" his, much, older sister Naomi yelled in through the open door. Jai sat up and brushed out his wispy black hair with his fingers. The squinty, green eyes of the small boy looked around the tiny shack, noticing that all of his family members must've already been awake. It was weird that they had let him sleep in, but then again he was the only in the Reaping today. Jai sighed and stood up, walking to where a small breakfast was put out for him along with a clean white shirt.

Jai quickly ate, the food barely settling in his stomach before he started to feel sick. It was Reaping day, and the boy was terrified. Jai's siblings had already been through the Reapings when they were younger and tried to convince the boy not to be scared, but Jai still remembered their stories of the sister he never met. Bliss was her name and she had died when she was thirteen during the 73rd Games. Jai shivered when he thought of her.

"Looking good bro," Todd commented to his brother as he walked in. Todd had just turned nineteen and was Jai's youngest brother. Todd and Jai were nothing alike; Todd was gorgeous and tall while Jai was small and awkward. Jai tried to smile up at his brother.

"Don't be scared kid, you won't get picked," Todd said and punched his brother's arm. Jai rubbed where he knew a bruise would show up and shrugged at his brother.

"You never know, I've never been super lucky," Jai said loudly, startling Todd a little. Jai was a shy, silent kid, never really speaking up about anything. Really, the kid just went along with everyone else. Todd nodded to his brother and stole the little piece of toast he had, stuffing it in his mouth. Jai almost sighed. He knew it was going to be a long, rough day.

* * *

><p>Jai stood with all the other twelve year old boys. He was smaller than most of them, and his bones showed a little more. He also felt as though they could all heat his heart hammering away in his chest. He had never been so scared, nervous and sick all at the same time.<p>

The group of boys huddled close together, most boys carefree, while the few scared boys shook in fear. Most of the scaredy-cats were like Jai, small and shy, which made Jai feel a bit better. He wasn't the only little kid that could be thrown across a far distance like a little rock.

Jai tried to see the stage where the escort was going on talking, but Jai was in the middle of the group and everyone was taller than him. That disappointed Jai because he heard people from the Capitol looked hilarious and he wanted to grab a glance of one. Instead he had to stare at the back of someone's head. Jai frowned and then he remembered that things could be a lot worse than not seeing a Capitol person. He could be Reaped then beheaded during the Games; Jai stifled a cry at the thought of being headless.

"Jai Warren," the person called into the microphone. Jai froze and felt the contents in his stomach turn in fast circles. It couldn't be… he couldn't be… no. Jai's eyes started watering and he slowly started towards the stage.

He had barely started life and now it was ending. Jai wanted to cry, wondering if that's what Bliss felt like when she was Reaped. Wanting to cry, but knowing you shouldn't. It was the worst feeling in the world, making Jai's whole body start to shake.

Be strong, be strong, be strong, Jai kept thinking even as he climbed up the stairs. Maybe someone would volunteer for him; he heard people did that sometimes. Then he thought again, no one knew him well enough to want to volunteer for him. To most people Jai was no name of no importance. The shy, awkward kid who wouldn't amount to anything. Well he was going to change that. Even if he died in the bloodbath, Jai wanted the people of Panem to remember him. How he was going to do that, he had no idea, but he was going to start with being strong.

As the girl tribute was called to the stage, Jai noticed she was crying. Ha, she looked even weaker than he did. Jai felt instantly guilty for making fun of her, even if it was in her mind, and decided to help her out.

"Stop crying, you look like an idiot," Jai whispered to Lilli as he grabbed her hand. He was so surprised at what he did that he almost fell backward himself. Lilli also seemed pretty shocked that her tears dried up. Jai noticed that Lilli was looking the kid over, almost analyzing him as a specimen, and he smiled. If he could get that random girl to notice him, he could probably get the rest of the country to too.

**DISTRICT 11 GIRL**

Lilli Rose Deililah was seventeen. She was a pretty little thing, but mysterious all the same. The long gash-like scar that went down her wrist showed that she knew what pain felt like and her dark blue eyes were sure to make some lonely boy fall hard for her. But Lilli only wanted one boy, and he was taken.

"You have way too many posters of Peeta," Sarah, Lilli's fifteen year old sister commented from her doorway. Sarah was right, for Lilli's entire room was covered with the man's face. It wasn't Lilli's fault her fascination with the guy had turned into an almost obsession.

"I know," Lilli said with a smirk on her face. Peeta Mellark was perfect in every single way, but he had to be in love with the most _un_-perfect woman. Katniss.

Lilli hated Katniss with a burning passion. She was the reason the Hunger Games were back, and she got to sleep beside Peeta every night. She was a horrible person.

"I'm scared I'm gonna be picked," Sarah sighed and fell onto her sisters bed. Sarah was fifteen and Lilli's best friend. Sarah knew everything about Lilli and visa-versa. Sarah even knew how Lilli got the huge scar on her wrist, something Lilli kept a secret from everyone.

"You know that if you're picked I'm volunteering for you," Lilli snorted. She would never let Sarah go into the Games. The girl could barely pick up a bag of flour, let alone kill someone. Not that Lilli was any better. She hated the thought of killing someone and knew she would perish quickly in the Games.

"No you aren't! If I'm picked I'm gonna win on my own," Sarah said stubbornly. Lilli laughed and nodded her head. She knew Sarah would never get picked and if she ever was, Lilli would volunteer for her regardless. That's just what family would do.

* * *

><p>Lilli loved dresses, and the Reaping gave her a great opportunity to wear one. There was at least one good thing about it. Lilli hoped her blue dress didn't stand out too much during the Reaping Lilli had a weird superstition that if you were noticed during the Reaping, you would almost always get picked and Lilli did not want her name to be called.<p>

"Jai Warren," the escort called into the microphone. Lilli looked up startled; she hadn't noticed they had started calling names. The Reaping was in full force at the moment, but Lilli was too busy analyzing her dress to notice. She quickly looked up to the stage and noticed that only the small, young, and scared little boy was on the stage. That meant that the girl still had to be called. Lilli held her breath as the Capitol man pulled a slip from the pot.

"Lilli Deililah."

First she was shocked, so shocked that it took all her brain power to move her legs towards the stage. Then, when she was only a few feet from the stage, the tears started rolling down her face. Lilli knew that she needed to stop crying, that she needed to look strong and beautiful if she wanted sponsors, but she couldn't stop the tears.

"Stop crying, you look like an idiot," Jai, the small boy who had also been Reaped, said to Lilli as he grabbed her hand. Lilli was so shocked that the boy was no longer scared, so shocked her tears stopped as she analyzed the boy. How had she never seen the kid before? She felt bad that it was her first time meeting him but listened to his words.

Instead of crying more, Lilli looked directly into the camera and put her hand to her throat, hoping Katniss got her message.

**DISTRICT 12**

His name was Doom Markus Mountebank. Even his name sounded intimidating, but still interesting. Doom had pale skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't very tall, but not everyone needs height to be scary, for Doom was surely terrifying without it.

Not only was Doom scary looking, but his heart was dark as the night. He used to be a nice kid, back when his parents were alive, but not so much anymore. Instead he turned his sadness and sorrow into hate and madness. No longer did he feel those petty emotions, only the ones he needed to get what he wanted. Hate, anger, fury and of course, love.

"You don't have to be so mean to people," Sarah, Doom's girlfriend, said to him as she lay against his bare chest. Doom chuckled at his girlfriend's words. She was so naïve and just didn't understand how the world worked. Of _course_ he had to be mean to people, it was the only way to show them who was boss. He was the dominate male in the world, he had to show it.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your little brain," Doom chuckled and grabbed Sarah's small head with his large hand. Sarah laughed and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. She didn't know why, but Sarah love Doom with all his heart. She knew that he was a cruel person, but she knew that there was something beneath his skin that was good. She just needed to figure how to find that thing.

"We should probably be getting to the Reaping, Doom," Sarah sighed and grabbed for her shirt which sat draped across her bedside lamp. Again Doom chuckled, grabbing Sarah's shirt and throwing it across the room. Sarah looked back at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. Doom smiled his rare but beautiful smile.

"We'll leave right after we are done."

* * *

><p>Doom and Sarah parted their ways, Sarah going to where the sixteen year old girl section, while Doom stood with the other eighteen year old boys. Doom couldn't wait for the Reaping to be over so he could find Katniss again and spit at her. That was one of his favourite past times, one of the things that made him laugh. Or maybe he'd go over to Sarah's again and have some fun, third times the charm.<p>

Doom frowned as the Capitol idiot… _escort_ walked onto the stage. He wanted to boo, but thought it would be better to be silent. Doom also wanted to go up and push the woman to the ground, punching her lights out… or maybe he could grab a gun and blow her brains out like her _people_ did to his parents. Doom tried to shake his homicidal thoughts out of his head but could only manage it when he thought of Sarah.

He kept his thoughts on his girlfriend as the Capitol escort kept talking. Blah-blah, Games, blah-blah; Doom hated it all. He especially hated it when his name left the Capitol idiots mouth.

As he stood on the stage behind the escort, it took all his strength and his most graphic thoughts of his girlfriend to keep him from pushing the idiot off the stage. Doom was beyond angry and he wanted blood to flow.

**DISTRICT 13 **

Nicolas Lo sen Michiko was only fifteen, but a very skilled young boys. Living in District 13, the boy didn't have a whole lot to do for fun. He could help rebuild the above ground District, he could go to school or he could mope around. Really, none of those things sounded like a lot of fun. So Nicolas and his friends made their own fun.

Nicolas was the smallest of the bunch, but he was scrawny. No, the boy was well built because of all his training. His muscles just weren't as prominent as his friends. Once before Nicolas was a nice boy, growing up in a nice family, with nice friends. That was until both his parents dies of the epidemic that spread quickly in District 13. They had been two of the last citizens to die.

"I'm thinking of volunteering for the Games," Dango, one of Nicholas' friends, said as they walked underneath the blazing sun. Although the citizens were now allowed above ground whenever they liked, most stayed down below. No one knew exactly why, but some guessed it was because that's where they were most comfortable. Everyone had given up life above the ground when they moved to the District and they were used to it. Nicholas was one of them, but his friends always dragged him up there.

"Why would you do that?" Charlie asked. He was the biggest of the bunch, resembled a Career, but he wouldn't dare go into the Games. Most kids wouldn't.

"Because it's killing, but legal," Dango smirked. Nicholas almost sighed out loud, but that would probably make Dango have a vendetta against the kid. Nicholas didn't understand his friends. They always talked about all the people they would kill and how much money they'd make, but never had they even tried. They were training to be the best killers out there, but Nicholas knew they would never actually kill someone. They were just kids trying to have fun.

"Well I would rather survive than get to kill a couple people in a few days. Those kids who are thrown into that mess are tanks," Charles shrugged. Again Nicholas wanted to snort at what came out of his friend's mouth. The fact that he called the tributes "kids" while he was only fifteen himself was ridiculous! Nicholas had to get away from them before they rubbed off on him even more. They had already corrupted the kid, turning his mind into a place full of thoughts about killing and he didn't want to start to think highly about himself either. Nicholas wanted to remember that he wasn't some super human, just a fifteen year old kid. And he had only knew one way to make sure he remembered that. Volunteer for the Games.

* * *

><p>The group of children was quite small. Only about fifty boys stood together, only thirty girls. Most of the children were twelve, being born after the revolution. Nicholas and his friends were the oldest of the groups, towering over most of the young kids.<p>

The escort didn't even speak into a microphone as he spoke to the group, for there was no need. The group was silent as he spoke, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. Nicholas wasn't scared like every other kid, instead he was kind of excited. He was excited to get out of that hell-forsaken District, leave behind his friends and start a new life within the Games. Even if he didn't survive the Games, Nicholas was just going to be glad that he didn't die in District 13. He was finished with it.

After the boy's name was called, one of the scared twelve year old boys, Nicholas walked slowly up to the stage and volunteered himself. The escort looked scared to see the boy dressed in grim attire, but shook his hand anyways. A volunteer was a volunteer no matter how strange they seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there are the Reapings! I hope you enjoyed them as much I enjoyed writing them. Some were a little difficult because I wanted to make your tributes as much like you explained them. I hope I did alright! And thanks to those of you who did not submit a tribute but have decided to stick with the story anyways <strong>

**Now as for the karma points, thanks for answering the questions and gaining your tributes a better chance at living :P Another thing about karma points is that if someone mentions your tribute in a review you will also get a point :D**

POINTS

**Cressida has 5. Finn has 5. D has 6. Helen has 7. Justice has 6. Luke has 5. Lilli has 0. Jai has 1. Doom has 5. Nicholas has 1.**

Questions

**How were the Reapings?**

**Did I get your tribute right?**

**Who I your favorite now that you know more?**

**Who would you like to learn more about?**

**What do you think the arena will be like? Hint, it has to do with the number 2**


	5. The Goodbyes

**Now, don't be alarmed to see that your tribute is not in this chapter. I do have a reason for that. Only the first five are in this, for they are the only ones you'll see the goodbyes for. Even after writing these five I noticed that I couldn't do very original goodbyes that sounded good. They all seemed to be kind of similar which I didn't like. Also it took me so long to write these and I didn't want to take even longer to write the rest. BUT DON'T WORRY! Those of you whose tribute is not in this chapter will be in the next, which will be the train rides!**

* * *

><p>After the Reaping, there were the goodbyes. Now these were one of the hardest parts of the Games for some, for they were a way of parting with those you love forever. Everyone tried to be strong, though, even when they knew they would never see their friends and family again. It was a sad, private moment for all.<p>

**CAPITOL**

Although Cressida loved both of her parents very much and although her friends had cried along with her, Cressida's hardest goodbye was with her sister Eden. Eden had come in alone, her face solemn and so grown-up looking. Cressida couldn't take seeing her sister without a smile, and broke into sobs that shook the entire room. Eden had simply put her arms around her sister and muttered small words.

Cressida knew she needed to be strong, and her heart was filled with enough hate that she should've been angry not sad, but she couldn't stand seeing Eden so grown up. She was supposed to be the younger, sweet sister but she looked older and less innocent already. It wouldn't be long before Eden was all grown up, and Cressida wasn't going to see that. She would never see her sister become a beautiful woman she would be, never see her again. She couldn't help but cry.

"It'll be okay Cressida, it'll be okay," Eden whispered and tried not to let her tears fall. She could already feel her sister slipping away from her grasp, disappearing forever. She didn't like the feeling, knowing that soon she would be the only child. A child from a District, a child that didn't belong.

Even though Cressida's parents loved Eden with all of their hearts, Eden felt as though Cressida was the only one who fully accepted her. Cressida didn't treat her sister any different, even though she was an orphan of a District family. Cressida loved Eden and Eden loved her. And soon only Eden would love what used to be Cressida, while Cressida wouldn't be feeling anything. Eden took a deep breath to be strong for her sister.

"It's not gonna be okay though," Cressida cried, her voice deeper than usual. Eden hated seeing her sister like this. Eden had thought Cressida would have been different, more angry than sad. Once she was picked at the Reaping, Cressida had just been angry but it seemed that was all just a lie. Of course Cressida was sad; she was just putting up a show for the camera. Eden wasn't used to this side of Cressida. She was used to the angry, confident and so strong; now she was just sad and so delicate. Eden felt like the older sister for once; the adult holding the child while it cried over a scraped knee.

"It will, because I have this pin. It was something that came with me from the orphanage," Eden whispered and pinned a flower to her sister's shirt, right above her heart. Cressida looked up from her hands and looked into her sisters eyes; Eden already looked so old. Cressida breathed carefully breaths so she wouldn't cry again and hugged her sister. Cressida would be strong and make it home for her sister, no matter what. Eden needed an older sister, and the Games weren't going to take that away from her.

**DISTRICT 4**

Finn was strong on stage, and continued to stay strong even as he was carted away to say goodbye to everyone. The young boy had to stay strong for two people, himself and his mother. If he cracked, she would crack even more and she couldn't handle it anymore. So Finn was strong and never let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Hi Gran," Finn smiled to his grandmother as she walked into the room. Tawny and her family had already come and said their goodbyes to Finn, so Finn only had to say goodbye to his family. And there wasn't really much of a family to say goodbye to.

"Finny, I've been through the Games once and I never thought I'd have to do it again," his grandmother said slowly as she wrapped her arms around his body. Finn could feel his grandmother shaking, which reminded him how fragile she was. Her state scared Finn, for if he died in the Games his mother would soon be alone.

"I know Gran," Finn whispered and tried to push all the thought of his grandmother's death out of his head. He had to stop feeling bad about everything and get into the right state of mind. Start to get ready for the Games. For once Finn would have to think for himself, instead of trying to make everyone else's lives better.

"You'll do fine boy. You're so much like your father that the crowd will go crazy." His grandmother showed her teeth as she smiled, and Finn tried to smile back. It was hard because all he could think about was that he was so _unlike_ his father. Finnick was brave, strong, charming and had the uncanny ability to kill. Finn was brave and he did charm people without trying, but he could never strike a trident through someone's heart.

"Mom, can I talk to Finnick alone?" Annie whispered as she popped her head into the door. Finn's grandmother said her last goodbye to the boy and left the room. Finn took a deep breath as he turned to his mother.

Annie looked so different from the photos that hung around the house. She was sickly skinny and her hair had thinned out drastically. Finn wondered what she had looked like when his father was alive, what made him fall in love. Then Annie smiled, and Finn's heart soared.

"Mom," Finn whispered and walked up slowly to wrap his arms around his mother. She sighed to be in her son's arms, but had to close her eyes to remember that it was Finn, not Finnick hugging her. Their resemblance was almost too much for Annie lately, and it made it hard to remember that Finnick was actually dead.

"Your father would be so proud of you," Annie whispered and pushed her son out of her arms to look him over. Finn stared back at his mother, remembering her smile. A mothers' smile seemed to always calm a child's nerves, and it was no different for Finn. He memorized her smile so he'd have something to look at when he was in the Games.

"Are you proud of me?" Finn asked quietly. Annie laughed an actual laugh that Finn had barely ever heard, and wrapped her arms around her son again.

"Of course I am. You're everything I could've dreamt of," Annie smiled and kissed her son's forehead. Suddenly her smile disappeared as Annie looked around the room. Finn wasn't sure why she put her hands up to her ears as she looked around, but Annie was remembering the room. She was remembering her Games, and her partner and husband who were both beheaded. Finn's heart dropped as he remembered what the Games did to his mother, and what they'd probably do next.

**DISTRICT 6**

D looked around the small room in wonder while she ate the fruit from the middle of the large table. Never had she been in such a rich room, and the fruit was a sweet she couldn't stay away from it. D's mother was watching her in shock, since D was acting as if it wasn't the last time they could see each other. D decided to push the Games into the back of her mind, deciding to act as if it were all a _game_ that everyone won.

"D, honey, can we talk?" Gretta whispered as she watched her daughter wipe her dirty fingers all over the satin, white table cloth. D looked up from the table, her green eyes piercing into her mothers.

"There's nothing to talk about is there?" D asked and dropped down onto the couch beside her mother. Gretta's face was red from crying, something she had done on and off since her daughter name was called. D didn't like seeing her mom sad, but she tried not to think about it. D needed to be tough, like everyone thought she was.

"D, this could be the last time we ever see each other," Gretta whispered hoarsely and wrapped one of her arms over D's shoulder. D leaned into her mother's heat, a natural reaction, and shivered at the thought of losing her. D shook her head quickly and threw all her thoughts out. _The Games are just a game I'll win, nothing to worry about, _D thought as her mother cried on her shoulder. _Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about._

The butcher, the man D worked for, was the last to come in and say goodbye to D. She was still exploring the tiny room when he came in, his face somber. D hadn't expected him to come in, but there he was.

"Hello Dendra," Gritz said lowly as he sat down on the couch. He was dressed in his best clothes, something D had never seen him in, and looked almost nice. D only knew him as the tough, scary boss he was at work. Never had she imagined him to look so… different.

"Hey Gritz, whatcha gonna do without me for a couple months?" D joked and offered the man some fruit. He refused and instead insisted her to take a seat beside him.

"Your mother said you were off in your own world, so I've decided to get you out of there. You gotta get your head outta the clouds girl, face it that you could die anytime in that arena. And once you accept that you gotta fight like hell to make sure you come back. You're one hell of a butcher,' Gritz spoke gruffly and glared at D. She glared back but tried to understand what he was saying. Did he mean to say that she should cry and weep or did he just mean that she'd better smarten up and face the world? D guessed he meant the latter.

"Yes sir," D said as she felt her head leave the clouds. She was going into the Games raw, but she was going to come back a victor

**DISTRICT 7**

"Helen," Damien tried to say to his sister as she smashed dish after dish. All she was thinking was how much she wanted her father to feel the pain the dishes were feeling, and how much she wanted the dishes to give her the courage she needed.

"You just don't get it Damien," Helen growled and threw a glass to the floor. It shattered everywhere, and cut up her bare legs. The stinging made tears spring to Helen's eyes, but didn't stop her from smashing the final glass.

"No Helen, I don't. But that doesn't mean shit! You need to get your shit together so you can actually survive out there," Damien yelled as her grabbed both of Helen's hands before she threw the glass. Helen glared up into her brother's eyes as he glared back. It wasn't even three seconds before she burst into tears.

"You're right Dame, I'm not gonna survive. Who's gonna sponsor some _average_ girl who broke all the dishes in her Justice Hall? No one, that's who, I'll probably end up dying in the bloodbath." Damien sighed and gritted his teeth. Her tears were no better than her breaking the dishes.

"Helen, listen to me. You are going to make it home. You are going to win this thing," Damien whispered and made his sister look at him. Helen tried to pull her head out of his grasp, but was too weak. Instead she looked at him with blurry eyes.

"You don't know that," Helen said hoarsely. Damien shook his head and put his face inches away from Helen's.

"No, I don't, but there is something called confidence. And hope, and you need to learn the both of them," Damien whispered harshly and then looked at the small clock on one of the walls. He only had five minutes left to say goodbye.

"Now, when that door opens to take you to the train, you are going to smile. You are going to smile, toss your hair and look confident. The weak-girl attitude has won the Games before, but it won't work for you. You're too strong and smart to be weak, and that'll be one of the first things the audience sees about you. And don't you ever, _ever_ give up. Because I'll be watching and if you give up, I'll make your afterlife a living hell," Damien spoke loudly and finally released his sister's face. Damien could feel in his heart that Helen could make it out if she tried, but he would _have _to try.

Helen nodded at Damien's words, and tried to smile. It felt awkward on her face, but she kept it plastered there. It was a step, and that's all that matters.

**DISTRICT NINE**

Justice wasn't smiling anymore as her parents came to say goodbye. She just didn't have the strength to smile anymore, because everything made her want to cry.

"Mom am I gonna die?" Justice asked as she looked out the window at her District. It wasn't very pretty, but she was going to miss it. It was where all her memories were and she hoped to make so many more there too. It didn't seem like that would happen anymore.

"No, of course not," her mother whispered and pet her daughters head. Justice's father was looking at some of the vintage artifacts, but turned away at his wife's comment.

"You could, Justice, it's a possibility," her father whispered gruffly and walked over the where the girls of his family sat. Justice's eyes widened at her father's words, for he would have never said something like that before the Games. Her parents coddled her and sugar-coated everything. Justice never heard the bad side of stories, and now that she had she wasn't too sure if she ever wanted to know them again.

"Herald!" Justice's mother exclaimed and looked awkwardly down at her daughter. Justice was still shocked that her father would say such a thing and was looking at him with a fearful expression.

"What Marissa? I think we've kept her hidden from the world for long enough. She's going into it now, I think it's time she learnt that it's not all chocolate and sunshine," Herald said and shrugged his shoulders. Marissa nodded and looked down at her daughter, grabbing one of her hands in both of her own.

"Yes Justice, you could die," Marissa spoke softly. Justice didn't say anything but instead looked out the window one last time. Weirdly it seemed that everything had clouded over, when in reality it was all the same. Justice shivered and wondered if that what the world had always looked like she just hadn't noticed it.

"But you won't, if you fight," Herald spoke softly also. Justice turned to look at her father, to see he was spinning a pencil around in his hands.

"You're telling me to kill people?" Justice gasped at the thought. How could she kill someone, that was cruel? They had a family, friends and a life and Justice didn't want to take that away from them.

"If you don't kill them, they'll kill you. Nothing is fair in a war," Herald said. Justice gulped when she thought about that. As much as she didn't want to kill anyone, she didn't want to die either.

"Can't I hide?" Justice asked as the idea popped into her head. It was a great solution, no killing and no dying. Herald shook his head.

"And have someone find you. Or worse, have a mutt find you?" Justice wanted to cry at the thought of having some scary, man-made animal eat her heart. That would be the worst way to die.

"Fine, I'll fight." And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>SO FIRST OF ALL IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I just started my senior year and I've been busy with work too, but I'm sorry all the same. Second of all, I'm sorry if you were excited to see a certain tributes goodbye but didn't get to! I would've written them all, but it just would've felt like I was writing the same thing over and over just with different names. But don't worry; the next five get to have a train ride with their partner, escort and mentor! Exciting right?<strong>

**NOW ONTO THE PARTS WHERE IM NOT SAYING SORRY! Before I go onto the points and questions, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and I loved all of your ideas about the arena but none of you got it right you did give me some more sweet ideas though!**

POINTS:

**Cressida has 12. Finn has 10. D has 9. Helen has 10. Justice has 9. Luke has 12. Lilli has 10. Jai has 12. Doom has 8. Nicholas has 3.**

Questions:

**Were the goodbyes you saw too similar to one another?**

**Are you sad you don't get to see your tribute (or one you really liked) goodbye?**

**Out of these five, who is your favorite and who is your least favorite?**

**Anything you suggest or would like to see in the future?**

I also wanted to give a shout out to all my readers who don't have a tribute in here but still decided to stick along for the ride! YOU'RE THE BOMB


	6. The Train Rides

**DISTRICT TEN**

Luke was emotionless at the train station. He knew better than to cry with all the cameras surrounding him, but he couldn't easily smile. The girl who was picked along with him, Opal Nadir, stood tall beside him and glared into any camera she could spot. Opal was small for an eighteen year old, but that didn't take away the fierce look in her eyes. Luke liked watching the girl; she distracted him from his other thoughts while giving him some insights.

"So you're Luke?" the girl asked as the two of them boarded the train, every microphone pointed in their direction. Luke shrugged but didn't answer the girl and instead pushed past her and onto the train, away from the constant media. He truly wanted to talk to the girl, maybe get to know her a little, but he didn't want the world to hear every word he said.

"Not a very nice way to treat your partner," Opal smirked at Luke before swinging her hair over her shoulder and marching past her into her personal chamber. It was almost as if she had been through it before, unlike Luke who stood awkwardly not really understanding where or what to do. _Go home to Electra, that's what I should do_, Luke thought as the train started moving at a high speed. He felt sick to his stomach, not motion sickness but because of how far he would be from Electra in a matter of minutes. He would never get to admit his love for her, or see her again, and that made every one of his organs to hurt.

"I explained what would happen to her. That's why she understands it all," a tall woman, almost identical to Opal, said from her seat in front of Luke. Luke hadn't even noticed her sitting there, and was shocked when he did. She looked so much like Opal, only she was in her mid-late thirties. That's when it hit him; Opal was one of the children of the 64th Hunger Games. Luke almost started to insanely chuckle; his mentor wasn't going to help him whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Luke's mentor, Xenia, pulled him from his chambers for dinner. Luke hadn't wanted to leave, but she forced him. He almost wanted to give up then and there, but Electra's face made him remember he could never give up. No matter what, Luke was going to keep going for his best friend who would be watching at home.<p>

"Have you two met?" Xenia asked as Luke pulled out a chair beside the intimidating escort and across from Opal. Xenia took a seat beside her daughter, who still held that fierce, unloving glare.

Neither Luke nor Opal answered their mentor, which made their escort chuckle darkly.

"Neither of you have a chance of winning if you don't answer the woman," he said deeply and clamped his hand down on Luke's shoulder. Luke shuttered at the contact and looked up at the man that had frightened him so much at the Reaping. Up close he was just as scary, but what came out of his mouth next shocked everyone at the table.

"Except maybe you, boy. You did have the balls to volunteer and run up to the stage with someone as terrifying as me for your escort." Luke looked back at the scary man as he laughed, his laugh not as scary as it was before. It made Luke think. Maybe everyone had a disguise and they were completely different underneath.

**DISTRICT 11 BOY**

Even after the incidence on the stage, Jai's teammate wasn't able to keep her tears inside. He was about to say something again, to get her courage up, but he thought again. Maybe all the bug-like camera men wouldn't notice him with a crying girl by his side. Of course, Jai's wishes weren't completely answered for they still watched him, but the main focus was on Lilli.

Jai just wanted to get onto the train as quickly as possible, but with the amount of media crowding them it seemed like it would be ages before they got there. He couldn't stand all the people around him, nor could he stand seeing his small face on the large screens. Jai wanted to curl up and disappear, but he couldn't. Not only was he an important player in the Games, but he also made a promise to himself to be brave and be known. Jai took a deep breath and strode away from Lilli, making her gasp in surprise.

His little detour took him right up to one of the camera men. Jai could barely see him through his suit, but still he spoke up to him.

"My name is Jai Warren and my sister died in the 73rd Hunger Games. You probably don't remember her, but you will remember me." Jai was going to say more, but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the train before he did. At least they heard that, Jai thought to himself as he looked around the dark lit train.

"What the 'ell was that?" an old woman screeched at Jai and smacked him over the head. He jumped back in shock and saw a crippled woman glaring at him. She was leaning over a walking stick and Jai could tell she couldn't straighten his back. He slightly recognized her and realized she must've been the mentor.

"Seriously boy, that's gonna piss off the Gamemakers! Now you don't wanna muttation comin 'afta you in the first day?" the woman said in the same tone and went to hit Jai with her cane. This time the boy noticed and jumped out of the way. She hobbled away after that.

"That's Ezra, she's not the best to aggravate," Lilli said as she walked out of one of the rooms in the train. Jai didn't know she had already gotten onto the train, but apparently she was there before him.

Weirdly Lilli looked fine, no more tears and no more sadness. Jai wondered if it was all just a pose, look weak and surprise everyone, or if she just got over it so quickly. Truthfully it could be either because Lilli seemed like a strange girl.

"You know the tough, brave look doesn't really work for you, kid," Lilli continued and grabbed a bright apple from the basket on a close table. Jai wasn't really sure what to say back to Lilli, so he shrugged and also grabbed an apple. How did Lilli know that his attitude was just for show, but then he remembered how scrawny and awkward he probably looked. He sighed in defeat.

"How'd you figure it out?" Jai asked. Again Lilli chuckled.

"I'll keep it a secret kid, if you keep mine. I'm actually not as weak as I seem." With a wink Lilli left to the room she came from. Jai wasn't sure what to think of the girl anymore because she seemed even stranger. Nice but strange. Jai also hoped the Capitol and its people weren't as smart as the girl because he would rather them _not _notice that he was weak.

**DISTRICT 11 GIRL**

Lilli left Jai, her partner, standing confused and a little shocked in the foyer of the train. She didn't really want to leave the kid, but she thought it was for the best. She was starting to like him in the short amount of time they knew each other, and she wouldn't be able to kill him if she liked him. Lilli sighed and plopped down on the bed.

How was she going to kill anyone in the arena? She didn't like killing one bit, but it seemed like it would be the only way to get out alive. Lilli would rather just hide and wait for everyone to kill each other, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that the whole time. But she couldn't kill anyone either; especially Jai. Jai was such a young, innocent and sweet kid, and killing him would be like killing an innocent butterfly. And Jai had helped Lilli out once before, telling her to stop crying. She just hoped someone would kill him off before she had to.

* * *

><p>A knock came at Lilli's door hours later. She was almost asleep at that moment, and thought that it was Sarah coming to get her for dinner. When she opened her eyes, Lilli was disappointed and almost started to cry again. <em>Save that for later, <em>Lilli thought as another knock sounded.

"I'm coming, calm down!" Lilli growled and threw on the warm-ish looking sweater that hung on the door. She swung open the door, expecting to see Jai or Ezra, only to find the man who had pulled her name standing there.

"Oh, hello," Lilli said quietly as the man looked down at her softly. He looked almost sad to have to talk to Lilli, as if he was _actually _unhappy the Games were back. But then again that could've been the case.

"I just came to get you for dinner. Ezra would've but she can't really walk all that way, and Jai was super hungry…" the guy stuttered and Lilli put up her hand to stop him from talking anymore. She couldn't stand his Capitol accent for one, and if didn't seem like his explanation was going anywhere.

"Just lead me to the food," Lilli said jokingly and motioned for the man to move forward. He did as she said and Lilli followed him while wondering how she could be so… not sad. She was most likely never going to see Sarah again, but there she was joking with a man from the Capitol. Lilli just shrugged to herself; it was better than crying anymore.

"Why did you take so long Billy!" Ezra screeched as Lilli took a seat beside Jai. Billy, the escort, looked down at his feet and muttered an apology. Ezra smiled to herself to see the Capitol man intimidated by her small, old self. Jai stifled a laugh, while Lilli let one escape. Again Lilli was confused how she could be so at ease. She should've been quiet and scared, but instead she was laughing at her mentor's anger. She wondered if it was Jai's "little-brother" like form that made Lilli full of courage. Or maybe it was because of Ezra's hilarious attitude, or because Billy was such an awkward man. Either way, Lilli felt good and it freaked her out.

**DISTRICT 12**

The girl who was Doom's partner was strong. She stood tall beside him as they walked side by side through the hordes of people at the train station. It was almost as if they had silently communicated to keep their faces expressionless and avoid looking at anyone with a camera. Doom almost liked the nameless girl, which was surprising for him. Usually, Doom hated everyone and it was hard to come by someone he actually liked. Then again, Doom didn't really know the girl so therefore didn't like her or hate her.

"How does it feel to be the first couple from District 12 since Katniss and Peeta?" one reporter asked and got right into Doom and the girls face. They both flinched back at the same time, trying hard not to glare at the man. Doom smirked when he saw the girls hands clench into fists. So she was a fighter then?

Finally the two eighteen year olds got onto the train and away from the cameras and Capitol idiots. Doom couldn't stand either of those things and seriously wished he could kill them all instead of killing random kids.

"Now that was a struggle," the girl stated as she looked around the train. Doom was surprised to hear her voice, for it was higher than he imagined. Actually, Doom expected her to sound like Sarah. He frowned at the thought of his ex-girlfriend, but knew the break up was for the better. It would be easier for Sarah if he died.

"You got that right," Doom said deeply and turned to look directly into the girls eyes. She had the gray eyes of someone from the Seam, just like he and Sarah had. Instantly Doom knew he could never hate the girl. And the fact that she resembled his ex-girlfriend made Doom like her even more.

"I'm Josie," the girl said when she noticed Doom staring at her. Again, Doom was astounded with the girl. "Josie" seemed like too girly of a name for the tough, ragged woman. He expected her name to be something fiercer, not _Josie_.

"Well I'm Doom," he said and smirked at Josie. Doom felt that his name suited him more, and the way Josie smiled meant she felt the same. Doom was seriously starting to like the chick more and more.

"I like that. Doom, it fits you." Josie smirked at Doom and looked the boy over. Doom knew the look she was giving him and he was quite content with giving it back. Josie was going to make Doom forget about Sarah, and she was going to make the Games one hell of a time.

**District 13**

Nicholas seemed to frighten the cameramen. It was almost as if they knew what he was capable of doing. Or maybe they shy-d away from him because he looked like the Grimm Reaper, a fictional character before Panem existed. Truthfully, Nicholas didn't want to scare the cameramen, but it was kind of funny too. Already Nicholas liked life outside of his District.

His partner, a twelve year old girl named Noni, didn't scare the cameramen so they swarmed around her like flies. Nicholas noticed she was stunned, but kept moving through the crowds. Nicholas didn't plan to befriend anyone during the Games, and that even meant his District partner. He didn't need anyone to weigh him down on his race to the finish line, including the little girl who had once lived down the street from him.

"Why didn't they come after you?" Noni whined when she finally got onto the train. Nicholas looking around when she stumbled on, and her presence didn't exactly faze him. Actually, the way Noni had whined made Nicholas dislike the girl. She seemed needy and annoying; someone he didn't need hanging off his arm.

"Because I am scary, little-girl," Nicholas stated darkly as he smirked at Noni. Noni did not seem frightened of the boy though, and instead of shying away she stood tall with her hands on her hips.

"You're pretty full of yourself, eh?" Noni asked and raised her eyebrows. Nicholas snorted but then thought about why he had volunteered for the Games in the first place; to not turn into his self-absorbed, immature friends.

"District 13, stop fighting," the man Nicholas recognized to be their escort spoke up from behind them. Both Nicholas and Noni turned at the same time to look at their escort. He was a small, pudgy man with tattooed makeup and tattooed snakes for eyebrows. Noni snorted when she noticed how ridiculous he looked.

"Now you two have to listen to everything _I _say, okay? Now there has never been a tribute from District 13 in the Games, so your mentor isn't really qualified," the escort said sternly. Nicholas and Noni both nodded, even though both of them couldn't take their eyes off of the man's hilarious features.

"So where is this mentor?" Noni asked in the same whiny tone she had used before. Nicholas was guessing that it wasn't just a tone, but rather just the way she talked. Just his luck.

Just then a burly man with sandy hair, a red beard, and blue eyes walked into the room. He looked overly tired and a little off. Nicholas also somehow remembered the man from somewhere, but he couldn't tell why.

"His name is Pollux and he worked very closely with Katniss during the rebellion. That's right, right Pollux?" The man nodded slowly as his eyes flashed from Nicholas to Noni and back again. Noni stared back at the man with a confused face. She didn't understand him; she knew something was wrong with him but what? It wasn't until the escort mentioned Katniss that she perked up. Noni idolized Katniss.

Nicholas stared at Pollux too, but with a different intent. He was trying to figure out where he knew him from, and when the Capitol man said he had worked with Katniss, it came to him. Pollux was one of the cameramen who followed Katniss around. And he wasn't the one he could talk, he was the Avox.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, I really enjoyed writing the train rides! It was super awesome getting to write about the other tributes, mentors and escorts. I am also super happy you weren't too upset about me not writing about your tributes goodbye! I love you all :D<strong>

**Now as for the coming chapters, I was thinking of doing the opening ceremony parade (which may or may not be broken into two chapters) and then maybe the chapter after that would be Katniss and Peeta's reactions? How does that sound?**

Points:

**Doom has 12, D has 16, Justice has 11, Lilli has 13, Luke has 16, Jai has 15, Cressida has 15, Finn has 15, Nicholas has 3, Helen has 14.**

Questions:

**Out of these five, who was your favorite? Least favorite?**

**Did you like the new characters? Any you'd like to know more about?**

**Do you want to know more of Katniss and Peeta's participation?**

**What are you looking forward to the most?**


	7. The Parade

Even though no one in the Capitol had wanted their children to go into the Games, they were perfectly content watching them. It was just like before, the Capitol's citizens cheering about the Games and spending all of their free time talking about it. Everyone ate, drank, and felt the Games. There was no escaping it when you were in the city. Everywhere you went people talked excitingly about the tributes. They bet money on who they thought would win and decided whose house the potluck would be at for the interviews. The Games were the only thing people could, and would, talk about.

"Aren't you going to get ready for the Opening Ceremony?" Peeta asked Katniss as he walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower he had just taken. Peeta had forgotten how powerful the Capitol showers were and he could've lived without another one. Of course, life didn't work that way. Peeta would have to use the Capitol shower for however long it took for everyone to kill each other.

Although Peeta was almost ready for the Ceremony, Katniss was still looking rough in her pajamas. Clare had forced the two victors into the Games. First she made them become the interviewers, and then she decided they would stand beside her during the Ceremony. Peeta was soon enough she was going to push them back into the arena and make them fight for their survival. Peeta gritted his teeth at the thought and turned back to look at Katniss.

She looked so rugged, as if everything was just pushing her back into that state that held her after Prim's death. It was probably the familiarity of it all, but then again Peeta was doing fine. He had long got over his hijacked memories, but still the Capitol gave him the shivers. Katniss didn't seem to be over her memories though, and looked overly tired and anxious. There was no way Clare would be happy with her appearance.

As if on cue, Octavia, Venia and Flavius burst into the room. The three of them squealed and hugged Katniss, happy tears streaming down each of their faces. Peeta smirked at the frown that Katniss held as her old prep-team fawned over her. _Just like old times_. He froze after he thought that because he didn't want it to be just like old times. They did _not_ need to take a step back into the past.

"Oh you're so grown up!" Flavius exclaimed as he started to pluck the Mockingjay's eyebrows. Katniss couldn't say the same about any of them, for they looked exactly as they had the first time she met them. It seemed that the Capitol's citizens didn't like to age. All that plastic and synthetic dyes seemed to keep them permanently young.

"Well it has been twelve years," Katniss tried to joke, but her statement sound more sarcastic than anything else. It wasn't that Katniss wasn't happy to see her old friends; she just didn't like the circumstances. It all made her think she was sixteen again and just starting the Games.

Peeta felt the same, and he couldn't stand it. He hadn't wanted the Games to come back and he hadn't wanted to be a part of it at all. But Katniss had agreed to everything and that meant he was wrapped up with it too. No matter how much he wanted to be back in District 12 with his children, he knew he had to stay with Katniss. She was what got him through his rough times, and he'd get her through them too. And it seemed like everything was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

><p>"You both need to smile and seem enthusiast! You'll be on camera as much as those children." Clare was going over the rules with Katniss and Peeta before the first chariot began its march through the Capitol. Neither of them could smile when they had to watch children do what they were forced to do once upon a time. But they could fake it, that was easy. Peeta plastered a smile on his face and nudged Katniss to do the same. She rolled her eyes but smiled the best she could. Clare frowned at the two of them.<p>

"If that is the best you can do, I guess it'll have to work." And with that, the three of them stepped out onto the floating platform that over looked a crowd full of people. Katniss remembered the small strip of pavement and her smile faltered. They were really there, it was really happening.

It wasn't long before the crowd saw their favorite tributes high above them. The screaming drowned out the small, fearful sounds that fell out of Katniss's mouth. Luckily Peeta was there to hold Katniss's hand tight and talk loudly into the microphone.

"Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games! May the Games begin!" And with that the anthem started, signalling that Peeta and Katniss could sit down and "enjoy" the parade.

* * *

><p>The first chariot had pure white stallions with bedazzled faces. Katniss sat up higher to get a better view of the tributes; one of them was a girl she was keeping an eye on. Cressida was standing next to a tall, dark haired boy. They were not looking at each other and not standing close to each other either. Instead they stood feet apart, both of their glittery faces waving at opposite groups of people.<p>

Cressida's black and pink hair was styled in a cork-screw like way, her hair towering far above her head. Her face was a silvery blue colour, gold sparkles and jewels spread evenly on her features. Now her gold dress was skimpy, showing more skin than anyone would want, but it made her shin. She looked like the sun, flaring out to heat and give energy to everyone around her. Cressida looked superb.

District 1's chariot held an extremely buff boy and a girl who looked like she had been training her whole life. They looked like regular Careers and probably fought like them too.

District 2's chariot also held two muscular tributes, and both Katniss and Peeta knew the Career were not a thing of the past. Instead they seemed to be back with a vengeance.

Like most of the District 3 tributes, this year was no different. They were scrawny kids but they both probably held a lot of brain power. Peeta wondered why nothing seemed different. He thought the twelve year gap would've made all the difference, but it seemed like they were watching a repeat of a prior Games.

When District 4's chariot came into view, the crowd went wild. Wild with excitement, shock and just plain old sorrow. Finn was dressed just as his father had been for the Quarter Quell, besides the fact that he actually got to wear pants. Katniss wanted to reach out and grab the little boy who stood hand in hand with the older girl tribute. She looked tough, but standing beside Finn, she looked weak. The smile Finn held was real, and he seemed to shine. He was such a good kid, and he didn't deserve to be up on that chariot.

District 6's chariot came after District 5 rode through silently. D stood proud on the chariot, although her costume had the cliché doctor/nurse idea. The scrubs she wore were light blue, while her partners were pink. That would probably satisfy the Capitol's citizens, since cross-dressing was totally in. D didn't wave to the crowd and instead stared ahead at the buildings on the horizon. Katniss could totally tell, from looking at her partner, that she was supposed to be waving and smiling. Katniss liked the rebel even more.

Helen, District 7's girl, had a smile that looked totally genuine. She seemed to be enjoying her new, short haircut a little too much. Or, that's what Katniss thought she could be smiling about. She had remembered Helen being sad at her Reaping, but now she looked happy to be a part of the Games. Or maybe she was happy because she got to stand hand in hand with the boy from her District. Katniss could tell, but she knew that she looked perfect in her lumberjack-wear. The red plaid shirt and warm looking hat were pulled right out of a history book.

Next was District 8, whose people looked to be covered in rags. They were really supposed to look like they were large pieces of cloth, but they just looked poor.

After District 8 came District 9. Justice stood front and center, that same smile from the Reaping still plastered on her face. She looked stunning in her costume, one that was supposed to make her look like a large piece of bread, but it was hard to look away from that gorgeous smile that possessed her face. Katniss wondered if that smile would stay there throughout the Games and truly hoped it would.

Behind District 9's chariot came the two tributes from District 10. Usually, they would dress as cows but not this time. Luke was dressed casually as he rode the pitch black bull through the crowd. They cheered loudly to see something different from that District. It was sure to gain the two tributes some sponsors because they would be the "kids who rode cows." … Or maybe they would lose sponsors with a name like that.

District 11 came next, the two tributes holding hands. They looked truly happy standing hand in hand, almost as if they were siblings. Lilli looked a lot braver than she had at the Reaping, as if she had finally gained some courage, and Jai looked as strong as the small kid could. Looking at the kids, Katniss was reminded of an antique painting that was in her history textbook when she was younger. It was a painting of a farmer and his wife. Katniss was almost positive the stylist was aiming for the two to copy the picture.

It seemed that District 12 went back to its old costumes, the coal miner twins. Doom and his partner looked frightening in their pitch black outfits, their eyes glowing behind the soot. When they had first entered the parade, the crowd grew quiet. They had probably expected another Katniss and Peeta but they were instead thrown two intimidating, soot covered children. They started to cheer again once Doom pulled the girl into an enthusiast kiss and threw a dazzling smile to the crowd. Katniss was amazed to see the kid smile because as long as she knew him, he had always been grimacing or frowning.

Unlike all the other Games, District 12 wasn't the last chariot. District 13 pulled up last, Nicholas and his young partner both dressed in Hazardous Material suits. In their hands they held glowing, green squares. The Capitol wasn't sure what to think about District 13, for it was the first time they were a part of the Games. They weren't sure how they would fight or what would go on in their brains. The cheers were not very loud for the last District.

After the last of the chariots disappeared behind a giant metal door, the Capitol's citizens pulled their attention back to Katniss and Peeta. The all stood waiting for Katniss to say something. Katniss took a deep breath and stepped towards to microphone.

"And those are the tributes for the 77th Hunger Games!" she shouted and thanked the gods when her voice didn't crack. Only after her heart calmed down did the crowd start cheering again. And just like that, it was over and Katniss and Peeta disappeared back into the building.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Clare asked once they were back inside. Katniss and Peeta both nodded, both thinking the same thing. The Hunger Games were just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH so that was the Opening Ceremony! I didn't feel like doing each tributes perspective on it because I thought that would be too repetitive! Next chapters will be the training sessions with all the tributes. I'm thinking the training sessions will be two chapters, one for the training sessions with all the tribute and one or two for the private ones! What do you think?**

Points:

**Doom has 15, D has 16, Justice has 11, Lilli has 15, Luke has 21 :O Jai has 18, Cressida has 18, Finn has 15, Nicholas has 3 and Helen has 17**

Questions:

**Was the opening ceremony good?**

**Whose entrance/costume was your favorite?**

**Whose interviews are looking forward too?**

**Have any good names (just names) for the other/bloodbath tributes?**


	8. The Training

The training room was a giant gymnasium. Some of the tributes from the richer Districts recognized the laminated flooring as what their gym at school would have, only the room was three times the size. Its walls were gray cement and there were no windows, since it was in the basement of the Training Center. Spread far and wide around the room were the training stations. There was something for everyone.

There were knives for Helen, Jai, and D, a trapping station for Justice and a variety of other stations for those who had no idea how to handle a weapon. The twenty eight tributes stood spread apart in a large circle when they first arrived, no one wanting to stand too close to someone who could end up killing them. It was a tense grouping, everyone standing tall and arrogant, trying to look better than their neighbor. The head trainer was the same woman Peeta and Katniss had had, a tall woman named Atala. Like all Capitol people, Atala was well preserved and as athletic as ever. She was the only person in the group who slouched and smiled. She had nothing to fear, she wasn't going to die.

As Atala explained the Training Room to the eager tributes, Doom glared at the tributes that had a large "C" taped to the back of their shirts. They were the Capitol's children, and the first on his list of people to kill. The rest of the tributes got a head start from Doom's killing hands, because the Capitol rats needed to disappear first.

Cressida noticed one of the more intimidating tributes glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She nudged her partner and pointed to wear the man stood. He was the guy from District 12, the one who had shown PDA during the Opening Ceremony. Cressida was positive that Doom would not be an ally to her during the Games.

Finally Atala released the tributes and they all spread out to the different stations around the room. Some of the tributes stuck with their District partner while others stayed far from each other. Cressida looked after Salvius, the Capitol boy, as he went off towards the spears. She wasn't too sure if she should follow him, but did so anyways.

"What, you can't be alone?" Salvius asked as he pierced the dummy straight through its chest. Cressida rolled her eyes at his snide comment and picked up a spear. Her throw was nowhere as good as Salvius's, but she did hit the dummy.

"You're doing it wrong," Salvius commented, his voice not nearly as cocky as it had been before. Cressida looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Spears aren't really my weapon." Salvius chuckled and threw another spear. Again he had a fatal shot.

"Well what are your weapons then?" he asked and watched as she threw another spear. This one didn't even go into the dummy and bounced off to the ground. Salvius chuckled softly.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" Cressida asked the dark haired boy. Again he chuckled, but didn't say anymore.

…

All the while Finn was off trying to learn more about plants that may or may not be found in the arena. The tributes from District 1, 2 and the girl from 4 were watching him while he did this. They all knew about his father's skills and were waiting for him to do something extraordinary, but they wouldn't see that from him. Finn could feel so many pairs of eyes on his back, but didn't turn around. Instead he decided to make small talk with the boy who was also at his station.

"So where are you from?" Finn asked and looked at the tall and muscular boy. Why he was at the plant station when he probably had much better skills, he had no idea. Then again, Finn could probably do better than learning about plants too.

"District 10. I was the one riding the cow," Luke laughed as he studied a berry that would be fatal if eaten. Luke looked over the young boy and recognized him very well. "And you're Finnick Odair, probably the most popular kid in the Games."

"Eh, you're stunt with the cows are getting you a lot of sponsors," Finn commented and then laughed. Finn's laugh was contagious and soon Luke was laughing along with the boy. Neither of them understood why they were laughing, but it felt good. Whether the nervousness started their laughter, or the awkwardness, both Finn and Luke liked the other company and laughter.

"What-cha boys laughing about?" a deep voice sounded from behind the two boys as two overly muscular hands wrapped around both of their shoulders. Finn and Luke both flinched forward, but the arms pulled both of them back.

"He asked you both a question? Don't you think it's a little _rude _if you don't answer him?" another voice sounded from beside Finn. Luke and Finn glanced at each other and felt two more bodies slid up beside them.

"Yeah, Finnick isn't it a little rude?" the snake-like voice of Finn's District partner sounded. He almost sighed to hear her voice; he thought he had made himself clear the first time when he told her he _wasn't _joining the Careers.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Finn asked through his gritted teeth. Both of the males started to laugh darkly, sending a shiver through both Finn and Luke's spines.

"We get it that _you_ don't want to be on the winning team, but Lukey-boy shows some promise," the other girl voice that Finn didn't recognize said menacingly. Finn looked Luke over then, and noticed how much he resembled a Career. His height, muscles and overall appearance, he was perfect.

"I think I'm fine where I am," Luke coughed and pulled himself out of the boys grasp. Finn followed his lead. All five of the Careers smirked at the boys and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well don't come crying to us when the arena skins you alive. _We _offered, you denied."

…

"Dendra we're supposed to stay together!" D's partner, a lanky boy named Tyee, yelled quite loud as D stalked away from him. She couldn't stand the kid. He was awkward and smelly, so scrawny and just plain old annoying. It was the second time she had tried to rid herself of him and it just wasn't working. If Tyee stayed around, she would never get to show off to the Careers.

"I told you before, I don't care what Leena says we do. You do whatever the hell floats your boat and I'll do my own thing," D hissed as she turned to face the thirteen year old. He looked hurt at her words and D felt instantly bad. The kid was just that, a kid, and there she was yelling at him. But she wasn't going to take back her words, for they were the truth and D always told the truth.

"But, Dendra…" Tyee whined and D shook her head, interrupting him before he said anymore.

"I don't know if you were there at my reaping, but it's 'D.'" D left Tyee standing looking upset and hopeless as she made her way over to the knives. She had to forget about the boy because even if she did let him stay around, he would just bring her down. With Tyee by her side, D would die in the bloodbath.

The Careers were over by the plant station, bugging the District 4 and 10 boys. Luckily for D, that station was right beside the knife one. It was the perfect opportunity for her to show off her skills.

"So what do you know about knives?" the trainer at the station asked D as she grabbed one of the smaller knives. It felt so right in her hand, so powerful. Instead of answering the trainer, D leaped forward and slit the throat of the dummy. If the dummy had been living, D would've killed the thing.

"Yeah, but can you throw a knife?" a dark voice said from behind D. She turned around startled, and saw that it wasn't a Career like she thought it might have been. Instead it was a strange looking boy, dressed in all black.

"Just watch," D smirked and threw another knife at the dummy, the knife piercing right through the left eye. Nicholas whistled and picked up a knife of his own; throwing it so it pierced through the right eye. D was impressed and let out a whistle of her own.

"We could make one hell of a team," Nicholas chuckled and juggled another knife in his hands. D wasn't sure if he was asking for them to team up, or if he was just stating a fact. Either way, his statement left her speechless.

…

Helen stood behind and watched everyone run off to the different stations. It was all so overwhelming and to tell the truth, Helen had a headache because of it all. She couldn't stand the building she was held captive in and she couldn't stand the strange array of kids she was going to have to slaughter, or let them slaughter her. Helen just didn't want to deal with any of it, but she didn't have a choice.

"Better run on and do what your mentor wants you to do," Atala commented as she slid her body up beside Helen's. Helen looked up at the athletic woman with a frown. She didn't want to do what her mentor told her to do. She didn't want to pretend she was in love with Link because she couldn't stand the kid. He was too cocky and Helen knew he wasn't a nice kid from school. He was tough and would probably be a good ally, but she didn't want him as an ally. Actually, she didn't want any allies in general. She wanted to be independent and strong on her own for once.

Helen looked over to were Link was practicing his archery skills and then to the other side of the gym, where a small brunette was practicing some basic snares. Helen knew how to trap pretty well because she went on hunts with her brother from time to time. The girl at the station seemed to be pretty good at it too.

"Would you be able to catch a human in there though?" Helen asked as she approached Justice. Justice looked up startled by another voice that wasn't the trainer's voice. Justice had just finished a pretty complex snare and was about to show it to the trainer.

"I've caught a deer in it before," Justice said quietly as she remembered the deer that had got itself caught in her snare a few years back. Justice had been quite proud of it, although she hadn't meant to catch the deer. She memorized the trap anyway, thinking it would come in handy one day.

"Yeah, but humans are so much smarter than deer. They would be able to see the cord right away," Helen said back as she observed the complex snare. It was better than Helen had ever seen, and she was instantly jealous of it. Not even Damien could've made a snare that good.

"They aren't going to have time to see it if they are running for their lives," Justice counteracted and felt sick to her stomach when she thought of some helpless human being caught in her trap. She had felt bad when the little deer had tangled itself up, and someone with a mind being so helpless would be depressing. Justice didn't want to have to kill during the Games and was actually learning to trap better so she could catch some food, not to kill.

"Touché, but you should still probably learn some camouflage to hide it," Helen shrugged. She didn't understand why she was helping the girl when she could care less about her. She seemed like some perfect, momma's girl and Helen despised those people. They seemed too fragile and too "clean" for the dirty world they lived in. Justice was no different, but Helen somehow saw something different in her. Maybe it was her smile. Actually, it had to be the smile.

"Yeah, maybe that's what I'll learn," Justice shrugged and smiled widely at Helen. She remembered Helen from the Reaping's recap. Helen had looked so helpless and broken, but now she looked put together again. Helen seemed tough and cunning, almost foxlike. But Justice couldn't see Helen as a fox, but instead a badger. Badgers were proud, which Helen seemed to be full of.

"If you wanna survive these Games, you better learn to." Again, Justice couldn't push the thought of Helen as a badger out of her mind. Everything she said was so proud, as if Justice was too weak to understand anything. For one of the first times since the goodbyes, Justice frowned. She wasn't weak and she was going to show Helen, and everyone else, just how tough she was.

…

Lilli stayed away from Jai because Ezra had told the two of them to do so. Neither of the District 11 tributes wanted to disregard the words of their mentor, because she would surly come after them with her cane. It felt weird to be away from Jai, Lilli had noticed, but it wasn't bad. Almost better, because she didn't get the feeling to protect the kid from everything. She couldn't help but think of Jai as her long lost little brother, but she needed to stop thinking of him that way. He was just another piece in the Games, one that needed to be thrown off the board as soon as possible so she wouldn't have to get rid of him.

Lilli strode from the sword station and towards the hand-to-hand combat station, but was stopped by a tall, muscular boy. She remembered seeing his Reaping and then his chariot and already knew him name; Velour Winslow, the male tribute from District 1. Lilli also knew that he was going to be the captain of the Careers. She was surprised when he stopped her.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go to _that_ station? Fighting doesn't look to be your speciality," Velour said with a smirk on his face. Lilli's shoulders slumped as he spoke. Who did he think he was, telling her what she should and shouldn't do? He was just a cocky bastard, thinking he was all tough and stuff. Lilli's eyes narrowed.

"And do you really think the Careers are a shoe-in to win? Think about it bud, the Games aren't like they used to be," Lilli hissed and clenched her hand into a fist. If fighting with another tribute wasn't against the rules, his face would be sporting a nice bruise.

Velour starting laughing and called his other Career friends over. Soon Lilli was surrounded by Velour, Villa (his District partner) Barb and Blade (District 2's tributes) and Aurania. Lilli's heart sped up but she stood her ground.

"This little girl here thinks she's big and tough because the Games are _different_ now? What do you think about that?" Velour laughed along with his friends. Lilli didn't understand how that was supposed to be mean or funny. She cleared her throat to get the Careers to stop laughing.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to get to that station now," Lilli hissed and tried to push her way through the closed in group. No one budged and instead Blade and Velour both grabbed her shoulders.

"You're not done here until Velour says so," Aurania hissed in her snake like voice. Lilli sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And Velour's asking you to join the Careers, what do you say?" Velour said in third-person. Lilli's eyes widened; she was not expecting that. Why would they want her? She was small and pretty useless. But she couldn't say no, for that was an offer that could save her life.

"If you let me go and practice fighting, then yeah I'll join you," Lilli spoke with a small smile. And just like that, Velour and Blade opened their arms to allow her to walk past. And just like that, Lilli was a Career.

…

Jai watched Lilli join the Careers from afar. He suddenly felt small, pointless and oh so weak as he watched their encounter. He had hoped that he and Lilli would have teamed together, but that seemed hopeless now. No way would the Careers ever want Jai, he was too scrawny and useless. But Lilli was smart and snappy, she wasn't really Career material but Jai could see why they picked her.

"That girl just ditch you for the Careers? Don't feel bad, it could happen to any of us," a small, nerdy looking boy said from beside him. Jai turned in shock to see a very small boy, almost as small as himself, standing and watching where the Careers and Lilli had last stood. The boy did not frighten Jai one bit, but he was still shocked that someone was talking to him.

"I'm Ezekiel," the boy said and stuck out his hand to Jai. Jai stared at the hand for a couple of seconds before grasping it in his own.

"I'm Jai," Jai smiled and released his grip on the boy's hand. Just then, a girl who looked almost identical to Ezekiel appeared behind him.

"And I'm Cad!" she exclaimed and jumped forward to greet Jai. Both Ezekiel and Cad had brown hair, brown eyes and a small build. Cad seemed more energetic than the boy, but he seemed to be full of spunk too. And they both were smart, Jai could just tell.

"We're twins, if you're wondering," Ezekiel chuckled and motioned between Cad and him. Jai's eyes widened at the news, but he tried to not show his shock. Jai wondered how it was possible that twins could be going into the Games. It all must've been rigged.

"I volunteered as soon as Ezekiel was picked. If we die, we die together," Cad explained as if reading Jai's mind. Jai opened his mouth to talk, but Ezekiel stopped him.

"No, we aren't reading your mind. Everyone is just so predictable, sorry," Ezekiel explained, once again taking the words out of Jai's mouth. Jai didn't know whether to find the twins annoying, or funny. Either way, they seemed bright, something that would be great to have in an ally.

"And yes, we will take you on and become a tri-force. You'll probably become useful later on," Cad chuckled and put her arm around Jai. Jai had a feeling he wouldn't be talking much in that group. He smiled to himself, he had an alliance. He wasn't going to die in the bloodbath, for he was teamed up with the two smartest kids in the Games. Jai was again hopeful and could feel his strength come back. He wasn't going to think about Lilli's betrayal, but instead listen to Ezra some more. She was right to tell them to keep apart, and she'd probably be right about a whole lot more.

…

"If there weren't so many eyes, I'd totally spit at those Capitol kids," Doom chuckled to Josie as he benched the weights in front of him. They weren't heavy, but he didn't want to show everyone how strong he was. One hundred pounds was enough to scare the other tributes, and the other fifty he could bench would just come as a surprise to them all.

"I don't think there is anywhere in the rule book that says 'no spitting' Doom. You should do it," Josie said as she did push ups below the weights. Doom chuckled and put the bar down, sitting up to look down at Josie. Even as she did push ups, something his ex would never do, she reminded Doom of Sarah. Doom knew he should've felt bad for kissing Josie when Sarah was probably watching at home, but he couldn't help it. He knew the Capitol loved a romance, and that's what they were going to get. And he hoped his rudeness would help Sarah forget about him faster, so she wouldn't have to cry so hard at his possible funeral.

Doom wasn't totally heartless, at least not when it came to Sarah. He had truly loved her, but he didn't want her to hold on to him when he was gone. There was a very large chance that he wouldn't come home, and Sarah had a life to live. Doom knew she wouldn't ever give up on him, so he had to break her heart. That way she'd forget about him and move on.

"Nah, I'll save it for the Games. I want those kids to suffer," Doom growled and pushed himself up and off of the bench. That was enough working out for the day.

When he stood up, Doom saw the Capitol girl standing across from him and watching. Her green eyes were filled with hate as she took a step towards him.

"You want to spit on me, eh?" Cressida asked and glared at him. Josie had just heard the other voice and stopped exercising. She turned around quickly and frowned to see Cressida. Her hate for the Capitol was just as big as Doom's.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Doom asked and raised his eyebrows at the girl. She thought she was all that, with her black and pink hair and that horrendous star tattoo under her eye. She was despicable to Doom, a vermin that must be exterminated.

"Nothing, right now, but you better watch your back. When you and your call-up girl are all lovey-dovey, I'll be throwing a knife through your back. So be careful, _Doom._" Cressida hissed just as the other Capitol tribute appeared behind her. He looked just as angry as and more frightening than the girl had. Maybe it was his height and muscle, but he scared Doom. And as he put his hand on the small of Cressida's back and guided her away, Doom knew she had some strong back up. It was war.

…

**AND THERE IS THE GROUP TRAINING SESSION! Phew it was hard to write, but once the ideas formed, I couldn't stop. It was like the characters all got minds of their own and were like "DUDE, I'M DOING WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Like, I did not plan for some of those things to happen (i.e. Lilli becoming a Career. Sorry Junebert, I had to do it. Don't hate me) but it all seemed to fit in the end. I really enjoyed the interactions, and I gotta say I love Cad and Ezekiel. Thanks to all who gave me names, I tried to use as many as possible! And yes, Velour is kind of a stupid jerk :D**

**Points:**

Doom has 19, D has 18, Justice has 13, Lilli has 19, Luke has 25, Jai has 19, Cressida has 22, Finn has 18, Nicholas has 5, and Helen has 20.

**Questions:**

How was it? What was missing or what was there too much of?

Favorite minor character (not one of the main 10)?

Favorite major character? (I know I ask this a lot, but we keep learning more)

Least favorite major character and how could I fix them?

Who do you think is going to get the highest score during private training?

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW MY LOVELY! I SHALL SEE (figuratively) NEXT TIME! If you couldn't tell, I am quite hyper and pretty excited. But yeah, bye.**


	9. The Private Training Part 1

"I don't really think we need anyone else," Salvius stated in a hushed whisper as him and Cressida sat close together at the lunch table. Their heads were almost touching as they talked, as if their conversation needed loads of privacy.

"Someone else could be useful," Cressida whispered back as she looked up at the other tributes. Of course they wouldn't bring someone whom seemed buddy-buddy with the enemy (meaning District 12's tributes) but Cressida could see potential in a bunch of the other tributes. The silent but intimidating District 13 tribute seemed to be powerful, but he also had the snarky District 6 girl hanging off his arm. Cressida knew that Salvius would never agree to having an alliance with one of the weak, small tributes, so almost half of the kids were out of the question. All Cressida knew was that they needed someone else in their alliance, even someone they could use as bait to confuse Doom and Josie.

"How about we see who's still alive _after_ the bloodbath, and pick up some straggler," Salvius hissed to his partner. He would never admit it, but he knew another person would just bring the two of them down. Even if there was a third member of their alliance, the District 12 tributes would still go after them. And Doom was their only real threat at the moment.

"Salvius Jadish, it's time," someone in a suit called from the doorway. Cressida had almost forgotten it had been the final day of training before lunch, making the next couple hours their private session. Cressida didn't have time to wish Salvius luck as he bounded out of his chair.

Within seconds of the boy being gone, Doom approached Cressida. He was much more intimidating when Salvius wasn't with her, but Cressida tried not to show her fear.

"Hmm did lover boy leave you?" Doom asked in his dark voice. Cressida looked up at him with a glare.

"He's my _partner, _Doom, I don't have to be romantically involved with him," Cressida snapped back. Doom chuckled and pulled up a chair to sit across from the Capitol girl.

"Then I guess you won't cry when I cut his heart out and force feed it to you."

...

Before long, Cressida was called out of the lunchroom by the same suited man. She expected the gymnasium to be slightly mixed-up from Salvius's performance, but everything seemed to be in order. Cressida didn't take long as she observed the Gamemakers in the far corner of the room, and soon she went to work.

Cressida first went to the axes and showed her skills by slicing off the head of the dummy with only two swings. The Gamemakers looked unfazed though, and waved her to show them something different. Cressida's eyebrows scrunched up in worry as she thought of something else she could show them. Although she had gotten better at throwing spears, it wasn't impressive. Cressida went there anyway and a lightbulb went off in her mind. She smiled menially to herself as she weighed the spear in her hand.

As she stood towards the dummy, ready to throw the spear at it, she spun around and threw it at the dummy she had previously beheaded. Although the shot was not fatal, the hit to the leg still would've caused the opponent some damage. The Gamemakers looked a little more surprised this time and scribbled on their clipboards before dismissing her. Cressida wasn't sure what to take of that, but she hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Back in the lunchroom, Finn was sitting silently besides Luke. The older boy had shown a lot of potential as an ally the past couple days, but the two of them hadn't made their alliance official yet. A down fall about Luke was that he always seemed lost in his mind, but then again Finn wasn't always <em>there <em>either.

"Finn," Luke's soft voice sounded from beside him. Finn turned to look at the black haired boy. They hadn't really talked all day, the two of them going silently from station to station. Finn wasn't sure what he said wrong, but he did something to make Luke think. When he thought back to their last _actual_ conversation, Finn only remembered making a light joke about getting a girl for Luke so he could smile more. That must've been it.

"Hey I'm sorry for what I said…" Finn started but was cut short by Luke's voice.

"No it's cool. I was just wondering if in the arena, are we still going to stick together? Or is it a one for all, all for one type thing?" Luke asked. Finn had actually been wondering the same thing.

"I think sticking together might be best for the two of us. Seeing as the Careers are after the both of us," Finn laughed awkwardly with a shy smile. Luke smiled back at the kid and stuck out his hand. It was an offering and Finn took it without hesitation.

"Where are those berks anyways?" Luke asked he looked around the room. Only Aurania and the District 11 girl were left. They both sat together at the opposite end of the table, neither of them talking. The girl from District 11, Lilli didn't seem to entertain Aurania too much because she didn't look too happy to be away from the comfort of the other Careers. And to tell the truth, Lilli did not frighten either of the boys at all. Aurania on the other hand... Finn seriously hated that she was his District partner because he could stand eating dinner with her. It was awkward having her stare him down, analyzing his every move. It was even more awkward when their escort or mentor, Kryss and Kelly, tried to get the two of them to hang out. She obviously didn't want to be near the kid, so why did they try getting it to happen.

"Back in their rooms, probably. It's gonna be my turn for private training soon," Finn shrugged back to Luke. And just like that, a man in a suit called Finn out of the room and into the gymnasium.

All the Gamemakers were sitting forward on their seats as Finn walked in. He tried not to acknowledge their presence as he walked over to the camouflage station, but he still noticed their perplexed expressions. They probably expected the son of Finnick to go over to the tridents, a place he avoided during training, not to the camouflage. They all probably expected so much of the twelve year old, but they didn't know Finn. He wasn't a natural born killer like his father, he was the opposite. No one deserved to be killed, Finn thought. That meant Finn would never shed someone's blood, it's what his mother would want.

As Finn decorated his body in various pigment of green and brown, he thought of his mother. She finished the Games by hiding away, so maybe he would too. He laughed at that thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. Finn would be spotted from miles away if he covered himself the way he did, and truthfully he didn't care. If he was meant to be found, let it be. That's why he didn't try to fix his camouflaged skin and he turned to face the Gamemakers, still laughing.

None of the Gamemakers looked as amused as Finn was, although a couple did smile a bit at the boy's horrible attempt. They didn't have much to write down about Finn and dismissed him after they noticed he wasn't going to be doing anything else but laugh.

* * *

><p>D didn't sit with Nicholas during lunch, because she was having second thoughts about having him as an ally. Sure, Nicholas was powerful and great at practically ever weapon, but he seemed to expect too much of D. He wanted her to be able to pick up the seventy-five pound weights like he could. He wanted her to be able to strangle someone with her bare hands. And he wanted her to go by <em>his <em>rules and listen to _his _instructions. D had tried to tell him that she was her own person, but Nicholas wouldn't have any of it.

"Why aren't you sitting with me?" Nicholas asked as he pulled up a chair beside the small girl. D wanted to roll her eyes at his almost protective tone, but resisted.

"Just trying to amp myself up for training," D shrugged and downed the last drop of water that was in her glass. Nicholas nodded with a smirk.

"If you throw the knives like I showed you…" Nicholas started but D cut him off.

"I knew how to throw knives before you came along, bud," D laughed. Nicholas was going to say something else, but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. "I do know what I am doing."

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt. I want everyone to know the potential you have," Nicholas shyly smiled at D. It was one of the first times D saw a real smile form on Nicholas's mouth and her heart melted at the site. It made him look so much smaller and not nearly as frightening, D couldn't help but smile back.

"I know that, Nick, but you gotta understand that you can't shape me to be someone I'm not. And I don't follow instructions, that just me," D smiled back and grabbed one of Nicholas's hands in both of hers. She didn't know why she did it, but she just felt as if the moment was right. Nicholas placed his other hand on top of D's two hands and nodded.

"And that is what I like about you."

…

D was called out of the lunchroom minutes later. In the gymnasium she pushed out the image of Nicholas's sweet smile and remembered why she was alone in the giant room. It was hard to stop thinking of the blonde boy, but she forced herself to look at the Gamemakers and feel her blood boil. They were the reason she was there and she had to impress them. With that in mind, D went straight to the throwing knives.

She weighed a nicely sized knife in her hand, gritting her teeth naturally as she gripped it. D could feel all of the Gamemakers eyes on her back but took a deep breath to calm herself. She was a natural at throwing knives; they were just like the darts she through during her breaks at the butcher shop. With her mind at ease and all thoughts of Nicholas out of her mind, D though the knife straight into the left eye of the dummy where it stuck itself deep into the socket.

D looked over to the Gamemakers where a majority of them smiled contently, while a few other had obvious frowns. D wanted to ask them to do better, but knew that wouldn't get her anything but a bad score. Instead D ran over to the climbing station, a knife in her hand, and quickly climbed to the top. She then proceeded to take the knife out of her mouth and throw it at the dummy, hitting its right eye. This time the knife didn't sink into the socket and instead fell to the floor with a _clunk._ Still it was a pretty impressive shot.

The Gamemakers thought so also and smiled largely as they wrote things down on their clipboards. D smiled to herself and quickly climbed down the structure after they dismissed her.

* * *

><p>Helen eyed down Justice where she sat all alone at the table. Helen sat at the table hand in hand with Link, although she detested the boy. Their mentor, an older man named Carl, was forcing the two to be happily in love. Even though they did act like two love birds, they were far from it.<p>

"Why are you staring at _her?_ Jealous of her beautiful hair?" Link whispered into Helen's ear as he noticed her staring at Justice. Helen turned her head quickly to glare at Link, only to flip her head away from his gaze just as fast. Link was way better at pretending to be in love. He knew when to whisper in her ear, when to brush her body with his hand and how to act in general. Helen only knew how to hold his hand, something they had mastered after loads of practice. Carl wanted them to implement the next stage, kissing. Helen almost barfed at the thought.

"I'm actually jealous that she doesn't have to be stuck with _you."_ Helen whispered into Link's ear, smiling as she talked. She felt Link's hand go limp in her hand as he whipped his head around to look at the girl.

"You should be happy you have me. Justice over there has no one. Nobody I say," Link hissed and looked over to where Justice sat. Helen followed his gaze and saw Justice was still sitting alone, that smile of her ever present on her face. Even though she was _alone_ Justice looked a million times happier than Helen felt.

"I'd take being alone than being with you _any_ day," Helen hissed just as Link's name was called. He stood out of his chair, not letting go of Helen's hand as he stood, and pulled her all the way to where the man in the suit stood waiting for him. It wasn't until they were all the way to the door that Link let go of Helen's hand, only to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Well, it looked passionate though Helen felt everything _but _passion. After Link pulled away from the kiss with a smug smirk he left with the man.

Helen strode towards Justice after Link left, but walked right past her instead of stopping like she had planned. No matter how much Helen wished to be Justice, she couldn't bring herself to talk to the girl.

…

Within twenty minutes, the same suited man came and took Helen away. She was led to the gymnasium where the Gamemakers looked bored out of their minds. Seeing Helen silently stride into the room didn't awaken their senses either because they just stared forward with bored eyes.

Helen wasn't too sure what to do so she just went from station to station doing her own thing, only skipping over the stations she sucked at. The Gamemakers were not amused watching her hit the outside rings on targets, nor did they care that she could decipher a toxicc yew berry from an edible Nanking cherry. It wasn't until she picked up a short range knife that their expressions changed. Truthfully, they were the only weapons Helen knew how to use and she wasn't even too good with them. As she stabbed various dummies around the room, the Gamemakers soon grew tired again and shooed her out of the room. Helen tried not to let that get to her, but it was hard. She needed to show Damien that she would fight and not give up but it was difficult when she could barely gain a change in expression from the Gamemakers. That meant she had to be perfect during her interview.

* * *

><p>Justice watched Helen leave the room from her seat at the table. She had noticed Helen and her boyfriend Link watching her early and it made her feel uneasy. She knew that Helen and her didn't get off to the best start, but she didn't think Helen would bring Link into the mess. Really she didn't think their first meeting was bad enough for Helen to hold a grudge on her, or whatever.<p>

Justice tried not to think of Helen and instead looked around the room. It was amazing to see all of the tributes together and being civil. Before the Games, Justice had always wondered what it would be like to be one of the tributes. You would hate everyone and everyone would hate you, it was weird. But then again, it didn't exactly seem like that. Most people seemed to team up with each other, making groups of two or three. Justice still hadn't found a group that wanted her, but she wasn't in a rush. Sure, it would be a lot easier with someone who has your back, but she could wait. They weren't even in the arena yet, she had time.

Justice also noticed that most alliances weren't about strength or anything, they were kind of together just for security. Or, for a couple groups, they were together for romance. Like Link and Helen.

Justice frowned at herself; it seemed that all her thoughts kept going back to the couple. She didn't need them clouding her thoughts when she had more important things to think of. Like what she was going to do during her training sessions. Sure, Justice was great at trapping but would that impress the judges enough? Probably not. She was also pretty good at climbing, so she could also show that off.

Just as Justice decided what she was going to show the Gamemakers, her name was called. _Right on time,_ Justice had thought as she followed the man into the gymnasium. It was only once she entered the gym that Justice remembered to plaster on her smile by imagining her mother standing with her. After her smile was shining again, Justice jogged over to the trapping station.

Once she was there she made the trap she had been working on when she had first met Helen. Justice smile faltered again; _why did she always appear in her thoughts?_ Justice didn't let the thoughts of Helen distract her though and instead finished her snare in perfect timing. A couple of the Gamemakers smiled and nodded when Justice held the snare up and explained how it worked.

Afterwards Justice hurriedly climbed to the top of the fake tree which was in the gymnasium. It wasn't the easiest climb Justice had ever done, nor was it the fastest, but she made it to the top anyways. At the top she smiled widely and waved down to the Gamemakers. A few actually waved back, a giant smile placed on their lips too. Even if Justice wasn't able to win people over with her mediocre skills, she was sure to get a couple sponsors with her smile. Just like she had thought from the beginning, Justice was going to win people over with her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't be startled that the last five tributes are not in this chapter, they still get their private training sessions! This chapter was just getting too long, so I cut it in half. It'll probably be up tomorrow or so since I'm already half way done with it. I hope you enjoyed this half of it though! It gives us some more insight on the alliances and who's good at what! :D<strong>

**Points**

Doom has 25, D has 21, Justice has 15, Lilli has 20, Luke has 27, Jai has 22, Cressida has 26, Finn has 21, Nicholas has 6, and Helen has 23.

**Questions**

Do you think all of the alliances are going to last?

Was this chapter good or too boring?

Are you fine with me cutting a couple chapters in half in the future?

What do you think is going to happen with Helen and Link? Or better yet, Helen and Justice?

**Thanks for being so supportive! I'm sorry this took a while to get out, but life does come before fiction. **

**Happy Canadian Thanksgiving to all!**


	10. The Private Training Part 2

Luke was left, the next hour or so after Finn left, sitting with Opal. She wasn't the best company, but she was the only other person Luke knew. Although he wouldn't exactly parade around telling people he knew her, because he'd like to keep their sort of friendship a secret. Let's just say Opal wasn't the most entertaining girl around.

"And then my mom said that I am a sure winner, especially between the two of us. I'm sure to gain more sponsors because I am gorgeous and have a great personality. You on the other hand are as dry as a stick and the black hair-blue eye thing is so cliché…" Opal didn't know how to stop talking once she started and Luke could really care less about what she was saying. Even though her mother did tell her that she would beat Luke anytime, she had also told Luke that her daughter probably wouldn't last too long. And Luke saw where Xenia was coming from. Opal was not fighting material.

"Opal I really don't care," Luke said quietly, knowing she wouldn't hear him. And of course she didn't and just continued on talking about everything and anything. Luke was actually thankful when the man in a suit showed up to take him away.

Luke was so happy to be away from Opal's constant chatter that he actually smiled to see all the Gamemakers watching his every move. Luke had both a blessing and a curse when it came to the Gamemakers. They saw a lot of potential in the boy that they would surly have their full attention on him, but they also expected a lot out of him. A lot they expected, a lot they were going to get.

Before Luke went over to the weapons and other stations, he decided to run laps around the gym. Not only would it awaken his muscles but it would also show how fast he was. Although most people thought the Gamemakers only cared about proficiency with a weapon, Luke knew they also wanted to see the tributes speed, his stamina.

After running five laps in five minutes, Luke came to a stop. He was slightly panting, but barely. The Gamemakers noticed that and wrote something down on their clip boards. Luke flashed them all a smile and then jogged over to the maces. He grabbed one of the heavier ones without ease and smashed the dummy over the head with it, causing it to explode. That made Luke wonder what material it was. Instead of pondering Luke continued to smash the rest of the dummy until the entire body exploded after three large hits.

The Gamemakers whispered to each other and then nodded to Luke, dismissing the boy.

* * *

><p>Jai sat all alone in the lunchroom, sometimes looking over to where Lilli sat. She was also alone, all of her Career buddies already long gone. Once in a while Jai would look up to see Lilli looking at him with guilty eyes. He would look back down immediately, forgetting he saw anything.<p>

Jai sighed and laid his head down on the table. He still couldn't believe Lilli just left him. He thought that they had connections. He had helped her enough times already that he thought they were already allies. Jai guessed that _help_ only goes so far.

Jai glanced up at Lilli again, seeing that she was looking at him again. She had tried to explain a couple nights before that she was only with the Careers for safety. She had seen what had happened when Finn and Cow Boy denied their offer, and she really didn't want someone after her so soon. Jai smiled a fake smile back at her and told her it was okay. It was a lie he had been telling himself ever since she joined the Careers. He was okay, he was going to be okay, and everything was okay. Sure, Cad and Ezekiel were great allies but Jai could see them running off together as soon as something threatened one of their lives. They were a team, and Jai was just a tag along.

But then again, the twins had seemed to be looking up to him the past couple days. They had asked him where _he _wanted to practice, what _he _wanted to do. And they had watched his every move, trying to hit the target just like he had. It made no sense to Jai, why would they look up to him? But maybe they weren't looking up to the small boy; maybe they were just learning his moves so they would know the best way to kill him.

Jai sighed again and looked at Lilli; she was still staring at him. He wanted to tell her to stop, he didn't need her pity, but he didn't get the time. Instead a very bored man called his name, taking the small boy away.

...

In the gymnasium, Jai felt extremely small. Sure, he usually felt small, but it was worse then. Being all alone in that giant room while a group of people watched your every move kind of made you feel that way. Jai gulped and headed to the first station. It was the archery station, something he wasn't horrible at. He slowly picked up the bow and one of the arrows, his shaking hands making it hard to put the butt of the arrow in the right position. Once he got it, he nervously shot without looking. Sadly, Jai's arrow only hit the outer white of the target.

_That's okay, there's always the next station, _Jai thought to himself and jogged over to the swords. Again, this wasn't a weapon he was bad at but he wasn't good with them either. Jai weighed the sword in his left hand and then swung it around a little. He knew it wasn't very impressive from the bored faces of the Gamemakers. Jai gulped as he headed towards the knives. Now he was good with these. His siblings used to make him place this game with knives. It had to do with throwing knives and stabbing close objects and cutting rope. Jai smiled at the memory.

The Gamemakers were a little more impressed as they watched Jai jump around the room stabbing, jabbing and cutting various objects. Jai hoped that they would enjoy it enough to give him a score over five, but it was pretty doubtful. But there was nothing more for Jai to do, so the Gamemakers dismissed him.

* * *

><p>Lilli felt so guilty for joining the Careers. Not only because she left Jai, but because of what she would end up doing to everyone. The Careers were vicious killers, always out for the blood of their fellow tributes. Although Lilli knew killing was a major part of the Games, she really wanted to avoid it. She had hoped that joining the Careers would get her out of murder, but they seemed to have another idea. They had all planned out who would kill who. It gave Lilli nightmares when she thought of her fellow allies. They seemed to not care about anyone else at all. Lilli guessed that was a good thing, it would be easier to kill them, but she couldn't help but feel bad for everyone. They were all thrown into this mess for the same reason. They all had families back home and futures they were supposed to live. Lilli sighed as she looked around at the last of the other tributes.<p>

There were only five of them left in the lunchroom and Lilli was the only one alone. The District 12 tributes stuck together, always touching each other and stealing kisses. The District 13 tributes, both whom frightened Lilli, sat far apart but still talking. Lilli felt so alone sitting in the same room as them.

She also felt awkward sitting with them; remembering how and when the Careers wanted them to die. They had planned that they would kill the District 12 boy after the Capitol tributes got rid of the girl. The Careers knew that the District 12 tributes had some giant grudge against the Capitol kids, and wouldn't stop until their blood ran. The Careers didn't think they'd be able to kill Salvius and Cressida though, but Lilli thought otherwise. Doom seemed strong and Lilli knew she'd cower in fear if he came after her. Lilli shivered at the thought.

And then there were the mysterious District 13 citizens. The twelve year old girl, Noni, seemed to be easier to rid of than he counterpart. Nicholas was freaky, his lanky figure seeming almost snake like. He looked sneaky, manipulative and utterly terrifying. Even sitting with the small girl, a smirk evident on his face, he looked petrifying. The Careers hadn't really discussed how they would kill him, they seemed almost as frightened. And who could blame them?

"Girl, their summoning you," Nicholas' deep voice sounded from behind Lilli. Her eyes widened at the sound and she jumped forward out of her seat, her heart pounding in her chest. Nicholas smirked at Lilli and then pointed behind her where an impatient man stood waiting. Lilli blushed and ran over to the man, following him into the arena.

…

Lilli kept her head high as she pranced gracefully around the gymnasium. Most tributes took the private training session as a time to show off their skills to the Gamemakers, but Lilli saw it as a different opportunity. Sure, they were analyzing the tributes skills and strengths but Lilli knew they were watching for something else. They were watching for their attitude, their defiance, and their brain power. So while Lilli was going to show her skills with a bow and arrow she was also going to give them a glimpse into her mind.

Lilli didn't like using weapons, especially the one she was best at, but the Gamemakers liked it when the tribute had a favorite weapon. Sadly, for Lilli, the bow and arrow was also Katniss's weapon. Lilli grimaced at the thought of the traitor, but picked up the bow anyways.

It was lighter than the one she had ever used before, probably made out of a special alloy, but it didn't throw Lilli off. Instead she loaded the bow and aimed at the target. Before she shot, Lilli glimpsed over at the Gamemakers. All of them were looking forward at Lilli, looking bored as they waited for the small girl to shoot. Quickly, before anyone could react, Lilli turned her position to be pointed up at the roof. She quickly shot the arrow, hitting a light bulb just as she hoped she would. The bulb exploded, sending chards of glass everywhere. Lilli smirked and looked over at the Gamemakers. They looked just as bored as before, as if they were expecting a move like that. Lilli's heart sunk as they dismissed her. So much for brainpower.

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm next," Doom smirked as he lay back in his chair, pulling Josie along with him. Josie looked up at him with her sly smile as she leaned in to kiss the boy. So far, Doom had been enjoying the Games. With Josie by his side (and in his bed) he forgot about Sarah… almost. She was still in his dreams, her face in pain as Doom told her he didn't love her. Sometimes he'd have nightmares about how she must've felt when she was watching the parade and Doom and Josie's kiss.<p>

"How long do you think that girls gonna be in?" Josie asked her partner and tilted her head up at him. Doom shrugged.

"Dunno. Can't be too long; doesn't look like much of a fighter." Josie snorted at Doom's comment.

"She's with the Careers, babe. Can't be bad," Josie pointed out. Again Doom shrugged but this time pulled Josie in for a kiss. Doom didn't want to admit it, but he was getting annoyed with Josie. She always acted as if their relationship was real, as if they "loved" each other. She would talk about their futures as if they would both make it home to District 12. And she tried to act as if she was right, when truthfully a girl like her could never be right. Most girls couldn't be right when arguing with a man, except Sarah. She was an exception for every sexist thought that went through Doom's head.

"You're wrong," Doom said nonchalantly. Josie sat up to look him in the eye, wondering why he would disagree with her. Josie was a pretty independent woman, and just as stubborn as Doom.

"Because you just are. End of discussion," Doom said and pulled Josie back in for a kiss. Josie tried to resist at first, making Doom's face flare with anger. She sighed and gave into the kiss afterwards, not wanting to make her partner any angrier. Doom smiled to himself as he kissed Josie's roughly; he could get anything he wants.

…

After five minutes into their kiss, Doom was called to the gymnasium. Once he got there, he got right to business. He had a lot to show the Gamemakers and wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity.

First thing he did was go to the knives. They weren't his favorite weapon but he sure was good with them. As he practiced and showed off with them, he pretended Katniss was the dummy he was stabbing. He stabbed the eyes, the chest and everywhere that he knew would hurt. It made him happy, in a creepy, sadistic way.

After he annihilated the "Katniss" dummy with his knives he jogged over the rope section. Usually the other tributes would practice making snares and other little traps, but Doom had another idea. He pulled two dummies over, one for each of the Capitol tributes, and garroted them until their heads snapped off. It didn't take very long and again the killing made Doom excited. He couldn't wait to kill actual humans, actually Capitol children.

Doom turned to look at the Gamemakers after he was down, only to see all of them with perplexed expressions on their faces. They looked proud of Doom, but also a little frightened. Just the way he wanted them.

* * *

><p>Nicholas and Noni were the only tributes left in the lunchroom. Noni was prancing around the room with everyone being gone, saying the first thing that came to her mind when Nicholas shouted each of the other tributes names.<p>

"Velour," Nicholas shouted with a smile on his face.

"Full of himself, arrogant, soon-to-be-dead loser," Noni shouted back.

"Doom."

"Arrogant, full of himself, soon-to-be-dead loser," Noni shouted with a giggle. Nicholas smiled a bit too before yelling the next name.

"D," he said, loving the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth. Nicholas never thought he'd fall for someone so fast, but D was special. She was smart, brave, strong and perfect. Nicholas only wished they had met under different circumstances.

"Beautiful, brave, soon-to-be Mrs. Michiko," Noni giggled and fell down in front of Nicholas in a bow. Nicholas was surprised with Noni. When they had first met, he thought she was an annoying, runt that would be better dead. After getting to know her a bit and getting past her nasally voice, she was a cool kid. She was still annoying as hell, but cool.

"Why thank you Miss. Noni," Nicholas laughed and put his arm around the girl to bring her in to sit with him. Noni sat down without hesitation, cuddling into Nicholas's side. Nicholas had to admit, he never expected to be sitting with a twelve year old girl at the Games.

"Doom Michiko," the man who had called everyone else said as he appeared in the doorway. Nicholas nodded and stood up.

"Good luck," Noni smiled to the older boy. Nicholas nodded back to her and followed the man into the gymnasium.

In the gymnasium Nicholas put up his black hood, as if to seem more intimidating. The Gamemakers all looked back at him with blank expressions. No one knew how to act around a District 13 citizen, and that's the way Nicholas liked it. Better they be scared than not.

Nicholas slowly walked to the knives, throwing them with perfect aim. Forever knives were going to remind him of D. The way she smiled, the way she moved and the way she _was._ Nicholas threw one last knife, hitting dead center where the heart was.

He turned to look back at the Gamemakers after that, seeing their expressed still the same as before. He didn't know if that meant they approved of his skills, or not. He wasn't too sure, so Nicholas walked over to the camouflage station to mix things up a bit.

Grabbing the red paint, he painted a short sentence onto the wall. He wanted to frighten the Gamemakers even more, hoping that they'd be afraid of Noni too. Once he was done, he stood back to read his handy work.

_D 13 WILL ALWAYS LIVE_

By the looks on the Gamemakers faces, Nicholas knew he had done a job well done. And with that, he stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know I lied! This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I lied! Instead of finishing it I went and saw <strong>_**50/50**_**. I know I'm horrible! But it up now :D Hope you liked it! Gosh I really like a lot of the minor characters! You don't even know what I have up my sleeve for them! HEHE**

**Points**

Doom has 29, D has 21, Justice has 17, Lilli has 20, Luke has 29, Jai has 22, Cressida has 29, Finn has 23, Nicholas has 6, and Helen has 28.

**Questions**

How was this half of the Private Training?

How do you like Noni? What about Opal?

Is Doom too big of a jerk? (He may or may not get better ;D)

Now that we know all of their private training sessions, who's going to get the highest score? Who's going to get the lowest?

**Next chapter will be another Katniss/Peeta chapter. After that it will be the interviews!**


	11. The Scores

The phone rang for what felt like hours. Katniss was impatient, waiting for the dial tone to end and a voice to start. She couldn't stand the wait, biting her nails so short they bled. It shouldn't have been taking so long for them to answer; something was wrong.

After the fifth minute of ringing, it ended. Katniss waited a few more seconds before a small voice spoke up.

"Hello?" his small voice croaked as he picked up the phone. Katniss sighed in relief as she heard her son's voice, her heart finally slowing down.

"Hi Cinders its mommy," Katniss smiled as she spoke. She could just imagine her son's eyes widening, a smile spreading across his little face. Cinders didn't talk for a couple seconds and Katniss heard her mother's voice in the background. It sounded like she was talking to Rose, her daughter. Katniss felt stupid for over reacting before, they were probably just away from the phone.

"Hi mommy!" Cinders exclaimed in excitement. "We went picking berries." Katniss couldn't hold her smile in as she listened to her son talk. He was always so happy, and so much like his father.

"And how was that kiddo?" Katniss asked and laid back in the bed. Peeta was out, probably at a bar or someplace else to take away the stress. Katniss didn't drink; it always brought out her worst memories. Instead she escaped the present by talking to her innocent children.

"Good! Grammy is gonna make us pie! It won't be as good as dads," Cinders said as Katniss's mom whined jokingly in the background. The sound of her family's voices made Katniss feel at ease, as if the next day wasn't going to happen at all. As if everything was just a bad dream.

"Well your dad is a pretty good pie man," Katniss laughed and thought about Peeta. He was acting as if the Games didn't get to him, but Katniss could see the pain in his eyes. Each time they had to go to an important meeting, the pain would be there. Every time someone placed another bet on the Capitol boy or one of the Careers, the pain was there. Each show on the television showed the tributes faces, explaining their District and family. It was all so painful.

"Can I speak to your sister?" Katniss asked Cinders. She could just imagine him tripping over the toys that littered the floor to get to his sister. Rose wasn't even two and could only say a few words, but Katniss still wanted to hear her daughter.

"Hi Rosey, its mommy," Katniss cooed into the phone. Rose squealed on the other line. Katniss imagined her mouth forming a giant smile while her feet stamped in excitement. "Have you been a good girl for Grammy?"

Again Rose mumbled some made up words in a high squeal. Katniss laughed with her daughter, her heart soaring at the sound of her baby's laughter. She wished she could stay like that forever, in bliss with her family, but that was far from the truth.

…

Later that night Peeta came back to the room, his eyes worn out. Katniss was already in bed, not asleep, but laying in worry. She couldn't help stressing about the next day. The interviews were then. It was stressful thinking about the children they'd be talking to, one of them practically being their nephew. And some of the tributes had hard feelings against Katniss, which would be awkward. Katniss sat a little higher in the bed as Peeta entered the room.

"Where've you been?" Katniss asked and patted the spot beside her. Peeta flopped down, still dressed in his suit and tie. By the smell of his breath, Katniss knew he hadn't been drinking like she assumed.

"I was trying to get us out of the interviews, but Clare won't hear it. She's a little too into these Games," Peeta sighed and rested his head against Katniss's shoulder. He looked so exhausted and beaten up. His eyebrows were almost permanently mushed together in frustration lately. Katniss couldn't stand seeing him so tired looking.

"Don't stress too much about it Peeta. Once we get them over with, we're home free," Katniss whispered and massaged his forehead with her fingers. She couldn't help but feel a twist in her stomach as she spoke her words, knowing Clare had something else in mind for the victors. Peeta didn't believe Katniss's words either but agreed with her, hoping she was right.

…

Katniss and Peeta stayed up into the night, watching the specials about each tribute. It showed everything from their reaping until their private training score. This was also when their friends and families were interviewed. It was heartbreaking seeing the families of the kids on TV, the false hope in their eyes. Again Katniss watched for the ten tributes she had been keeping track of.

It was crazy seeing some of the families. Justice's parents who had cried for their daughter, wishing they could see her one last time. Cressida's adopted sister Eden, saying she knew her sister would be home to teach her how to cook fish like she had promised. And Electra, Luke's best friend who looked heartbroken as she held hands with Alvie, the boy Luke had volunteered for.

The most heart breaking was Annie, and how she avoided the camera after she told them that Finnick would save their son. Katniss couldn't help but cry for the tributes and their families, knowing that's exactly how her mother and Prim had felt all those years ago.

While Katniss was crying, Peeta took out his book where he wrote down as much about Katniss's ten tributes that he could catch. He knew she'd want him to do it. Katniss would especially want the tributes score, for those usually showed who would get sponsors and who wouldn't.

Cressida's was a little over average, coming up as a six out of ten.

Finn's, on the other hand, was a disappointing two. Peeta shook and he held in his tears as he wrote down the fateful number.

D gained a seven out of ten, as expected. D seemed like a fighter; tough and rough.

Helen didn't do too well, although not as bad as Finn. She came out with a three, causing Peeta to shake his head.

Justice's score was surprising, an eight. Peeta couldn't imagine the girl actually picking up a weapon, but she must've done something to win over the Gamemakers.

Luke's score _was_ expected. He already had a lot of potential, with the entrance he had, so the eight he scored wasn't a surprise.

Jai gained a four, which was pretty good for a kid his size. Usually the younger and smaller ones would get a two or three.

Lilli also gained a four, the District 11 tributes so alike.

Doom's score was also surprising, but it actually made Peeta smile. He hated the boy so was quite glad that the brute only got a score of five.

Lastly was Nicholas, the scary District 13 boy. He ended up getting a nine, probably because the Gamemakers were too afraid to give him anything lower.

After the program ended and Katniss had cried herself to sleep, Peeta put his book away and draped a blanket over Katniss. As much as he loved Katniss, he couldn't help but blame her for getting him into the mess of the Games. And as much as he hated her for starting the Games, he crawled into the bed and snuggled close to her body.

…

**WAS THIS UPDATE FAST OR WHAT? Sorry I am just proud of myself :D I don't really have much to say besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter/s will be the interviews and then… BUMBUMBA, the Games will start! Who will die first? We'll just have to wait and see ;D**

**Points**

Doom has 32, D has 21, Justice has 19, Lilli has 20, Luke has 29, Jai has 22, Cressida has 31, Finn has 25, Nicholas has 7, and Helen has 29.

**Questions**

What do you think of Katniss and Peeta's children's names? (BTW Rose is named after Prim while Cinders is named after Cinna)

Were all of the tributes scores expected?

What do you think the arena is going to be like?

**Clues for the arena:**

**#1: It has to do with the number two**

**#2: Some of the alliances are going to have HUGE troubles with it. Not because of their skills, strengths or weaknesses but because of the actual alliances themselves.**


	12. The Interviews

The twenty eight tributes sat in a large horseshoe shape, each tribute looking as fancy as the next. They were all silent as the curtains around them opened at an extremely slow pace. They could hear the crowd cheering outside and the first couple Districts could feel the presence of the interviewer right on the other side of the curtain. Half of the tributes were anxious for the interview to be over, while the others were excited to tell their stories to all of Panem.

Cressida just wanted the interviews to be over. She had the first interview, meaning she didn't have any time to weigh the questions the interviewer would ask. She was the guinea pig, paving the way for all the other tributes. It was at this time that Cressida wished the boy would go before the girl. Cressida took another deep breath.

Finn had a bad feeling about the interviewer that sat on the other side of the curtain a couple tributes away. He felt as if the interviewer was going to be someone his parents knew, a past escort or Gamemaker, and it made him nervous. No one knew who the interviewers would be, Clare Silverstare had amped up the Capitol by making it a "joyous" surprise.

The curtains rose a little more and D felt the air rush towards her bare legs. She felt the goose bumps grow almost immediately, the shivers coming with it. She wasn't complaining though, the cold kept her mind off the hundreds (maybe thousands) of people who were just beyond the curtain. D looked across the arc to where Nicholas sat, his dark attire causing him to blend into the black curtain.

Helen held onto Link's hand tight, for once thankful her mentor had forced the two together. It gave her a structure to hang onto, something to steady her. She felt Link's hand tighten around her own while he leaned in closer to her. Helen knew Link felt safer holding her hand too, and she wondered if maybe her mentor was right all along; the two would survive better with each other.

Justice sat up straight and looked forward at the curtain. It was about a foot in the air now and she could now see the edge of the stage. Inside, the girl was frightened but one couldn't see an ounce of fear present on her face. Her smile practically shone, like usual, but it was even brighter because of the sunny yellow dress she wore.

If it wasn't for his prep teams' skills with antiperspirant, Luke would've been drenched in sweat. No, he wasn't nervous for the interview just for what he was planning on telling the world. It was something he had never told anyone, and now he was going to let everyone know. He took another deep breath as he took a glance at crowd that could almost be seen beneath the curtain.

Lilli wanted to cover her ears as the crowd of strangely dressed people screamed. It was deafening, and very intimidating. They were all staring forward, their mouths wide as they shouted various names. Some were for Luke, others for Velour and Finn. Weirdly most of them were for Katniss and Peeta, which made Lilli look over to where the other curtain had once been. Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of Peeta, looking as beautiful and ever, and Katniss. That only meant…

Jai gasped when he saw Katniss and Peeta. He had never seen the two in person, only on television every so often. They looked older than he remembered, but then again the programs he had watched were from thirteen or so years before. Jai couldn't believe they were actually there, and sitting on the same stage that he was on.

Doom's hands curled into tight fists as he smirked at Katniss when she glanced at him. He almost wanted to laugh, she remembered him. He couldn't wait for the "Mockingjay" to interview him. Doom quickly planned on how to humiliate her, or how to make her life a living hell. She deserved it, like hell she deserved it.

Nicholas couldn't keep his eyes off D, even as Clare Silverstare and the president introduced the tributes and the interviewers. She looked so radiant, sitting beneath the spotlight. She glowed, her green eyes sparkling. Nicholas didn't care what it took, he was going to show D what he felt. No he wasn't going to pull a Peeta, but he would show her someway.

* * *

><p>Cressida was called over to Katniss and Peeta first. She took a deep breath and looked over to Salvius before she stood up, making sure not to wobble on her stilt like shoes. They made her so much taller than she was, but luckily Cressida had had practice walking in shoes like them before. For once, growing up in the Capitol had its perks.<p>

The rest of her outfit was made so she looked heightened too. Her dress was so extremely short that her legs looked miles long. Cressida felt so naked walking the small distance to the Mockingjay and her husband. She felt as if the slightest movement would make her pink and black dress fall off completely, giving everyone a view. Cressida shook at the thought.

"Cressida Wells, I would say welcome to the Capitol, but I think you should be saying that to us," Peeta chuckled as he shook hands with the girl. Cressida knew to laugh along with him, knowing that's what the Capitol wanted. They'd also what her to say something witty, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead Cressida stayed silent and eyed the interviewers.

"So Cressida, tell us what it was like to grow up in the Capitol?" Peeta asked after he could tell Cressida wasn't going to say anything. Cressida shrugged and looked over to Katniss before answering. She was staring at Cressida with such intensity, but didn't seem to have anything to say.

"It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. School, friends, family; you know ordinary," Cressida said and glanced over to the audience. They were silent and only then did Cressida remember that they were _her_ people. They had grown up in the Capitol, so why would they want to hear about it.

"And you have a sister right?" Peeta asked after the silence of the crowd became too much. Cressida's heart wrenched at the thought of Eden. Cressida had tried not to think of her sister too much, but Peeta had to bring her up. Cressida nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes, her names Eden. We adopted her from District 11 when she was just a baby," Cressida said as she willed her tears to stay in her eyes. Peeta was about to continue when the crowd started to cheer. Everyone knew Eden, she was hard to ignore. She was the girl who would go looking for your lost cat, or help you take in your groceries. She would babysit for free and thank bus drivers when no one else would. Although no one would know Cressida, no one could forget Eden.

"It seems like your sister is quite the popular girl," Peeta chuckled and motioned to the still cheering crowd. Cressida laughed a little also, ruffling her perfectly styled hair. Again, she glanced at Katniss.

"You adopted her from District 11? What made you do that?" The crowd went eerily quiet as Katniss finally spoke up. She was staring at Cressida again, her eyes filled with curiosity. She didn't look quite as horrible as she seemed to Cressida before. Instead, Katniss seemed like a person with too much on her plate. Cressida instantly felt bad for the woman.

"We were on a trip and found her abandoned in the streets. We couldn't just leave her," Cressida whispered while staring into Katniss's gray eyes.

"You love her don't you?" Katniss whispered and Cressida saw pain flash through the Mockingjay's eyes. It was then that Cressida remembered that Katniss once had a younger sister that she left when she went to the Games. Katniss probably knew exactly the pain she was feeling. She knew how Cressida would do anything to return home to Eden, to watch her grow up and be a child for a little longer. Katniss knew.

"Yes, and I'm going to do everything in my heart to get back to her," Cressida whispered back and then flashed a giant smile to the crowd. They screamed again, cheering her name.

"And folks, that's Cressida Wells!"

* * *

><p>Finn walked over to where Katniss and Peeta sat. When he was younger, he had called them aunt and uncle. Once he got older, Annie explained that they were old friends of his fathers, but Finn still thought of them as family. They had been at every one of his birthdays until he turned ten, and they had rushed to the hospital when Finn had got a severe case of pneumonia. Finn also knew their phone number off by heart, calling them whenever his mother had another fit.<p>

Peeta and Katniss looked at the boy they thought of as almost a son. He looked so grown up in his pitch black suit, his white tie standing out. They hadn't seen the boy for almost a year, and he had grown. Not just in height and other physical appearances, but in his emotions. Just looking in his eyes, you could tell Finn wasn't the boy he once was. After just twelve years, Finn had become an adult.

"Hello Finnick Odair or do you like to go by Finn?" Peeta introduced as Finn sat in the seat across from the familiar faces. Finn was about to answer it like any other tribute would have, with a nod and smile or with some witty remark, but he decided against it. Instead he looked at the couple and crossed his arms.

"Are we really going to go through all these formalities?" Finn sighed and then looked out to the crowd.

"Katniss and Peeta are practically family; I really can't answer these questions without feeling awkward. Can I just talk about my mom and dad?" The crowd cheered at the mention of Finnick, one of the Capitol's favorite tributes ever to live. Finn glanced over at Katniss and Peeta.

"Finn, are you sure?" Katniss whispered and held out her hand as if to grab the boy's hand. Finn nodded and stood out of his seat, walking to the edge of the stage.

"As you all probably know, my parents were Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair. They had both won the Hunger Games once and then fell in love. They were both broken people, my mom went crazy after the Games while my dad was sold to the Capitol. They seemed to fall together because of this, so I guess I have to be thankful for the Games a bit. After my dad died, my mom fell apart even more. I am really all she has left, but to tell you the truth, I think she'll be okay when I'm gone." The crowded cried during Finn's practiced speech, hearing the tragic love story ending with the son's potential death. It was like one of the soap operas they played on television every so often, so dramatic and tragic. Only Finn's story wasn't fictional.

"But you do want to win, to go back to your mom?" Peeta asked Finn, his eyes filled with pain as he looked at the boy. Peeta had always hoped that Finn would be around to be a good influence on Cinders, but the way he was talking sounded as if the kid didn't plan on going home.

"A great man once wanted to not lose himself in the Games. He wanted to stay true to himself and not fall and turn into something he wasn't. I don't want to lose myself either," Finn spoke while looking at Peeta. Peeta probably didn't remember what Finn was talking about, for Snow had taken away that memory long ago and Katniss hadn't bothered making him remember. It was the speech he had told Katniss the night before their first Games, something Katniss had told Finn in passing. She couldn't believe the boy had remembered it.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Finnick Odair!"

* * *

><p>D was called up a little while later and the words of her mentor were stuck in her brain.<p>

_"Be funny, you're funny. And don't be snarky, no one likes snarky."_

D snorted at the thought. Snarky was who she was and by saying she _couldn't _be snarky was like saying she couldn't be herself. Her mentor was crazy to think she'd actually listen, because she hadn't listened once yet. She wasn't like Tyee, the perfect tribute who listened to every single word said. Sure, sometimes it was good to go by the rules, but when your life was on the line it was best to go by your own rules.

Even D's outfit screamed "rebel." She didn't wear a cute little girl dress, nor did her stylist even try to dress her for success. Instead D was wearing a replica of what she was reaped in. The green razor she wore went her forest green eyes and made her short, red hair stand out. She wore little, or no, makeup as if to look natural. The more the citizens stared at D, the more she looked like she was in the _Games, _rather than on a stage. Usually the stylists dressed the tributes in fancy clothing, leaving the practical stuff for the actual Games.

"So Dendra, I mean _D,_ you seem to be a lot to handle," Peeta laughed as he remembered D's reaping where she had told all of Panem she had went by "D." It showed the girl was tough and a little rebel, something the Capitol loved to see in tributes.

"Oh yeah, my mom once tried to put a leash on me but I chewed it off," D chuckled and smiled up to the camera, showing her mom that secretly that she was still on her mind. The Capitol laughed a little too hard at D's joke.

"So you live with just your mom?" Peeta asked once the crowd calmed down. D nodded, not sure if she wanted to talk about her mom to the entire country. D loved her mom unconditionally and she didn't want to tell them about her. She didn't want them to know that they sang together while doing the dishes, or that they huddled together during thunderstorms.

"Yeah, I do," D nodded, making her face into a mask of tone. She didn't want to show any hint of sadness when thinking of her mom because that was a sign of weakness.

"It's probably a lot different here then?" Peeta asked, motioning to the Capitol. He was pretty much asking if it was different being waited on hand and foot in the Capitol as opposed to having to fend for herself back home. D shrugged.

"We actually fair pretty well. I work for a butcher, so we get lots of meat and stuff," D shrugged again. It was a lie, because sometimes they didn't do so great. Sometimes they went weeks living off of flour, water and the entrails of animals from the butcher, but no one needed to know that.

"A butcher? You must be handy with a knife then," Peeta exclaimed in surprise. D tried very hard to not let her face show her disappointment that Peeta just gave her skill away. She didn't want the other tributes knowing she was good with a knife until it was stuck in their back.

"Oh you should see the scars I have on my hands from my 'knife skills,'" D laughed and held her hands up to the audience. They all laughed as they saw that D did have pale white scars all over her hands. What they didn't know was that the scars were actually from the barbwire she used to trap animals when she would hunt. For once she was thankful for those darned scars.

"Well I guess we will just have to watch you in the Games to see how you scored that eight," Katniss said almost robotically, getting her few mandatory words in. D could tell the woman didn't want to be there at all, but it was her fault for starting the Games anyways. She deserved to suffer just as much as the rest of them.

"And that's D Holmes!" Peeta called out to the audience, bringing a cheer out of them.

* * *

><p>Helen was called right after Tyee, the awkward boy from District 6. The crowd almost sighed in relief to see the girl who had just been holding hands with her District partner. Although the Capitol wasn't entirely interested in the averageness of Helen, they did want to know about that blooming romance.<br>Helen even fit the quota for "girlfriend." She was dressed in a flirty red dress, a large heart necklace around her neck. Helen thought her mentor was overdoing her costume because she felt more like a five year old girl than a "killer."

"So Helen, what exactly is happening between you and Link?" Peeta cut right to the chase, asking Helen the question everyone was wondering. The crowd screamed at the mention of the couple, and naturally Helen blushed. Her blush was caught on the _Jumbotrons_, causing the excited crowd to cheer even louder. Helen almost put her hands up to her ears at the sound, but resisted. If the Capitol saw that she couldn't handle a little noise, how would she be able to stand death and other hardships?

"I think it's pretty obvious," Helen whispered, her tone a little flirty and she looked behind her to where Link was sitting. She waved at the boy and he gave her a wink back; the crowd chuckled.

"Yes, but when did this start? Back at home?" Peeta wondered and pulled everyone's attention back to the interview. Helen wasn't ready for that question, so naturally she shrugged.

"I knew Link from school, but not really, you know? I guess it's kind of like you and Katniss, just I don't have to go through a rebellion to get the boy," Helen laughed and fluttered her eyes to the audience. Peeta and Katniss both frowned at the same time, apparently not impressed with the young girls joke.

"New topic, how was growing up in District 7?" Katniss asked quickly just as a camera zoomed into her face. Again, Helen shrugged.

"I had a father that could care less for me and a dead mother. I think I turned out okay, right?" Helen joked and winked to the audience. It was a cue for them to laugh and scream that Helen turned out just fine.

"What would make you say that?" Peeta gasped and looked over the girl.

"Well I killed my mother by being born, kinda making my dad unhappy. But you know, my brother Damien raised me pretty well," Helen shrugged once more. She knew that Damien was most likely watching the interviews and she wanted him to know that she loved him. Damien was always there for Helen and she took that for granted. Like how she had yelled at him before the reaping, and how she barely got a proper goodbye. Helen had to try hard to keep in the tears; she had to be strong.

"Is Damien the typical older brother? Is he going to pummel Link if he breaks your heart?" Peeta joked and again looked over to Link. Link shrugged and pointed back to Helen, chuckling.

"Our relationship is deeper than that. He's a best friend, brother and mentor all in one. The best person I've ever known," Helen whispered and looked straight at the camera. Helen hoped Damien heard her and knew that she loved him. Even if she didn't end up going home, Helen wanted her brother to know how much he meant to her. She wanted to know that she wouldn't be the same without him.

"And did he give you any piece of advice?" Katniss asked after she noticed Helen was too quiet for her own good. For a girl like Helen, quiet meant "on the verge of tears." Helen swallowed her tears and answered.

"If I give up, he's gonna make my afterlife a living hell."

* * *

><p>"Justice, all of the Capitol has so many questions about you," Peeta said quickly as the girl sat down. Both Peeta and Katniss were sitting forward in their seat, and Justice guessed that a lot of the citizens were doing the same. The thing was, Justice wasn't too sure how she'd answer half the questions Peeta had. One, she sucked at being in front of cameras. They made her sweaty and took the words right out of her mind. Secondly, Justice had no idea how she got the score she did.<p>

"Really?" Justice whispered, hoping her reaction was good enough for the citizens. They seemed to expect so much of her and Justice wasn't sure if she'd be able to show them enough. She felt so insignificant, especially going up after Helen's sob story and Link's romantic chronicle. Justice had a normal, well-to-do family and a normal background. She had no allies, no romance and nothing super interesting. Not to mention her lack of useful skill.

"Oh come on Justice, don't be shy. The crowd wants to get inside your brain," Peeta chuckled and placed his hand on Justice's leg. She shivered at the contact, not expecting it whatsoever. Justice stared blankly at the interviewers.

"Why don't you tell us about your family, or your friends?" Katniss asked. She knew exactly what the small girl was thinking. Katniss had been in her spot numerous times at multiple interviews.

"I don't really want to," Justice said straight out. She didn't want all of Panem to know about her life. They didn't need to know about her father's special bread, or her mother's sweet smile. They didn't need to know that when her stylist had first shown her the lacy shirt and pants he had planned for her to wear, Justice had cried because it reminded her too much of her mother. They didn't need to know that she smiled for her family and _only _her family.

"You gotta give us something to work off of sweetie," Peeta said calmly and looked into her eyes. Justice looked away swiftly, looking down to where Peeta's rough hand still lay on her leg. His hand was muscular, just like her fathers. _Probably from kneading dough, _Justice thought and looked up at Peeta in shock. How had she forgotten, Peeta was a baker just like her dad.

"My dad's a baker too," Justice exclaimed, her well known smile breaking out on her face. The crowd cheered to see the smile, making Justice blush and look down again.

"Really now? What brought that up?" Peeta asked, in shock of her strange outburst. Justice blushed again, a shy smile breaking out on her face.

"Well your hands are baker's hands, like my dad's, and it just reminded me that I haven't had any good bread in a while," Justice laughed and decided to throw another smile at the crowd. They erupted again, their screams making Justice's ears ring.

"Are you saying the Capitol doesn't have good bread?" Peeta asked, highly amused. Normally the citizens hated talk about pointless things, like bread, but they seemed fine with hearing it if it came with one of Justice's smiles. It was hilarious the response that came out of one movement of the girls lips.

"No offense, but no one's bread beats my dad's," Justice smiled and blushed again. Katniss thought the crowd was going to have an in-sync heart attack from the screaming they were doing. It was crazy.

"Well you haven't tasted my bread," Peeta joked and was going to continue before Katniss spoke up.

"Looks like we're out of time. Be sure to look for Justice and her award winning smile!"

* * *

><p>Luke was dressed in a white V-neck shirt, black pants and strange tattoos all the way up his arms. He looked so put together as he walked to the interviewers, his hands in his back pockets. What no one knew was that inside, Luke was falling apart. He was nervous and he was excited. Both emotions were in such high quantities that he felt like he was going to vomit at any second.<p>

"Well, well, it's Luke Symms," Peeta said and shook his head as the boy sat down. Peeta had a smirk on his face as he looked the boy over, as if he knew exactly what Luke was planning on telling the world. This thought made Luke's heart beat even faster.

"And it's Peeta and Katniss Mellark," Luke said back, mimicking Peeta's smirk. Peeta couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. He was one of the favorite tributes, and Peeta had so many questions to ask him, but didn't know where to start.

"You have sure captured the Capitol's heart," Katniss spoke. The crowd agreed with Katniss by shouting, causing Luke to chuckle nervously. "First with volunteering for that boy, then the stunt with the cows. You're a celebrity Luke."

"I sure feel like one. I never thought I'd be on a talk show." Another nervous chuckle. "But where do you want me to start? I have a lot to talk about."

Peeta liked this boy. He knew how to keep a conversation, even though he looked nervous as hell. Katniss also liked Luke, but for other reasons. She still couldn't get over how he had sacrificed his life for that young boy.  
>"Start at the beginning. Who is Alvie, the boy you volunteered for? I remember his last name being Pickens, while yours is Symms. Is he a cousin, a nephew?" Peeta asked and sat back in his seat. Luke closed his eyes for a couple seconds to settle himself. He was about to tell the world about the Pickens family, and more importantly about Electra. He could feel his heart beat even faster as he opening his eyes.<p>

"No, Alvie and I aren't related. He's just my best friend's brother," Luke said slowly and imagined Electra's face right after her brother's name was called. It broke Luke's heart just to think of it.

"And your best friend didn't volunteer for him?" Peeta asked, his brows furrowed. Luke had to think about the question for a little bit before he understood what Peeta was meaning. He thought Electra was a guy.

"Well she wasn't exactly qualified," Luke chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, so she's a she?" Peeta asked and the crowd sighed. It was as if they could read Luke's mind and knew that he loved Electra more than anything. "The crowd seems to be thinking she's more than just a 'best friend.'"

Luke was silent as he gulped. The lights seemed too hot as they burned down onto his skin and everything seemed too loud. Even his own heart seemed to be beating too hard. Luke took another deep breath and he calmed himself down. It was now or never.

"I wish she was," Luke chocked out the words. His eyes started to water as the world slowed down, everything moving in a blurry, slow way. Even the crowd's cries sounded too distant now, as if everything changed so fast. Luke had to wonder what Electra was thinking at home, watching. He wondered if she was surprised, disgusted or elated.

"Are you saying that you have feelings for this girl, but she doesn't feel them back?" Katniss asked, leaning in to talk to Luke. Luke bit his bottom lip and nodded once.

"She used to always talk about going to prom with the perfect boy and falling in love. I was going to make it come true, but then all of this happened. I just hope I'm home for prom." Luke felt so much pain as he spoke the words out loud. He had never told anyone and just saying each word hurt. He had wanted to tell Electra before he told anyone else, but it seemed like that would never happen.

"I mean this when I say that you are in everyone's hearts, Luke," Peeta smiled at the boy and grabbed his hand, releasing it moments later. Luke nodded and stood up to leave.

"Make it home to that girl and get her the biggest bouquet you can find," Katniss whispered into the ear of the black haired boy. And like that, his interview was over.

* * *

><p>Lilli stride across the stage in her pale blue dress, feeling everyone's eyes on her. The crowd didn't know much about Lilli, besides that she had cried non-stop during her Reaping. Lilli didn't want Panem to think she was a weakling, but she didn't know what else she should tell them. Actually, she wanted to tell the world about her love for Peeta and her hate for Katniss, but that wouldn't really go to well.<p>

"Lilli, you look quite nice in that colour," Peeta complimented the girl as she took a seat facing the couple. Lilli almost fainted from all of the blood rushing to her face. It was her dream come true, having Peeta Mellark compliment her. She swooned before answering.

"Thank you. I've been told blue is my colour," she said with a shy smile. If Lilli hadn't have been mesmerized by Peeta's presence, or if Jai had been there to save her once again, Lilli would've slapped herself. She had already made herself look weak when she had cried, and now she was acting like a fool. And maybe, if Lilli hadn't been a Career, she could've used it to her advantage. Instead she was a part of the most feared team in the Games, so no one was going to think she was a weak fool. Instead, she probably wouldn't get any sponsors.

"It really brings out your eyes," Katniss said with a small hiss. Although she knew Peeta loved her with all her heart, Katniss didn't like how close that girl was sitting to her husband. The way she fluttered her eyelashes and leaned in closer made Katniss furious. As far as Katniss knew, Peeta could have a thing for underage girls.

Lilli glanced at Katniss after her comment, her eyes filled with hate. She could hear the sarcasm in the Mockingjay's voice as could see the hate in her gray eyes. Lilli never liked Katniss, and now she hated her even more.

"Thank you, _Katniss,"_ Lilli hissed back and then looked back at Peeta. He looked highly amused as he looked between the two ladies.

"And to get back on topic, tell us where you got that scar on your wrist." Lilli's world stopped spinning as the one question she wasn't expected escaped Peeta's lips. She had completely forgotten about the large scar that went from the bottom of her thumb all the way to her elbow. She had forgotten how sceptical the Capitol's eyes were, and how they had probably noticed it right of the bat.

"Th… this scar?" Lilli stuttered as she traced the pronounced scar. If she closed her eyes, Lilli could remember the deepness of the cut and the blood. There had been so much blood, and it was so deep. Lilli felt scar.

"Yes, that one. It's pretty ginormous," Peeta said and brushed over the scar. Lilli didn't even shiver as he touched her, but instead paled. Usually, when someone asked how she got the scar, Lilli would tell them she cut it on barbed wire. This time was different though. Not only had she already hesitated, but it was the last time she would ever get the chance to tell everyone the truth.

"My boyfriend tried to kill me when I was fifteen." The crowd was utterly silent as they took in the information. Lilli imagined that her sister, Sarah, and her parent were just as silent. They had always loved Brady, telling Lilli that they were made for each other. But now they would know the truth.

"I did something wrong and he pulled out his knife, saying he'd teach me right," Lilli said quietly with closed eyes. She was remembering the moment; the pain, the screams and last of all, the look on his face. It was a look that showed triumph and treachery, something all the Careers would have on their face as they killed every last tribute. Lilli took another deep breath and looked out to the still silent crowd.

"But it made me stronger, and showed me how to be as cruel as he was."

* * *

><p>Jai was still shocked about Lilli's outburst as he crawled up to the interviewers. Although Jai hadn't really known Lilli before the Games started, he had known her boyfriend. His name was Brady, and he had been his brother Todd's best friend. Jai couldn't believe he would do something so cruel to Lilli.<p>

"I don't think you're going to be able to top that interview," Peeta teased as Jai sat down. Jai tried to laugh awkwardly, but instead he sat frozen on the spot. He had been so caught up in Lilli's interview he had forgotten to amp himself up for his own.

"No, I can't," Jai squeezed out of his mouth. He could hear his voice echoing throughout the stage as he spoke and it freaked him out even more. He had to close his eyes for a couple seconds to steady himself.

"So tell us about your sister, Bliss was it?" Peeta said after as eerie silence. Again Jai was frozen on the spot. He had planned so much to say and do the night before, but he had forgotten it all in the rush of everything. Instead of the nicely planned speech he had made, Jai was frozen on spot. And to think he had been so brave before.

"Uh, I didn't know her," Jai stuttered and looked down at his hands. The crowd was silent.

"Well I'm sure your parents told you something about her," Katniss said with a laugh. She couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He was only twelve and she couldn't blame him for his fear and awkwardness. He wasn't even a teenager for God's sake.

"My parents didn't like to talk about her, but my siblings told me stories," Jai spoke a little louder this time. His speech was coming back to him finally and that made the kid feel a little better. Only a little though.

"What did your siblings say?" Peeta asked, even though he could feel the Capitol fall asleep as he continued.

"That she was a strong girl, but not the smartest. They said that she died in the bloodbath because she was stupid. No one really knew about her though, so it didn't really matter," Jai said slowly, his eyes watering. He didn't want to be like his sister, dying because she didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die without being known either, that would be worse than anything. The sad thing was, it seemed to be going that way.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"It made me want to be known and not forgotten. I want to be remembered for my life, not forgotten as soon as I die," Jai said loudly. He finally had gotten his confidence back and it made him feel more important. The crowd also perked up as soon as Jai did, cheering at his speech. This made a small smile appear on his pale lips, and with that smile came even more hope.

* * *

><p>Doom didn't hesitate to get to Katniss and Peeta. He practically ran when it was his turn, smirking at both the interviewers' unfortunate faces.<p>

"What don't I get a smile, _neighbors?"_ Doom asked and leaned across to put his hand on Katniss's shoulder. Katniss flinched away from his touch.

"It's nice to see you again _Doom,"_ Peeta said between clenched teeth. Peeta couldn't stand Doom and was actually quite excited to see him die. The boy was cocky, rude, irresponsible and harsh. He blamed Katniss for his parent's death and did everything he could to make her life horrible.

"Oh it's so nice isn't it? Ruin anyone else's lives lately?" Doom asked and looked directly at Katniss. Katniss stayed silent but didn't break his glare. She knew his question was meant for her because Doom could care less for Peeta. In his eyes, Peeta was just a pawn in her game while she was the creator.

"Doom if you act like this…" Peeta started but was interrupted by the brute.

"You'll what Peeta? Katniss has already killed my parents and now she's sentenced me to death. There isn't anything left for you to do. You've done it all _Mockingjay,"_ Doom was shaking with anger now as he remembered everything that had happened just because of Katniss Everdeen. Everything was her fault and she deserved to suffer.

"Doom please," Peeta begged with the boy. Doom glared at Peeta.

"Peeta please. You can't disagree with me that your _wife_ is a horrible person and should be in these Games instead of half of these other kids. She started them back up, she is the perpetrator," Doom growled, spit from his mouth flying everywhere. He almost seemed like a rabid dog the way he was flipped out.

"Doom that's enough, these Games were needed!" Katniss said loudly, her silence finally breaking. She could stand every word Doom was saying because she knew it was all true. She was the reason that 25 children would be dead in a matter of a couple weeks. It was her fault and she did deserve to suffer.

"Bull shit! Our ancestors survived without some barbaric killing Games. Everyone is just too afraid of change, you're all pansies!" And with that, Doom stormed off. He hadn't even finished his three minutes, but it's safe to say everyone was glad when he was gone. And although Doom was a little angry and very scary, he was going to be an exciting person to watch once the Games started.

* * *

><p>Nicholas was the last to mount the stage, and the crowd couldn't wait for it to be over. They were hungry and tired and plain old bored, but luckily for Nicholas they knew to watch him. They felt as if they didn't pay attention to the District 13 resident, they'd somehow all burst into flames.<p>

"Last but not least, Nicholas," Peeta said, hiding a yawn as he motioned for the boy to sit. Nicholas refused and instead stood, leaning against the chair. Peeta's eyebrows scrunched together but he only shrugged.

"So, tell us about yourself," Peeta said slowly. Nicholas glared at the interviewer and shrugged. Peeta waited for the boy to talk, but when he didn't Peeta glanced at Katniss. She was just as confused as he was.

"So you're from District 13. Katniss and I lived there once," Peeta said slowly and awkwardly. Nicholas just nodded and once again said nothing else. The crowd was very silent.

Nicholas didn't want to be interviewed. He didn't want to tell the world about his interests, his family or anything for that matter. Instead he wanted to go sit with D and talk to her about anything in general. He wanted to learn her favorite colour and her past and her secrets. Nicholas didn't want to tell the world anything though.

"Can we call you Nick?" Peeta asked, trying to just get a word out of the boy. Nicholas raised his eyebrow and shook his head once.

"No," he said quietly and clenched his fists. Peeta nodded and gulped. The audience couldn't believe how awkward this interview was and were counting down the seconds until it was over. Nicholas was also counting the seconds. He couldn't stand being watched, nor could he stand the bright lights that shone down on him. It was too much for him to deal with.

"Really Nicholas, if we don't learn about you no one will sponsor you," Katniss spoke, trying to get something out of the boy.

"I don't care." And he didn't care. All Nicholas needed was any type of weapon so he could keep D safe long enough to tell her his feelings. And after that nothing would matter because either she'd like him back and they wouldn't need anything else, or she wouldn't and he'd run off. Or kill her, either one. No, actually he wouldn't be able to kill her; she was too perfect to be killed.

"You don't care if you get sponsors?" Peeta asked quite confused.

"I think I can take care of myself. I did grow up in District 13." And with that, the interviews were over.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am probably one of the worst people to live! I haven't updated in sooooo long! I even had over half of this chapter written I just couldn't find the time to finish it. I've been working a lot, it was my birthday, I had a lot of school work, I was super sick… my list of excuses goes on and on. BUT STILL I SHOULD'VE PUT UP THE HALF I HAD FINISHED!<strong>

**I don't know how much I can apologise to you, but I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I hope this uber long chapter makes up for it ;D if not, ILL DO ANYTHING TO GAIN YOUR FORGIVENESS!**

**Good thing is that after this chapter, THE GAMES START! Woot woot! Once they start, there will only be one question each chapter and it'll be a right or wrong question. Whoever gets it right will get one extra point, and whoever gets it wrong or doesn't review LOSES a point (besides Nicholas who only has 10 points, that doesn't seem fair)**

**So thank you for going through these terrible pre-Games and making it to the actual Games! YALL RULE!**

**Points**

Doom has 34, D has 21, Justice has 22, Lilli has 22, Luke has 29, Jai has 24, Cressida has 33, Finn has 26, Nicholas has 10, and Helen has 33.

**Questions**

Was this chapter too long?

Whose interview was your favorite? And were they good enough?

How do you like the new question system thing? (stated above)


	13. The Bloodbath

All of the tributes were roused the same way on the first day of the Games. That morning every tribute was the same, no matter how different they really were. The scrawny kids were just as strong as the Careers, the well slept just as tired as the insomniacs. Everyone was one and the same, waking up to question whether that would be their last sleep.

They were all whisked away on hovercrafts, the silent machines seeming menacing even on the inside. They were all fed breakfast, although some didn't keep it down as well as they hoped they would. And they were all given a tracker so all of Panem would know where they were even when they didn't.

Everyone was one and the same, and they were all in it to win.

* * *

><p>Jai was terrified for the fifteen seconds it took for the cylinder to rise to the surface. Then again, he was just as terrified when it reached the surface. The sun seemed too bright, the green trees to vibrant. <em>Trees.<em> It took the small boy a few seconds to adjust to the bright rays of the sun, but when he did it all seemed a little better.

Finn wasn't surprised that his arm was a still little sore from the tracker. He had always hated needles, but there wasn't anything he could really do about it then and there. Something that did surprise Finn was the fact that he was thinking more about his sort of sore arm instead of the vast landscape that was spread in front of him. He didn't seem to notice the neon field in front of him, nor the circle of tributes that all stood ready.

Luckily, Luke was completely alert after the cylinder rose into the light. His eyes adjusted immediately, giving the boy a few more seconds to observe than little Jai had had. Luke's stomach knotted itself; everything seemed too _perfect;_ too easy to survive. Even the giant pile of supplies and weapons seemed too close.

Nicholas didn't do well above ground, he had grown up below it, but he forced his eyes to adjust to the bright colours. He had to, if he wanted to survive. Or better yet, he needed to keep D alive. Doing a quick scan of the tributes, Nicholas found D across the field looking dazed. Nicholas frowned when he saw that to D's left was Villa. He wished that he had stood beside D, because then they would be able to follow each other and have each other's backs. Instead, D was far from him and it made Nicholas worry.

D wished she had gotten more sleep the night before, but it was so hard to sleep when you knew it could be your last. If she had slept more, then maybe she wouldn't have been worrying about the large distance that lay between her and her ally. And maybe she wouldn't be so afraid of the menacing brown haired beauty that stood directly to her left. Maybe everything would feel better than it did; maybe she wouldn't feel so uneasy about it all.

Doom chuckled at the frightened faces every other tribute had. They were looking around at the arena as if _it_ was going to eat them alive_. Silly children, I'm the one you should be afraid of_, Doom thought and smirked to himself. Once the Capitol tributes were out of the way, Doom was going to slaughter every last tribute and enjoy it. Except Josie, he wasn't going to enjoy killing her. But he would kill her, once the time came.

Justice was right beside Helen, her smile gleaming as bright as the sun. Inside, Justice was as dark as night. She didn't like the look of the arena; it all seemed too perfect. Justice remembered one of the past Games where everything was perfect on the outside but deadly inside. She prayed that this arena wasn't like that too, but knowing how the Games worked it was going to be hell.

Helen wasn't frightened like Justice was, she was happy. Helen didn't see the perfect arena as an omen, but instead she saw it as a sign. Helen grinned wide. Something else she saw as a sign was Link standing tall beside her. Even though Helen had first hated Link, she was starting to like the kid. Helen smiled to herself.

Cressida felt her heart drop as her cylinder surfaced. It didn't seem right. Not the sun, not the tree, not the vast, freshly cut grass that spread in front of the tributes. The Cornucopia looked ominous; shining too brightly in the sun it burned her eyes to stare at it. Cressida knew the Capitol and she knew what everyone was hoping to see this year. She knew they didn't what the old fashioned arena, not after the last three Hunger Games that were held. Cressida knew that Clare had something evil up her sleeve.

Lilli was the only one to notice it, but she couldn't quite explain what it was. It looked almost like a small trickle of water, dripping downwards towards a gutter. It confused the girl, but she really could think too much of it at that moment. She had to be fully attentive, ready to bolt for the closest weapon and protect herself until she met up with the Careers. But she couldn't help but glance at the trickle and was even more perplexed when she couldn't find its source or where it ended…

The gong was so loud that everyone's heart started beating ten times faster and their adrenaline started pumping. Maybe that was the point.

As the gong sounded, the tributes fled. Most ran into the trees closest to them, while others risked a run toward the Cornucopia. You could practically smell the adrenaline coursing through everyone's veins. Those running towards the giant, golden structure were in deep concentration. They had to be quick, tough and smart. One wrong move and they'd be dead. Those who ran elsewhere were better off; they only needed to be quick and smart, although being tough would help them out too.

* * *

><p>Cressida ran towards the pack that sat feet away from her, only to continue running into the trees. She was fast enough and snatched up the black backpack before one of the small District 3 twins had reached it. Once it was in her hands, Cressida took a sharp turn right and drove into the trees. She could hear the bloodbath beginning but as the foliage ate her up. The cries of the other tributes as they fought for food and weapons, and the clash of weapons; they were so loud and often. It shook her and Cressida knew she would never forget the sounds.<p>

Cressida shook the thoughts out of her mind and tightened the straps on her pack to better fit her body. She didn't want to risk it falling off. It was all she had to keep her alive and she didn't want to lose it just because she couldn't keep a good grip on the thing. That would be pathetic. She would rather lose the bag in a fight for her death, not because she couldn't hold onto the bag.

As she ran at a steady, but fast, pace, Cressida had to wonder where Salvius was, for she hadn't noticed if he had ran into the forest or if he risked his life. Cressida prayed he was still alive an unhurt, she didn't want to lose him just yet. They were allies, and Cressida was counting on him having her back. Not to mention he kept good company and Cressida knew she'd go crazy if she was alone for too long. Again she had to shake those thoughts out of her head; she couldn't think like that. Actually, it would be better if she didn't think at all.

Cressida felt like she was running for hours before she felt her body start to fail. First her breathing became rougher, and then her head became light. It was exhaustion. That was the problem with running in the sun and the heat. Cressida still ran though, until she came upon an extremely bushed area. After taking a long look around, Cressida fell to the ground.

Her pack was better than she had hoped it would be. Not only was there a bit of food, a thermal blanket and bandages, but there was a knife too. Cressida huffed out a sigh of relief just as the first of the canons started, signalling the end of the bloodbath.

* * *

><p>Helen and Link bolted into the forest without a second glance. Both of them were pretty smart when it came to what they could and couldn't eat in the forest and it seemed like they were surrounded by just forest. Weapons were the only problem with their idea because they surely wouldn't find a weapon sitting around in the forest.<p>

They ran for a while, but Link could tell his "girlfriend" needed to stop. Helen's face was blood red from the run, and her entire body shook with every step she took. Helen didn't have much stamina, and trying to keep up with Link was killing her. Her heart felt as if it was going too fast and her body felt like it was going to give out at any given moment. Link slowed down as they neared a small gathering of pine trees.

"We can stop now," he announced as he scanned the trees around them. It seemed safe enough. Helen finally made it to the trees and fell to her knees, vomit pouring out of her mouth. Link had not anticipated her to puke.

"Whoa," Link whispered as he pulled Helen's black hair out of her face. Link had never seen so much puke and hoped he would never see it again.

"I'm sorry Link," Helen groaned after she stopped. Link was still frozen behind her, his fingers tight around her hair. "Running isn't really my thing."

"It's fine, I guess," Link said back, not really knowing exactly what to say.

"Where are we anyways, like what's the arena like? Did you notice anything I didn't?" Helen decided to change the subject, even though all she could taste was what just came out of her mouth. How she'd kill for some water.

"Trees, grass, blue sky. It seems like a forest," Link shrugged and fell back from his crouched stance onto his backside. Helen did the same but instead faced the other way so their backs were against each other. That way they could stay safer.

"Yeah, I was expecting some horrid desert or something. This is paradise compared to what I imagined," Helen replied. Link snorted at Helen's innocent thoughts. Just because the forest seemed harmless didn't mean anything. It was the first Hunger Games after over a decade, there had to be more to it.

"I think Clare has thought everything through. This arena has to have some sort of catch," Link stated as he picked up a stone that lay near him. It was long and pointed, something he could use as a weapon until they got actual weapons.

"What, like everything is actually alive and out to get us? Like that tree I going to pull out its roots and come after us?" Helen laughed. She thought Link was stupid for thinking like that. The Gamemakers were cruel, but not ridiculous.

"I think you should worry about me before worrying the trees are going to come after you," a dark, girly voice came from behind Helen, on Link's side. She turned around with a gasp, using the rest of her energy to jump to her feet. Link was ahead of her, already up on his feet and standing strongly as Opal stepped out of the trees…

* * *

><p>Doom ran straight for the Cornucopia, watching the Capitol girl run into the trees. He would find her afterwards and her blood would smear all over the rocks and trees. Just the thought of watching Cressida die excited Doom, pushing him even faster towards the golden structure. Many of the other tributes did the same, determination on their faces. Doom chuckled, how could they even think they'd win against him?<p>

Doom reached for a knife as soon as he made it. With the knife in hand he spun around and stabbed into the air, coming in contact with someone's arm. It seemed like they were reaching for him.

The gargling sound came from the victim as they tried to jump back in pain. Doom chuckled and pulled his knife out, quickly stabbing the bloody dagger into a spot just above their previous wound. The girl cried out again and jumped further back, pulling the knife out as they did. That's when Doom pounced.

The girl was dead in seconds, her short, chubby form spilling blood everywhere as she toppled to the ground. It was the first death of the Games.

"I thought you were going for us first?" a voice yelled from a distance. Doom knew the voice and turned to see Salvius standing a couple feet back, a spear in hand. Doom smirked at the boy and Salvius smiled back. How stupid was he to show himself to the enemy?

"Don't worry boy, your turn will come," Doom yelled and charged forward. He was almost to Salvius as he came in contact with something. It felt like glass, but it was flexible like plastic. Doom tried to push through onto the other side, where Salvius stood within arm's reach, but still couldn't get through. That was the catch, they were cut in half.

Once Doom came to his senses, Salvius was gone and Blade was approaching fast from behind. Doom turned around quickly and ran through the Career, slicing his arm as he did so. Doom was pissed, and when the monster was angry he had twice as much strength.

His next victim was the boy from District 9. He cried out in pain as Doom punched his face in, the boy falling unconscious immediately. At least he died in his sleep.

Doom ran back towards the Cornucopia after he left the District 9 tribute to die, laughing at the struggle between Ty and another weaker tribute. He could see the Careers laughing also, watching the seemingly endless fight. Most of the tougher tributes had left, although the Careers had stayed behind. It was typical. Doom couldn't see Josie anywhere.

Finally the fight advanced, Ty pushing the boy onto the ground. Doom saw it as a perfect moment and ran forward, nearing the boys just as Ty plunged a knife through the others heart. Doom pulled out his knife then and got ready, aiming straight for the boy.

Ty turned around then, leaping up and stabbing Doom right in the shoulder. The monster flinched back as Ty ran past him, leaving his knife in shoulder. Doom smiled through the pain, because now he had two knives.

"Doom!" Josie yelled from behind Doom. He turned around to see one of the Careers, Barb, grab the girl by her wrist. Barb held a knife and a mischievous grin. She smirked at Doom and waved off the other Careers that had been quietly sneaking over to Doom. Barb was on the other side of the arena, where Doom couldn't get to. Most of the other Careers were on his side. And Josie wasn't.

Doom really didn't care too much for Josie, but she was struggling. She was bawling, and the blood that was seeping from her wrists was too red. Doom also imagined Sarah as he looked at her, and he couldn't take it. He charged forward at the invisible wall again.

"If you want her alive, kill Cressida and Luke. Then come back and we'll let you fight for her, fair and square. How does that sound?" Aurania hissed as she slithered up to Barb, running her fingers through Josie's bloody wrists. Doom shook with anger.

"OR HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT NOW?" Doom was trying to say to himself that he only wanted his ally back for protection, but who was he kidding. He had already hurt Sarah, he couldn't hurt Josie too.

"Oh but that wouldn't be fair, now would it Doom?" Blade whispered as he placed a knife at Doom's throat. It was cold and for once in his life, Doom was scared.

"Now run along, kill Cressida and Luke. And only then, can you come and win this girl back," Barb shooed Doom away. And Doom left because he had no other choice. It was leave or die.

* * *

><p>Justice grabbed the sheet of clear, bundled plastic a few feet from where she stood before quickly heading away from the Cornucopia. Justice wasn't like the other tributes. She didn't have any ally to wait for or any plan of any sort. Instead she decided to do what her instinct told her, and that was to get far away from the bloodbath. She watched Link and Helen slip into the forest about a yard away from where she was and it came to her.<p>

She would follow the couple.

Justice wasn't sure whether or not Helen hated her, but she didn't care. Justice seriously had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do, besides the obvious.

They weren't very fast, Justice found out as she hobbled behind them, always in the shadows. They weren't very good listeners either, because Justice wasn't a silent runner. Link and Helen were just lucky it was her following them instead of some other tribute. They'd be dead if it wasn't her.

It wasn't long before Link and Helen stopped running. Justice couldn't believe them, they weren't even two miles from the Cornucopia. If they had actually used their ears they would still be able to hear the screams from the bloodbath. They were stupid, so very stupid.

But Justice wasn't, she knew better than them. So instead of sitting idly, waiting for a knife to go through her heart, Justice climbed up the nearest tree. Again she was amazed they couldn't hear her, but then again it was hard to hear anything over the sound of Helen's vomiting.

"I'm sorry Link." Helen's voice was too loud, Justice thought as she started talking. This couple was just not very bright.

"It's fine, I guess," Link whispered a little quieter, but not quite enough. They shouldn't have been talking because not only did it save them energy but it saved them from being found. Justice questioned why she had decided to follow them in the first place.

"Where are we anyways, like what's the arena like? Did you notice anything I didn't?" Justice groaned. It wasn't a time or a place to discuss that. Did they not understand how unsafe they were?

Justice decided to open the sheet of plastic to distract herself from the couple. If she listened to anymore of their babble she was going to flip. As she undid the plastic, she found something she wasn't expecting. The first was a long, hollow tube. The second thing was five small, sharp darts. Lastly was a container with a skull and cross bones, poison.

Justice held the small darts in her hand and then stuck one into the hollow tube. It was a perfect fit. Justice had heard about these things before, you just blew them out of the straw like tube like spit balls.

It seemed that Justice had just figured out the darts on time.

"I think you should worry about me before worrying the trees are going to come after you." Justice watched in fear for Helen and Link as Opal stepped out of the trees. Both of the tributes hopped to their feet, but Justice could tell they wouldn't be able to handle the sword Opal held tightly in her hands. Her eyes were wild, as if the arena had already made her crazy. All the better, Justice thought as she unscrewed the tops of the container, dipping one of the darts into the jar.

Her hands shook as she put the dart into the tube. It smelled of the poison, so much that Justice's eyes watered. But she had to ignore it, two lives depended on it. And so did someone else's death.

Justice closed her eyes as she blew the dart at Opal. She couldn't watch herself kill someone, no matter the situation. The sound of the body falling to the ground alerted Justice that she had had a perfect shot.

The forest was silent, even as Justice opened her eyes. She could feel Helen and Link staring at her and one glance confirmed it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Link yelled up to Justice. Justice winced at the volume of his voice and put one finger up to her lip to silence him. She then climbed down the tree.

"Saving your lives," Justice said and glared at Link. Was he ungrateful for her being there? Without her they'd both be dead.

"We don't need saving," Helen hissed. Justice snorted and knelled down to rip the sword out of Opal's grip. She also took the pack that was slung around her back, her shoe laces, socks, coat and the token necklace she had. It would all come in handy.

"I'm sure you don't," Justice shrugged and shot the two her famous smile. Both Helen and Link just stared at the girl as she searched through the bag. She seemed totally at ease with the both of them, even though she was out numbered. But then again, she did have all the weapons.

"What were you doing anyways? Following us?" Helen asked and took a step towards Justice. Link grabbed onto her coat and pulled her back.

"Yeah and it's a good thing I did. Or else you'd both be dead. Do you even understand how loud you both are? And we aren't far from the Careers." Helen could help but think of how right Justice was. If they had been followed by Justice _and _Opal, imagine who else could've been following them. They should've been thankful that it was Justice and not someone like Villa or Velour.

Helen was about to say something just as the first canon rang. It signalled the end of the bloodbath and the start of the rest of the Games.

* * *

><p>Lilli listened to the canons as they rang. She was covered in blood, some was her own but mostly it was others. She was shaking from the memories of the weak District 5 girl. She cried for her mother and someone named Josiah as Lilli helped Velour slice her body up. It was something she could never forget.<p>

"Good haul today," Velour slapped Lilli on the back while he spoke. Even though the Careers were separated because of the "_goddamn invisawall"_ they were still a team. They were all huddled underneath the Cornucopia, watching as the hovercrafts picked up the five dead bodies that were spread near and far. Villa, Barb and Aurania were stuck on the other side of the arena, with their hostage Josie. Lilli was stuck on the other side with the two boys.

"Good? So many of the suckers got away," Aurania hissed and punched Josie, something she did quite often. The girl let out a small groan.

"Yes, but we also picked off the weaker ones. Now the real fun can begin," Velour smirked and pulled Lilli into his lap. She felt dirty there, but didn't dare wiggle out. She saw what he did to the unconscious boy that Doom had knocked out.

"But our plans not going to work. Some of our kills are on your side and same for you," Barb said in her high pitched voice. Velour laughed.

"Well then we can switch it up. Doom has got Luke and Cressida covered. I've got Nicholas and Finn, Barb you can have Justice and Helen. Aurania can go after Link. Villa's got Cad and Noni. Blade's got Ezekiel and Ty. And Lilli you've got Jai right?" Lilli was frozen. She couldn't kill Jai, but if she didn't agree she'd be killed. Lilli took a deep breath as she nodded once.

"See we're all set," Velour nodded to himself and fell back to the ground, bringing Lilli with him.

"What about Salvius and D boss?" Blade asked in a gruff tone. Velour sat back up and laughed.

"I doubt either of them will live without their partners and it seems their partners are on the wrong side of the invisawall." The rest of the Careers laughed along with Velour, except Lilli. She still couldn't imagine killing Jai. He was so sweet and he had helped her so many times already. She couldn't just kill him.

…

The Career took turns sleeping and keeping watch after the sunset. Lilli was on second watch right after Barb went to sleep. She wished she could sleep more, because when she was awake she could feel the sticky blood that covered her body. But being asleep brought its disadvantages because she would imagine feeling _Jai's_ sticky blood on her body.

Lilli sat with her knees up to her chest, her cheek resting on her knees. She couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into.

"You better be awake," Velour whispered through the darkness to Lilli. She snorted and sat up a little straighter. She would be lying if she said Velour didn't intimidate her.

"You need to answer me when I speak to you," Velour hissed as he wrapped his arms around Lilli. She shivered at the contact. Velour was such a dirty, slimy person and she couldn't help but feel creeped out around him.

"I'm trying not to wake the others," Lilli hissed back and elbowed him in the stomach as he started kissing her neck. Velour laughed.

"You're a prude, eh?" Velour asked and started to kiss Lilli's neck again. She frowned. "I can change that."

"Get off of me," Lilli hissed and tried to push his head away. This only made Velour suck harder, biting her delicate skin. Lilli knew that it was supposed to feel good, but it just disgusted her. Everything about Velour disgusted Lilli.

"Come on Velour, go someplace else if you wanna get off," Blade groaned and kicked his ally. Only then didn't Velour stop and leave Lilli alone. She hoped he went to sleep.

…

Just before Lilli's shift was over the anthem started playing. Everyone else stayed asleep while Lilli watched the death recap. She didn't know any of their names and it made it better that way. That meant that Jai and his allies were still alive, which gave Lilli hope.

Both tributes from District 5 were dead, although D already knew the girl was dead. She had helped kill her. Lilli tried to stay silent as she cried.

Next on the screen were both of the tributes from District 8, both who held nothing significant in Lilli's life. Same with the boy from District 9 and the pretty girl from District 10. But still, Lilli couldn't believe they were all dead. Just a couple days before she had been sitting on stage with them and now they were dead. It was so frightening because she could be next, any of them could be.

* * *

><p><strong>DUMDUMDUMDAAAAA! So every chapter of the Games is going to be more or less a day long! And I'm only going to highlight five people per chapter because I find if it's more than five the chapters drag on and it takes much longer to get out! But yeah I hoped you enjoyed the first of the 77<strong>**th**** Hunger Games! **

**So how'd you like it? Was it too gory, not gory enough, or just perfect? I'm trying to keep think rated T, so nothing too bad can happen :P But Justice is a savior right? AND SALVIUS AND CRESSIDA ARE SEPARATED? Just wait until you see who else is separated, I feel evil… And Doom is a killing machine! And not so heartless after all? Poor Josie… AND POOR LILLI SHE HAS TO KILL JAI! Oh the drama, it makes me feel like I'm writing a soap opera ha-ha. Anyways… onto the question ;D**

Points

Doom has 37, D has 21, Justice has 25, Lilli has 23, Luke has 30, Jai has 27, Cressida has 35, Finn has 28, Nicholas has 11, and Helen has 35.

Question (Remember you only get a point if you answer it and answer it right!)

How many territories has the rights to the first novel been sold to?

BONUS! (You don't need to answer if you don't want to)

Why do you think I named this story _Always Burns_?


	14. The Explosion

The next day started as soon as the land became dark again. The screen in the sky disappeared, only leaving the light of the moon and the stars to guide the tributes. There were twenty two of them left, but they were separated. Most of the tributes were oblivious to the small boundary that cut the arena in two, and a few were lucky enough to know. Alliances were cut apart, enemies thrown together. It was utterly unfair.

Luke woke up to Finn's quiet whisper and the hard shake to the shoulder he got. He hadn't been asleep for long but wished he could be in a bed. His bed to be exact. At home, only a small walk from Electra's house… Luke shot up fast, remembering where he was, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling of the cave they had both settled in.

"What do you ne…?" Luke croaked only for Finn to slap his hand over the older boy's mouth. That's when Luke heard it, the faint sound of whispers. From what he could tell, there was a boy and a girl talking to each other.

"You know, I'm glad you came instead of Velour," the girl whispered in the darkness. Luke strained to hear more.

"Why's that?" the male gruffly asked. Finn was fearful as the two voices grew louder. The girl had mentioned Velour, one of the Careers, which probably meant they were Careers too. If Finn or Luke were spotted, they were dead.

Luke was less scared than Luke. The cave they had taken shelter in was less than a cave and more like a warren. There was a small gap between the ground and the large slate of stone that Luke and his counterpart had slithered into. Once through the opening, it opened up and wasn't as tight. Luke was quite sure they wouldn't find their hiding spot.

"He's a creep," the girl said with a scuff. The boy laughed menacingly as he finally stepped into the view of the cave. Although Luke and Finn could only see his feet, they could tell he was a Career. The two knives stuck into his boots told them so.

"Yeah but he's one hell of a killer," the boy chuckled and took one of the knives out of his shoe. It sounded like he was sharpening seconds later.

"Is that why you're in an alliance with him?" the girl asked curiously. Finn was trying to remember which girl was talking, just from the sound of her voice. He couldn't pull up a face to match the voice.

"Should I not be?" the boy asked and pulled up the leg which no longer held the knife. It was then that the boys finally noticed the knife stuck out of his shoe. It made Luke's heart beat for want. Although the two of them had scored a little at the Cornucopia, they hadn't acquired any weapons. Finn could care less, for he wasn't going to harm anyone, but Luke knew he'd feel safer with just something… and it was in just arms reach.

"I didn't say that," the girl defended herself just as her feet appeared through the opening.

"No, but I can read you like an open book girly. You don't want to kill that little boy, eh?" the boy laughed. As his laughter filled the silence, Luke silently moved closer to the opening and closer to the knife. Finn noticed what his teammate was doing and pulled on his shirt to stop him. Luke wasn't having any of it and still inched closer.

"Don't tell Velour," the girl spoke fast. Again the man laughed something he seemed to do a lot of. Luke reached for the knife.

"Your secret is safe with me." Luke grabbed the knife then and there, pulling it into the cave as fast as possible. But no fast enough.

"What was that," he whispered in a harsh tone as he reached down to brush at his ankles. He had definitely felt something.

"What was what?" the girl asked and jumped away from the opening. The boy grabbed for his other knife as he stepped away from the opening but came out with nothing.

"My knife's gone," he hissed and bent down to the ground to feel for it. Luke and Finn were in for it.

"Did it fall out?" the girl asked and bent down also, feeling around near the opening until her hand fell down.

"There's an opening," she said in surprise and jumped back again. Luke held the knife while Finn whispered his love to his mother.

"Well look-y. Two little boys cowering in fear," Blade chuckled as he peered into the cave, flashing his flashlight at their faces. Lilli crouched down and exhaled a breath of relief when neither of the boys were Jai.

"Let us out so we can fight you fairly," Luke hissed to the Careers. He felt like throwing up from the amount of fear in his body. He didn't want to die on the second day of the Games. It was too soon… too soon.

"These Games aren't fair Luke-y boy. So why don't you say your last goodbyes to your girlfriend and Finnick Junior before I get Lilli here to push a knife through your chest. And then I'll take Finn to Velour so he can slice his head off. How does that sound?"

* * *

><p>D was tired, but sleeping wasn't an option. It she slept, she wouldn't wake up if something terrible happened. D also couldn't stay still, twitching at every single sound that was made. How she wished Nicholas was with her, to protect her and keep her company. She wondered idly why he hadn't found her yet. They had both agreed to move north until they met up. And that's what she did, but he wasn't there.<p>

An owl hooted nearby and D's head snapped up. It was just an owl, she told herself, just a goddamn owl. The owl hooted again and rustled its feathers before flying away to look for some innocent mouse to chew up. D wished she could just get up and leave that easily, just flap her arm and soar back home. But she wasn't a bird and things just didn't work that way.

D stayed that way until the sun rose slowly over the horizon. It was nice to see the sun, something that stayed constant in everyone's life no matter where they were. But also with the rising sun, D's stomach churned. The new day meant new surprises from the Gamemakers.

D shook all the thoughts about what Clare had up her sleeve out of her head as she gathered herself up. D didn't have much, just an empty sag, a couple ropes, a roll of bread and some dried meat and berries. It wasn't much, but it was enough for a while at least.

D also faired pretty well physically from the bloodbath. She brought back no cuts, lashes or bruises as souvenirs. The worst that had happened was the rash that was covering her left arm from an allergic reaction to grass. She was a lucky girl in that sense.

D didn't find herself lucky as she started to backtrack south again. It was obvious that Nicholas wasn't coming and she didn't want to wait around for the Gamemakers to think she was too boring. D would've rather stayed where she was, hidden and far away from any known humans. She felt safer there, but it wasn't too entertaining for the viewers watching. D frowned when she thought about the cameras that were following her. It was bad enough having the cameras watching her when she knew where they were, but in the arena it was worse.

D walked a couple of miles, until she noticed the first sign of other humans. It wasn't exactly the most frightening or appealing sign someone could find, but it did mean she wasn't alone. D couldn't be sure what the yellowish human waste was, but she sure hoped it wasn't going to make her sick too. D stepped around the puddle quickly and quietly, looking around herself again to make sure she was alone.

D wondered what the viewer's thought as they watched her stumble around the arena, looking like a lot animal. She wondered if they felt bad or if they were bored. Then she wondered if the cameras were even on her at all; maybe she was too boring to be watched.

D chuckled silently to herself, going crazy from loneliness. D didn't do well with being alone. She was used to constant companions, like her mother or her friends, so it was weird. There was no one to talk to and D couldn't stand it. She needed to let her thoughts be known.

If only Nicholas had been with her. Everything would be better if Nicholas was with her.

A rustling in the bushes made D pause and made the girls blood start pumping.

The girl that popped out of the bushes shocked D, and the smile on her face surprised her even more.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! There's been a problem," the small girl said in a rushed whispered and ran up to D, grabbing her hand. D remembered the girl to be Noni, Nicholas's District partner. Nicholas said she was a good kid and that she would probably be dead within the first day of the Games. Even though Nicholas had said Noni was a good kid, D wasn't sure if she should trust her.

* * *

><p>Nicholas found out about the wall almost ten minutes after the Games started. After grabbing the closest weapon, a club with spikes, he ran towards the trees D had sprinted off into. He was about half way across the field when his body felt as though he had hit a wall. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was.<p>

Nicholas paced back and forth as he waited for Noni to return. Noni was also on the other side of the force field and she had agreed to find D for him. Nicholas and D had to talk strategy, but mostly he had wanted to make sure she was okay. Nicholas couldn't help his feelings for D, and being away from her in the death pit was killing him.

"Noni?" Nicholas said loudly as the small girl pushed through the bushes dragging D along with her. D's eyes widened when she saw Nicholas, her face breaking out into a giant smile.

"Nicholas!" D practically yelled as she ran forward. D put off her happiness as her just being excited to see her ally, when really she was genuinely blissful to see the boy. He was alive, unharmed and just fine.

"Don't hit the wall," Noni hissed as she grabbed the back of D's jacket to keep the girl from hitting the wall. D looked back at the girl like she was crazy and stuck out her hand. She was surprised to feel the hard surface.

"What the hell is this?" D hissed and pushed harder on the wall. She didn't understand it.

"A catch. The arena was too perfect so they decided to separate the tributes into both halves," Noni explained. D heard what the small girl had said but none of it processed in her brain. All she could do was stare at Nicholas with wide eyes, no believing any of it. How could they do that? It wasn't fair to separate the tributes, it was plain wrong!

Nicholas stared back at D, his heart aching for the girl. She looked so torn about the discovery and he wished he could just break through the wall and comfort her. She shouldn't have had to feel like that.

"I'll find my way over there D, there has to be a way," Nicholas whispered and put his hand against the wall. D couldn't help but put her hand up to his, feeling the warmth of his hand through the glass. Noni cleared her throat.

"As much fun as it is watching you love birds, the Gamemakers probably want a better show then some soap opera. We better start trying to survive or they'll kill us off," Noni said, making D scowl. Nicholas laughed and nodded, agreeing with the girl.

"I'll try to find my way over there. And while I do that, you guys stay alive okay?" Nicholas said. D and Noni both snorted at the same time.

"You don't die on us either, kay?"

* * *

><p>Jai and Ezekiel weren't in the best condition. Ezekiel was mentally dying without his sister by his side and Jai's arm wound kept reopening. It all would've been better if Ezekiel wasn't crying twenty four seven, but he was. Jai had stopped trying to comfort the boy and instead sat far away from him, rubbing a leaf he remembered from training on the wound.<p>

"Am I ever going to see her again?" Ezekiel wailed to himself in a whisper. Jai groaned and put his hands over his ears. He almost wished he was on the other side of the wall, stuck with Cad. Sure Cad was a girl and Jai was socially awkward when it came to girls, but she had to be better than her brother.

"Ezekiel, can you shut it?" Jai whispered harshly to his partner after he let out another cry. The boy's cries were surely going make the kids get caught by someone. And Jai didn't really want to die because his partner could shut his mouth.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a sibling?" Ezekiel cried as he glared at Jai. Jai groaned.

"No but my siblings are going to lose one very soon if you don't shut up. Someone is going to hear you and kill us." That didn't shut the boy up, but what happened next did.

Not far from where the boys sat, an explosion blew. The noise was so loud and ear shattering that Jai let out a wail of pain as he covered his ears. He had no idea what made the explosion, but the canon that rang seconds later meant that someone must've been the target.

After the initial explosion came silence. Jai and Ezekiel were both terrified to even move for the longest time and the silence was deafening. They didn't know what to do, or what was going to happen next. They were scared that if they moved, they too would explode.

About five minutes later Jai let out a deep breath and then paused, waiting to see if his outtake of breath would trigger an explosion. When it didn't, he decided to move a leg, and arm and then his whole body. Next he talked.

"What in the world was that?"

"I have no idea, I just hope it isn't coming for us next," Ezekiel said and shivered at the thought. If the explosion had been that powerful to _them _as they sat miles away from the source, image how bad it would've been to be near it? Jai thought it was painful to get slit by an ax, image exploding.

"I think we're okay," Jai said and stood up. For some reason he felt as though the explosion wasn't going to harm them. He couldn't be more right.

"You think?" Ezekiel asked and followed the boys lead. The two boys started to walk in the direction they had been headed before they had stopped for a break.

"I can't see the Gamemakers killing off two people with explosions in one day. That'd be a little stupid don't you think?" Jai was right. The Gamemakers hated killing two tributes off in the same way.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night consisted of the tributes either cowering in fear from the explosion, hunting for food, water or a way over the wall, hiding or finding out that they were separated from half of the other tributes.<p>

It wasn't until the anthem started playing that everyone paused what they were doing and looked up at the sky. Only one face showed up in the sky of day two, and his face was not expected.

Blade, the District 2 Career was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect that? :O<strong>

**Okay so before I get onto the rest of my note, I wanted to say I am super busy. Life has gotten in the way again. I've been stressing over school (even art class), my father was recently hospitalized (he's okay now), it's the busy season for work and all the spare time I have I've been sleeping. ISUCK. But on another note, winter break is only a couple days away so I'll have time to write then! IM SO SORRY GUYS BLAAAHHH!**

**Now onto the actually interesting part! None of your tributes have died yet, eh? Nice right? Ha-ha just wait they'll all be dropping like flies soon; D and what about that explosion, and the dead Blade? Wasn't he just about to kill Luke and Finn? Hmmm… well let's just say it's another catch in my arena ;)**

Points:

Doom has 38, D has 20, Justice has 24, Lilli has 22, Luke has 29, Jai has 26, Cressida has 36, Finn has 28, Nicholas has 11, and Helen has 36

Answers:

Answers to last chapters questions:

The Hunger Games rights were sold to 38 territories!

And I called this story "Always Burns" because no matter how hard someone tries to douse the "fire" of the Hunger Games, the fire still burns. Although the revolution had gotten rid of the Games for 12 years, Katniss still started it up again. This means that the "fire" was not completely gone and will never _really_ be gone. It will "Always Burn." (Even though no one did get the answer, I loved all your explanations!)

Question/s

What colour were Glimmer's eyes?

BONUS! Why do you think Blade exploded? *Hint, it still has to do with the number 2!


	15. The Other Side

**Sorry for the wait ya'll! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Earlier in the day<em>

The explosion had pushed Lilli far from where she had once stood. She didn't understand what had happened until she was lying face first in the dirt. Blade had literally exploded. The explosion had started in his torso, turning the poor boy inside out in the blink of an eye. He didn't even have time to scream.

Lilli tried to sit up, but something was stopping her. Usually, she would push herself up with both of her arms but she couldn't seem to move her right arm. That's when she noticed the strange feeling, or lack thereof, coming from her right arm. Lilli knew what she would see before she looked down. Where her right arm had once been, sat a bloody stub. There was so much blood that the bone that was sticking slightly out wasn't able to be seen. Lilli felt her face pale as she looked down at her non-existent arm.

The blast from Blade must've blown off her arm from the elbow down. She must've been standing too close, or maybe her arm had been outstretched. No matter what it was, Lilli couldn't believe it. Her arm was gone, her _good_ arm to be exact. What was she supposed to do without it?

* * *

><p>Cressida and Salvius had found each other midway through the second day. The problem was, they weren't on the same side. That invisible wall that was as tough as steel and as annoying as a mosquito stood in the way. But that didn't stop either of them. No, the two Capitol children looked at each other for a few seconds and then nodded their goodbyes. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye, but it was for the better. If they had tried to stay together, something bad probably would've happened. Instead they went their separate ways.<p>

Cressida had been doing well on her own. Sure she was lonely and she worried about Salvius every time her mind wasn't held captive somewhere else, but he was surviving. And that was all the mattered.

The sun beat down on the small girl far too hot for her liking, and there didn't seem to be the slightest wind blowing. Cressida would've killed for a tall glass of water, and she probably would have to kill. She shook at that thought.

Cressida had avoided all killing and death so far in the Games, but she knew that wouldn't last. She knew that the viewers were probably growing tired, what with only one death in the last day. That death had surprised Cressida; usually Careers survived the longest. She almost wished she had been there to witness it, almost.

Cressida sighed and looked around, worried that her small noise was heard by a passerby. It wasn't, her sighs were never heard. Nor were her other small noises, like the leaves crunching under her feet or her falling to the ground every once in a while. It was as if no one was around for miles and miles. And that might've been what was happening.

Whenever Cressida's friends and extended family had talked about the Games, they had always talked about the hefty amounts of killing, battles and death. Cressida hadn't even seen another person since she had left Salvius. She had to wonder when the Gamemakers would push her back towards the other tributes, and she wondered how they would do it.

Cressida frowned when she thought of a herd of mutts chasing her into Doom's waiting hands. Or maybe they'd have fake holograms of Eden and other people she cared about. Cressida didn't like either idea.

…

It was about midway through the day when another canon shot off, and Cressida's heart clenched. She couldn't help but worry that it was Salvius being carted away on a hovercraft. Salvius had told his teammate not to worry about him, but rather worry about herself. Doom and her were on the same side, and he wanted her head on a platter more than anything. Salvius was safer. But she knew she wasn't dead when the canon shot off, so she was more worried about Salvius.

"Who do you think is dead?" a voice spoke. It was so soft that Cressida at first thought it was her own thoughts. Then another voice spoke.

"Hopefully another Career," the different voice said, this time louder than before. Cressida fell to the forest floor almost immediately. There were definitely two people nearby. But they weren't Careers, even though that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

"Doubt it. It was crazy enough that the one died, let alone two in twenty four hours." Cressida stayed hidden while the voice carried on closer to her, getting louder and louder each second.

"What if it was your sister?" the second voice spoke. His voice was very soft, almost too soft. Cressida wondered who it was.

"Doubt it," the first voice said and then they grew quiet. Cressida wished they had kept talking so she could know how close they were and when they were gone. Instead she had to stay still and wait until she thought it was safe.

After about five minutes of staying crouched, Cressida slowly stood up. The coast was clear and so she continued walking.

* * *

><p>The canon startled Jai. He flinched backwards at the sound, his heart shooting off like a rocket. Ezekiel just snorted at his teammate and kept walking forward.<p>

"Who do you think is dead?" Ezekiel asked after he noticed Jai's discomfort. Jai turned his head to look at the small District 3 tribute. Ezekiel barely talked to Jai after his crying about his sister wore off. When he did talk it was usually something snarky or rude. Jai didn't blame him though, it was hard to be friendly when you knew you'd be dead soon.

"Hopefully another Career," Jai shrugged as he remembered Blade's death. They actually hadn't wandered too far from where they had been the night before when the explosion had blown off.

"Doubt it. It was crazy enough that the one died, let alone two in twenty four hours," Ezekiel shrugged. Jai nodded, agreeing with his teammate even though he still hoped. Well he hoped any Career _besides_ Lilli had died.

"What if it was your sister?" Jai asked, trying to keep their conversation going. Ezekiel sighed and turned to glare at Jai.

"Doubt it." And that was the end of their conversation. Jai wished they could've continued, but he could tell the boy was done talking. It was times like that that Jai wished he was with Lilli.

And within thirty more minutes of walking, his wish was granted.

* * *

><p>Lilli hadn't moved an inch from where she lay, face first in the dirt with no will power to get up. She just wanted to die. The pain from her arm subsided after she had embraced death. Her arm had also stopped oozing blood, which may or may not have been a bad thing. Flies came and went, flying around her and wondering when they could start the feast. A magpie or two did the same thing, pecking the girl with its sharp beak.<p>

If she had been able to get up, Lilli would've killed herself. Death would be more peaceful than the crap she was suffering. She felt hopeless and useless, just a burden to still have around. If she just died then all the other tributes would have one less person to deal with.

Lilli closed her eyes again and embraced the darkness behind her lids. It was comforting knowing there was at least one escape; sleep.

When Lilli woke up later, Velour was crouched over top of her. His eyes glimmered with anger and evil thoughts; again Lilli wished she were dead.

"You killed him," Velour growled at his ex-ally. Lilli wasn't scared when Velour took out his pocket knife and held it to her throat when she didn't answer, rather she was excited.

"Answer me when I speak to you," Velour hissed and pressed the knife harder to the girl's throat. Even if she wanted to, Lilli didn't have the power to speak. Velour growled and punched Lilli in the face, jumping away from her.

"We were a team, a goddamned team!" Velour yelled and threw his knife at a tree. "How could you kill him!"

Lilli was fed up with Velour. She had never liked the boy and then she hated him even more. He was stupid and arrogant, like every other Career she had ever heard of. Lilli wasn't meant to be a Career and she was regretting her choice.

"I didn't kill him, he exploded!" Lilli shouted as loud as she could, the world spinning around her as she did so. Her head protested in pain as she sat up.

"What do you mean, 'he exploded?' How the hell does a person explode?" Velour hissed and ran forward towards the girl. Lilli closed her eyes and waited for death to finally consume her. When it didn't, she opened her eyes.

Velour was standing with his same angry expression, only a smug smile had joined his face. Lilli gulped.

"You want to die, don't ya? Well have fun suffering," Velour smiled and ran off, leaving Lilli alone. She fell back to the forest floor and tried to cry, but she couldn't. She didn't have enough in her to even cry.

* * *

><p>Cressida had heard Velour's advance before she saw him. He wasn't a very silent runner, nor very fast. Cressida was up the nearest tree before he was even two yards away. When he didn't look around for Cressida, she understood he wasn't looking for her but rather was running someplace else. Probably back to his Career base.<p>

Cressida sighed and started to climb back down the tree when she noticed something. She wasn't far from the invisible wall where she sat in her tree and could see it perfectly. She noticed how it shone in the sun, like a wall of glass. The weird thing was, was that after about three stories of the invisible wall, it seemed to disappear? As if it only reached a certain height.

* * *

><p>Jai and Ezekiel decided to set up camp, meaning they decided to get some sleep seeing as they had no "camping" materials. Ezekiel went to sleep right away, his face so much more peaceful in sleep. Jai, on the other hand, couldn't sleep with the sun so high in the sky and decided to go off for a walk. It wasn't his best idea, but he did it anyways.<p>

That's when he stumbled across Lilli.

She was lying in the dirt, everything around her dyed red. Jai stopped in his footsteps when he first saw her, he didn't believe his own eyes. Her right arm was gone, she was utterly pale and the left side of her face was slowly starting to turn black. But she was still breathing.

Jai ran up to the girl and checked her pulse. It was steady, but not very strong. His own pulse was going wild.

"Lilli are you awake?" Jai asked the girl and placed his cold hand on her face. Lilli's right eye opened slightly only to close seconds later. Jai shook her slightly.

"Leave me alone," Lilli croaked and opened her eye again. She didn't understand why Jai was there, or why he was trying to help. She had been horrible to the poor boy.

"I'm not leaving you," Jai said quietly and reached into his pockets, pulling out the leaves he had used on his arm wound. How he wished to have some water to wash Lilli's wound with.

Almost as if someone could read his mind, a small package fell from the sky. A sponsor gift. Jai opened it as quick as he could and thanked the heavens. Inside was medicated lotion for Lilli's wound, a roll of cloth and a bottle of water. Both of Lilli's eyes opened at Jai's cry of joy.

"What's that?" Lilli asked quietly. Jai opened the bottle of water and grabbed Lilli's stub. She didn't flinch back or move her arm away because she had no power, but she would have.

"It's to help you," Jai said and poured a small bit of water on the wound, cleaning it of the dirt. Lilli sighed at the feeling of the cool water.

"Save it for yourself," Lilli croaked as Jai ripped off the bottom of his shirt, tying the cloth tightly around Lilli's arm. He continued to clean it with the water after that.

"I don't need it," Jai said and lidded the water, then switching to the lotion. Lilli sighed and let the small boy continue.

About ten minutes later, Jai had Lilli all patched up. It wasn't the best, but it worked. Lilli had to admit it felt a lot better, but she still wanted to die.

"Can you walk?" Jai asked and stood up, wiping his blood stained hands on his pants. Lilli shrugged and tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She didn't have the energy. Lilli shook her head.

"I'm not very strong, but try leaning on me," Jai said and crouched down so Lilli could drape her good arm over the small boys shoulder. They then took small steps together.

"I'm sorry I left you," Lilli whispered after a while. Jai shrugged.

"I would've left me too," he chuckled. Jai was a weak little kid and it was amazing he had lasted that long. Anyone in the right mind would've left him the first chance they got, he understood.

"But you saved me, while Velour…" Lilli trailed off as she remembered him. Sure, Velour had been an ally and a fellow teammate but he would never be what Jai was. He would never be a friend.

* * *

><p>Cressida jumped down from her tree only to one that bordered the invisible wall. It wasn't a deciduous tree like the ones she was used to climbing, but a pine tree. The Capitol was sparse of pine trees, the most of them cut down during the Dark Days. The ones that were left were behind giant electrical fences, protected from everything around them. Some people did have weird fake ones though, made out of plastic or shiny, ribbon like material. Those trees got decorated in the winter, for some reason unknown to Cressida.<p>

Pine trees were also much more difficult to climb, Cressida noticed as she circled the tree looking for an easy branch to hoist herself up onto. All the branches seemed too flimsy to hold her weight. Finally Cressida found the largest branch, although it still seemed too small, and stepped up onto it. Pine trees also had more branches, and Cressida knew she'd be covered in scratches afterwards.

Slowly and carefully, Cressida made her way up the tree. She noticed that pine trees gave off a weird sticky substance that got stuck in her hair. She knew it was called sap, for Eden had once recalled it from a reading of her old District. Apparently the stuff was edible, but Cressida wasn't going to test her luck.

Finally Cressida made it to a point where she could now see over the invisible wall. She stuck out her hand to test and when she didn't find a hard surface she puffed out a breath. At least it wasn't all in vain.

Another thing worried Cressida though. She was worried the Gamemakers would punish her for figuring a way over their wall. She took a deep breath as she took her first step over the wall.

Luckily the tree that waited for Cressida on the other side was a large sycamore. She planted her first foot firmly on the branch and hoisted herself over the wall, keeping her eyes closed in case the Gamemakers decided to blow her up. When nothing happened Cressida smiled.

As she quickly made her way down the tree, Cressida wondered why the Gamemakers let her do what she did. Did they not care that he had passed through their barricade. They must've not, or why else would they have not made the wall higher.

Cressida jumped from the tree when she was five or so feet away from the ground. As she hit the ground her legs felt a shock of pain, but only for a second. It was nice to be on the ground again.

…

Cressida wandered around the other side, trying to figure out where on earth Salvius could be. She remembered the canon from earlier that day and hoped that it hadn't been his body getting carted away. She only had an hour or so left until she would find out. The night dark and the moon was high, it was all most time for the faces of the dead to be shown.

Cressida was exhausted though, and couldn't keep walking any further. She decided it would be best to hunker down and wait to see who was killed before continuing on. If Salvius was dead then it was best for Cressida to forget him and do her own thing. But if he was alive, she would find him.

Cressida perched herself up in a pine tree. As much as she despised the sap, the tree was better cover than the other leafed trees. From where she sat in her tree she could see the empty field where the Cornucopia lay, empty and hollow. Not too far from the golden statue, still in the same field, was a small colony of people. There were people on both sides of the wall, although only one was on the other side. Cressida guessed they were the Careers, judging from the size of their alliance. She decided that that was where she would head if Salvius was dead. Not right away of course, but if after she came up with a plan to spite them all.

Finally the sky lit up, the annoying anthem playing loudly for all to hear. As soon as the anthem ended, a small girls face showed up in the sky. She was one of the younger tributes and Cressida remembered her as the girl who jumped up to volunteer as soon as her brother was Reaping. She couldn't believe someone so small was gone. How did her brother feel?

Literally ten seconds later another canon went off and a new face captivated the sky. It was the brother of the small girl. So that's how he felt about her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay okay, so before I say anything else I should say that (once again) I suck. I though winter break would be chill and relaxing and that I'd be able to write a bunch more, but no. I worked every day but six of them (Christmas and Boxing Day being 2 of the 6) and they were all filled with sleep or school work and then I got a Wii for Christmas and Zelda is so addicting… BUT THAT'S ENOUGH!<strong>

**I hope this chapter makes up for my lame excuses! I know that most characters weren't in this chapter, I just wanted the highlight three of the ten. Then next chapter I'll highlight three-ish and same with the one after. Oh, also people are gonna be dying soon…..**

**OKAY SO AS FOR MY REACTIONS! OMGOSH I KILLED OFF EZEKIEL AND CAD! I didn't think theyd survive without each other. OMGOSH LILLI DOESN'T HAVE AN ARM, well… yeah she doesn't. SORRY! But look, now she has little Jai to care and protect her ! ha-ha, not really my first pick either :P**

**Points:**

Doom has 39, D has 19, Justice has 25, Lilli has 21, Luke has 28, Jai has 26, Cressida has 38, Finn has 27, Nicholas has 11, and Helen has 37

**Answers:**

Answers to last chapters questions:

Glimmer's eyes were green!

I'm not going to tell you why Blade exploded, that would be no fun ;D But one person did get it right (well close enough!) And there will be a couple more explosions later on ;)

**Question/s**

1. Why was Glimmer's token confiscated? (I seem to like Glimmer questions)

BONUS! Lets call the side Cressida had started on was A and the one she climbed over to is called B. Of the main 10 characters, who is on side A and who is on side B!


	16. The Montauks

**Grab the tissues**

* * *

><p>The days had passed for Justice, Helen and Link. They were low on food, had yet to find adequate shelter and were miles from the closest water source. Justice was the best off out of their trio, barely beaten up like the other two. Helen and Link were starved, and the walking was killing them. Link had suggested stopping many times, but Justice refused. She knew that sooner or later the invisible barricade would come to an end.<p>

"Why are you so obsessed with the other side of this Godforsaken arena?" Helen growled from her place five steps behind Link and Justice. Helen was very irritable at that moment, from exhaustion and because Link seemed to be paying more attention to Justice than he was supposed to. They were supposed to be in a fake relationship, not him and Miss "I have poison darts and a ton of stamina."

"The Gamemakers are keeping us out for a reason and I want to know why," Justice snarled back while shooting her teammate a glare. Link ignored the two girls, wondering why the two of them fought so often. If it wasn't about resting, or eating, it was about Justice's motives. Helen still seemed wary of the girl with wavy hair, which Link couldn't understand why. She had saved them from their immanent death, they owed her.

"What if they are just separating us for fun? You know as well as I do they would do that. They like us to suffer," Helen hissed. Link rolled his eyes the exact same time Justice did, but for different reasons. Justice thought Helen's comments were ridiculous while Link thought the girl's bickering was ridiculous.

"Fine, we can go find some shelter and food for tonight, but tomorrow I'm continuing and you guys can join me if you want." Justice flashed her award winning smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes like it normally did. Instead it looked faked and pained, while also looking a little sarcastic. Let's just say it wasn't becoming.

Link snorted at Justice's comment. There was no way him and Helen were going to go off without the safety Justice gave them. Without her they'd be dead by then, since they would be without those beautiful darts.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Helen snarled and elbowed Link in the forearm. Link glared back at his partner and rolled his eyes. She was acting childish.

"If you must know, I think it's funny that Justice would think we'd go on without her."

"You don't think we would?" Helen asked, raising her eyebrows as if his statement was a challenge. Justice, who was a couple feet ahead, glanced back at her partners and sighed.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Justice said quietly, not loud enough for the others to hear, and continued forward. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped that she would find food, water or shelter. All three would be a dream come true.

The three walked in silence for a couple miles, Justice always holding up the front of their train. By the time the sun was highest in the sky, Justice got a funny feeling in her stomach and stopped. Link, who was behind her, didn't notice the girl's sudden stop and bumped into her. Link was about to scold the girl when he heard a noise a little ways into the forest. Justice heard it just as Link heard it, but she couldn't identify it like he could. Helen also heard the sound and her eyes widened. She had watched enough nature shows to know that the buzzing sound almost similar to a chainsaw was not a friendly sound. Justice was still contemplating the sound when Link grabbed her hand and broke off into a sprint.

The three children were not all that fast, but soon they were up a tree. Helen had closed her eyes, putting her hands up to her ears as the sound grew louder. Link was looking down, waiting for the creature to come into sight. Lastly, Justice was watching and wondering what on earth was making that awful sound.

Finally the creature came into sight. Running on its powerful legs, the creature hissed and buzzed as if they were made of metal. It would be more normal if it was. Instead it was almost a zombie-like creature, an organism accidently created by scientists. There were said to be only one small colony living in Panem, and Link wondered if the creature were a part of that one colony.

"What are they?" Justice whispered as the creature sniffed at the ground, its beak like front teeth scratching up the earth.

"They call themMontauks. The government accidently created them by mixing bear, dog and rodent DNA together. They are completely feral, but blind in the sunlight. Anything that gets in their way they will tear to pieces." Justice almost felt better to hear that they were blind in the sunlight, but she still couldn't shake her fear. The creature wasn't large, but it looked strong. It had large teeth and claws, like a bear, and it snarled just like a wild dog.

"We are safe up this tree though, they can't climb," Helen whispered and grabbed hold of Link's hand, squeezing it hard. Soon enough the Montauks were gone.

…

D wasn't far from invisible barrier, she never was. She didn't like being so far away from Nicholas, even though he said to not worry about him. Nicholas said that he had been trying out different ways to get through the way. He tried smashing his club against it, but that didn't work. He tried climbing it, but the surface was too smooth. If only he could make it.

"When did we say we'd meet up with Nicholas next?" Noni asked in a hushed whisper as the two walked through the forest.

"After the sun sets. I hope he's found a way over here by then," D huffed and brought her hand up to wipe at her eyes. Noni chuckled at the older girl, keeping her mouth shut all though she wanted to make fun of how much D _"loved"_ Nicholas. D was in denial.

"Don't you say anything!" D hissed as Noni smiled widely. D was smiling too, although she would never admit it. Even though the girl was so keen on getting her to confess her "love" for Nicholas, D liked her. She was smart, independent and pretty useful. Whatever they taught those kids in District 13 was pretty great.

"Do you want to check the snares again?" D asked Noni after a little while. The girl smiled widely and ran off to where they kept their traps, hidden deep in the trees. D didn't think they'd ever catch anything, the ropes were quite obvious, but it was something they did to pass the time. With the large, vast forest of the arena they rarely saw other people. D wondered how the viewer's found it.

"_D_ come fast!" Noni shouted a little ways away. D sprinted to where her friend was, grabbing the closest stick to her. They had no weapons, besides the rope that held their snares. Lucky for them Noni wasn't in trouble.

'What's wrong?" D asked, out of breath. She looked around for any sign of danger, but none could be found. Instead she just saw something hanging in the snares.

"Noni don't yell just because…" started to lecture the girl when she noticed what was in the snare. Its long teeth looked like a beak and it was as ugly as a naked mole rat. D frowned at the Montauk.

"We can't eat that, there's probably a ton of problems with the meat," D joked.

"I _know_ that. But don't these things live in colonies? If one is around there's probably a lot more…"

And that's when they started to hear the buzzing in the distance, getting louder with each second.

…

Nicholas loved that he could throw stones over the invisible wall and they wouldn't bounce back. He loved that he could hear the clunk of them on the other side. It gave him hope.

As Nicholas scaled the tree, making sure he kept a tight grip to his weapon as he climbed, he smiled to himself. If his plan worked, he'd be with D and Noni before the sunset. They wouldn't have to meet up anymore, because they would be together. Nicholas couldn't wait.

Finally Nicholas was at a good height, just above the presumed top of the wall. He stuck his club across the opening. It didn't hit a surface like it would've just five feet earlier. Nicholas then climbed over the wall and onto the tree on the other side. He could almost taste happiness being on the other side.

And that's when he saw D and Noni, talking idly beside a creature they caught. _That's my girls_ he though_ catches us dinner._ Suddenly, without warning, D and Noni scattered and ran for their lives. Nicholas didn't understand until he climbed closer to the ground. He could hear the buzz of the Montauks down low.

Nicholas jumped from the tree, landing with a thud before zooming off into the trees. He ran right towards the buzzing sound, which was getting further and further away. He knew the Montauk or Montauks were chasing D and Noni. He ran faster.

He didn't imagine D dying because of some wild animal. Actually he didn't imagine her dying at all, but when he thought of it then he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. She wasn't going to die because he was going to save her.

Finally the buzzing stopped moving further away and D's screams started. Nicholas guessed that Noni was either up a tree or staying quiet as she was ripped apart. Finally D and the two Montauks came into view. D was viciously battling the one creature with her stick while the other was trying to tear at her. Nicholas slammed his club against the one creature as hard as he could, sending it flying. The other creature heard Nicholas and jumped at him, latching onto his arm which was holding the club. He yelped in pain and tried to shake it off, dropping the club as he did. D reached for the club as soon as she came to her senses.

"Watch out, more of them are running this way," Noni yelled from where she sat in a tree. And she was right; three more Montauks were on their way. They were still a few yards off, and would be there in about three minutes. There was no way D and Nicholas could fight all of them off.

"Go D, I'll handle this," Nicholas huffed just as D slammed the creature with the club. Nicholas' arm was gushing blood; the bone was visible underneath the blood. There was no way he would be able to climb a tree, unlike D who was barely hurt.

"You'll die," D whispered. Nicholas knew he would die, but he wasn't going to let D die to. He swore to himself he wouldn't let her die.

"I know D. But at least you'll be alive," Nicholas said and grabbed hold of D's hand. He pulled her to him then and there, kissing her full on the lips. D started crying as Nicholas started to push her away.

"Now D, while you can," Nicholas whispered. D had no choice but to turn and climb up the closest tree. By the time she was five feet up, the Montauks came into sight. D couldn't watch as they ripped him apart. Before she knew it, the canon was signalling his death.

Night came while D was still up in the tree. The creatures had left long before, but D couldn't move. Nicholas was gone, just when they had gotten him back. He was dead, never coming back. D cried for hours.

Finally the sky lit up, but this time the face in the sky wouldn't be a surprise. When Nicholas' face appeared after the anthem, D let out a new set of cries. That confirmed it, if nothing else could. He was dead and never coming back.

**I'm not even going to tell you my excuses this time. I'll just say I'm sorry and be done with it. I hope you all still love me/all the characters.**

**I can't believe I killed Nicholas off. I just can't believe it. Did you cry? I almost did and I knew what would happen. To tell you the truth, I have decided on who will and will not die in this story. I will still need to kill a few off, but I've got the living choices down to about eleven. I think about five or six of them are the submitted characters.**

**As for the Montauks, they are a real-ish animal (fake but real, ya know?) If you look up Montauk Monster in Google images it will give you an idea! Be ready for more deaths. They will all be pretty big tear jerkers! Except for Doom's, I'm not too sure if I could make his super sad. Not saying Doom is going to die, but who knows ;D there's an 8/9 chance he will die.**

**Deaths:**

Nicholas—Chapter 16, death by Montauks

**Points:**

Doom has 39, D has 18, Justice has 26, Lilli has 23, Luke has 27, Jai has 25, Cressida has 39, Finn has 26, and Helen has 39

**Answers:**

Answers to last chapters questions:

Glimmer's token was confiscated because it opened up and had a poisoned spike in it.

Only one person got who is on what side and that was yumi7, or you all know them as Helen! The answer is:

Side A: Luke, Finn, Lilli, Jai, Doom (Nicholas had started on this side)

Side B: Cressida, D, Helen, Justice (Nicholas had just climbed over onto this side)

**Question/s**

1. What movie did Jennifer Lawrence drop to do the Hunger Games?

BONUS! Out of curiosity how did you find the Oscars? I work at a movie theater so I watched them to make sure the Descendants didn't win Best Picture. Are you ready for the Hunger Games movie? I am not; work is going to be too busy!


End file.
